Yume wa kanaimashitaka
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: Hanabi ha crecido, y ahora está lista para enfrentarse a cualquier reto que se le enfrente. Desgraciadamente, él también piensa lo mismo. ¿Podrá el Sharingan y el Byakugan ser uno solo? SasukeHanabi Cap. 12 Subido
1. Miradas

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune haciendo un proyecto extremadamente raro, como resultado de una arcaica, insaciable y perturbadora decepción... es por eso que hago este fanfic sobre esta extraña pareja que me ha llamado la atención... todo sea para aplacar este vació en mi pecho.

Por cierto el título del fanfic es un fragmento de la canción "LIFE" de YUI con el que identifico a Hanabi... les recomiendo sus canciones, son muy encantadoras y la chica tiene un lindo color de voz.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que este es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que a pesar de no enlistarlas en este espacio determino que no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito críticas con respecto a la elección de las parejas.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 1**

**Miradas **

El viento de la mañana soplaba con suavidad contra el alto pastizal que crecía salvajemente por la colina, desde ahí, podía verse el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad que se hallaba a los pies de quien se encontrara en ese mismo lugar. En una gran formación rocosa, impresionantemente enmarcaban los seis gigantes rostros de aquellos ninjas que se habían convertido en los mismos representantes de la prospera y poblada villa, y a pesar de la temprana hora podía distinguirse a los pobladores deambular para llevar a cabo sus tareas del día.

Al notar esto una joven postrada frente al usual escenario de Konoha suspiró desganadamente, con el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido por el cansado viaje se dirigió con fatigados pasos a su hogar. Su largo cabello castaño ondeaba por el camino dirigido, colocándose algunos mechones sobre su cara; por supuesto esto no le importaba en absoluto, ya desde muy pequeña se había acostumbrado a su rebelde cabello que siempre cubría parte de su rostro.

- No me apetece regresar aún... m- Entonó con cansancio. – pero seguramente Onee-San está esperándome. - Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos albinos y sin rastro de color alguno se entrecerraron por los destellantes rayos de sol que la iluminaron repentinamente.

Hyûga Hanabi se detuvo para admirar el paisaje del amanecer, cubriéndose con una mano levantada a la altura de su frente para ayudarle a obtener una mejor visión del panorama. Había crecido, tanto exterior como interiormente y a sus 22 años, regresaba de la aldea de Kiri con el reciente título de Jounin en sus manos, convertida ya en una capacitada kunoichi de su Clan para enaltecer el ya de por sí enorme ego de éste.

- No pareciera que nada halla cambiado en mi ausencia. - Se dijo a sí misma inspeccionando la calle; después de haber pasado mes y medio en otra aldea esperaba unos cuantos cambios, intentando en vano encontrar un pequeño rastro de transformación en el cotidiano camino.

- Hanabi - Una voz se escuchó al otro extremo de la calle.

La Souke dirigió su vista a la procedencia de su nombre y al reconocer la figura de quién la llamaba con una cálida expresión se dirigió a ella con rapidez.

- Okaeri nasai

- Tadaima – Contestó la chica y enseguida hizo una improvisada inclinación. – Es bueno ver una cara conocida, Kurenai-Sensei.

- Opino lo mismo. - Respondió Kurenai al tiempo que colocaba su mano amigablemente sobre el hombro de la Hyûga de forma sincera.

No era de extrañarse ver a las dos mujeres entablar una conversación así, no era la primera vez que lo hacían puesto que Yuhi Kurenai se había convertido en la Sensei de Hanabi desde su ascensión a Genin, permaneciendo en su equipo desde sus 12 años hasta ahora.

- ¿Lo has conseguido, verdad? - Preguntó confiadamente la ex-sensei ahora cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sin esperar más Hanabi sacó de su mochila un largo pergamino verdoso, ante la expresión aprobatoria de Kurenai, Hanabi sonrió con orgullo y ligera arrogancia por su cometido.

- Omedetō gozaimasu - Expresó con franqueza la morena.

Hanabi inclinó suavemente su cabeza como signo de agradecimiento.

- Debo ir a la oficina de Hokage-Sama, pero me dio gusto volver a encontrarnos.

- Comprendo, onegai, salúdame a Hinata de mi parte.

- Lo haré. - Y sin decir más Hanabi prosiguió su camino.

Hacía tres años en los que se había establecido que cualquier ascensión debía ser confirmada personalmente por el Kage mismo de Konoha por lo que cualquier ninja al llegar a la aldea debía como deber primordial dirigirse a su oficina para inspeccionar el documento y ser registrado, el cuál había causado un extenuante historial de los progresos de los ninjas de la aldea, como mera contabilización. A pesar de esto Hanabi reprochaba interiormente por una medida tan poco idónea para el cuidadoso registro, recordando que a los 13 años jamás había tenido que acudir a ser registrada como Chounin calificada.

No tardo mucho hasta llegar con una mujer que se movía de un lugar a otro llevando miles de papeles, archivos, rollos y pergaminos en estrepitosas pilas para lo que parecía archivarlas en su respectivo lugar. Hanabi carraspeó para llamar su atención, jamás había sido paciente en ese aspecto.

- ¿Tú eres Shizune-San? - Preguntó pues ya era muy bien conocido que Shizune-San era la mano derecha del Rokudaime de Konoha para cualquier asunto que debiera ser llevado hasta éste.

- Hai. ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Interrogó Shizune sin mirarla, concentrándose en cumplir lo mejor posible con su ardua labor.

- He venido para asentar mi promoción de Chounin a Jounin. - Explicó con los brazos cruzados por la ligera irritabilidad de la situación.

- Oh, tu nombre es... - Shizune apiló los expedientes para colocarlos en el estante correcto esperando que la chica respondiera.

- Hyûga Hanabi.

- ¿Podrías esperar unos cuantos segundos, Hanabi-San? Hokage-Sama está un poco ocupado ahora. - Expresó Shizune ahora clasificando los equipos por nivel, los cuales habían sido creados recientemente durante este año.

- De acuerdo. - Contestó de mala gana la chica sin que Shizune se diera cuenta de ello. Se sentó sobre un sillón rojo muye cercano al escritorio donde se encontraba la kunoichi que trabajaba y con gran paciencia esperó.

Pero los segundos se convirtieron en minutos que desesperaron a la Hyûga quien continuaba sentada en la misma posición.

Deseaba tomar un baño caliente, cambiarse las ropas, comer algo delicioso y sobre todo ver a sus seres queridos que seguramente la esperaban en casa, sí, por mucho que le costara trabajo aceptarlo debido a su orgullo en realidad deseaba volver a ver a su familia, había pasado meses desde que hubiera entablado alguna conversación con ellos ya que no sólo las pruebas realizadas en otra aldea la habían alejado sino que se había excluido del lugar para concentrarse mejor en sus numerosos entrenamientos con los que se preparaba para afrontar las pruebas de Jounin, por lo que nuevamente miró desdeñosamente en dirección a la puerta durante breves momentos, con la esperanza de que se abrirían en ese mismo momento.

Al no ocurrir nada bufó con el ceño fruncido.

Harta de lo ocurrido Hanabi se levantó decidida, Shizune se encontraba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta que cómo la Hyûga se acercaba evidentemente para tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero inesperadamente ésta giró y al instante se abrió con rapidez dando a relucir la figura de un hombre que se detuvo repentinamente por la joven que obstruía el paso.

Fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez el furtivo blanco se encontró con el profundo negro.

Hanabi se quedó estática, se sentía extrañamente desconcertante al notar como los intensos y densos ojos negros del extraño se clavaban en ella, atravesándola punzadamente.

Dándose un tiempo para observarlo mejor, descubrió que tenía el cabello del mismo oscuro color y ligeramente desproporcionado que se levantaba extrañamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, de estatura alta y con una ancha espalda, sus facciones aunque finas estaban acompañadas de masculinidad haciéndolo ver más apuesto que cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes, pero algo en él le parecía conocido lo que la confundió aún más.

- ¿Me permites? - Habló con voz ronca e impaciente por la detención de la chica haciéndola sacar de sus pensamientos.

Hanabi no dijo nada, permaneciendo extremadamente silenciosa, pero se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar, aún observándolo con desconcierto por lo que el moreno reaccionó mirándola de soslayo con ligero escudrimiento, clavando por segunda ocasión sus azabaches ojos con la nacarada mirada de la joven, concibiendo esta vez que el tiempo se volviera pesado y densamente lento.

Tan sólo unos segundos bastaron para reconocer nuevamente el vació, la dolencia y el confinamiento que eran representados fielmente por aquel insustancial color.

Rápidamente el shinobi desvió su mirada.

La castaña lo observó con detenimiento marcharse del lugar hasta perderse, algo en él le parecía insólitamente familiar y eso la perturbaba desmedidamente, porque por alguna extraña razón su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.

- ¿Te has enamorado de él?

Rápidamente Hanabi enrojeció al escuchar una voz masculina muy cercana a su oído.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Sentenció la chica con el intenso color carmín que escapaba de sus mejillas dirigiéndose tenazmente al dueño de aquella exclamación.

Una risa estalló de la boca de Naruto que la miraba divertido.

- Eres igual que Hinata-Chan. - Explicó el rubio al notar la confusión de la chica que no dejaba de ruborizarse, aún deleitándose por la pronunciada irritabilidad reconociendo al instante el parentesco con su amiga. - Bueno... no tanto. - Aclaró al notar la mirada asesina que le era dirigida y como única reacción Naruto encaminó sus ojos en dirección al techo.

- Ella es Hyûga Hanabi, viene a que sea registrada su reciente ascensión. - Señaló Shizune con prontitud, entregándole al Uzumaki el expediente que correspondía a la aludida para después dirigirse a ella. – Onegai, muéstrale a Hokage-Sama el documento que lo avala.

Hanabi hizo lo pedido y Naruto caminó en dirección a su oficina, leyendo detenidamente el contenido del pergamino con semblante serio.

- Pasa y toma asiento. - Dijo Naruto aún concentrado en el rollo.

Hanabi volvió a sentarse, ya más serena y relajada al darse cuenta que muy pronto podría irse y regresar a la mansión. Le parecía increíble el hecho de ver a un ninja tan joven tomar una altísima posición como era la de ser Hokage de la aldea. No usaba la banda de Konoha dejando que su rubio cabello se levantara completamente; a excepción de un par de mechones que caían ocultando sus orejas, pero llevaba un traje especialmente llamativo, con una camiseta negra ajustada, sin mangas y un alto cuello amplio; un pantalón rojo ligeramente abonbachado a la altura de las espinillas que eran cubiertas por un par de vendajes sujetas a éstas y a sus antebrazos, las tradicionales sandalias ninja oscuras y una prenda larga naranja alrededor de su cintura que caía hasta la altura de sus rodillas y se abría en la parte delantera para permitirle a su dueño caminar con facilidad, sujeto por un cinturón café. Lucía sumamente extrovertido y hasta exótico con sus bigotes matizados en sus mejillas, más si contaba que su apariencia risueña y relajaba no aparentaba la enorme maestría que poseía.

- Así que Jounin... - Sonrió Naruto bajando el pergamino de su cara. – Me parece interesante el resultado de tus pruebas. ¿Has pensado a qué deseas dedicarte?

Hanabi parpadeó, ahora que lo pensaba jamás había deliberado en ello desde hacía muchos años, porque su único deseo había sido el de convertirse en Soke del Clan, ahora que su hermana había sido totalmente declarada como futura heredera de la familia había perdido todo interés que pudiera darle otro tipo de reconocimiento.

- Iie, en realidad no me siento interesa por algo más.

- ¿De verdad? Que desilusión, porque aquí dice que fuiste una de los cuatro ninjas en aprobar los exámenes de Jounin de todos los participantes de las distintas aldeas.

La Hyûga asintió en silencio, esperado pacientemente que el Rokudaime dejara de interrogarla, pero entonces una palabra llamó su atención.

- ¿No has pensado convertirte en... Anbu?

---

El mediodía se hizo presente en la aldea, y debido al calor acumulándose un pequeño de 5 años, con ingenuos ojos níveos permanecía completamente recostado sobre el fresco piso de la entrada, entreteniéndose con tan sólo mirar el sombrío techo, al escuchar cómo la puerta se abría su carita infantil se levantó para observar con detenimiento a la chica que se acercaba a él reconociéndola al instante.

- ¡OKAERI, HANABI-NEESAN! - Gritó el pequeño levantándose con rapidez dando pequeños brinquitos.

- Seimei... ya te he dicho que debes llamarme Oba-San. - Amonestó cansadamente Hanabi después de que debía repetir la misma frase al pequeño.

- No quiero. - Contestó el joven Hyûga abrazándose a la chica que se había sentado para quitarse las sandalias, rodeándola con sus delgados brazos y piernas para sostenerse mejor, trepándose como si de un pequeño mono se tratara.

Hanabi se paró resignada a llevar a Seimei sobre ella, a pesar de su corta edad ya poseía su cabello violáceo ligeramente largo que producía sutiles cosquilleos en la mejilla de Hanabi, con sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza castaña y su rostro risueño pegado al suyo.

- ¿Dónde está Ojii-San?

- Todos están en el salón principal, hemos estado esperándote desde hace dos horas. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

Enseguida Hanabi sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿No vas a contestarme, Hanabi-Neesan?

- Por ahora no. - Declaró la chica al llegar a su destino, bajó a Seimei con cuidado alejándolo de la entrada y se inclinó frente a la puerta.

No fue necesario decir algo, porque enseguida una masculina voz ronca se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

- Adelante.

Hanabi corrió la puerta y se inclinó de forma respetuosa ante los presente, se acercó a ellos y se sentó afablemente. Frente a ella se encontraba Hiashi, con la misma expresión seria y cruda perfectamente sentado en el centro del salón, Hinata que se hallaba a la izquierda de su padre sirviendo el té con gran delicadeza y finura, y por último Neji a la derecha de Hiashi, imitando la misma posición conservando su semblante sereno e imperturbable.

- Okaeri nasai, Imotô-San. - Habló una sonriente Hinata, con el largo cabello suelto en su espalda y vistiendo un precioso kimono de seda color bermellón.

- Okaeri nasai, Hanabi-Sama. - Repitió Neji con el mismo semblante, poseía una yukata de un apagado color verde, con el extenso cabello cobrizo suelto y perfectamente cortado horizontalmente en las puntas, mostrando en su elevada frente el sello característico de los integrantes del Bouke.

- Tadaima Modorimashita. - Dijo Hanabi con una ligera sonrisa, correspondiendo a los corteses saludos de sus parientes, sin perder más tiempo sacó de su regazo el rollo y lo levantó en dirección a Hiashi, a su vez inclinando su cabeza con todo respeto.

Hiashi lo tomó y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su grave y veterano rostro.

- Omedetō gozaimasu - Expresó con todo orgullo y regocijo.

Al mirar la escena Hanabi amplió su sonrisa, ésto era precisamente lo que tanto había extrañado, la calidez reposante de su familia, tan pocas y lejanas palabras que tan profundamente tenían un significado oculto de afecto compartido. No se trataba de una exuberante y exagerada hilaridad que podría incluso serle repulsiva y extremadamente abrumadora, sino por el contrario, era suave, tenue y tibia. Para Hanabi esa era la verdadera vehemencia y solidez de su Clan.

- Antes de retirarme, quisiera hablar seriamente sobre mi futuro. - Entabló Hanabi ahora con más gravedad.

Hiashi dio un movimiento a su cabeza indicándole que la escuchaba.

- He decidido convertirme en miembro de los Anbu. - Dijo de golpe, sin ninguna sutileza o suavidad, ya desde los 17 años había perdido por completo tal hábito.

Hiashi permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera analizando la situación, pero Neji tomó la palabra.

- Las pruebas se llevarán a cabo dentro de una semana ¿estarás lista para ese tiempo, Hanabi-Sama? - Preguntó el Bouke con un extraño brillo en sus ojos plateados y una ligera ansiedad en sus jóvenes facciones.

- Antes que nada debes preocuparte para que se restablezca tu cuerpo. Imotô-San, tus heridas no sanaran en tan sólo siete días. – Interrumpió Hinata con el semblante preocupado e inquieto.

- Ya lo he decidido y no habrá ningún argumento que me convenza de lo contrario.

- ¿Cuál fue el propósito por el cuál has tomado esta importante decisión? - Interrogó el jefe de la familia, estudiando interiormente cada palabra que era dicha por los presentes.

- Hace ya más de 10 años que perdí mi sueño... –Susurró Hanabi con la misma expresión tranquila, pero muy profundamente sus ojos condensaban una recóndita pesadumbre y decepción.

Hinata suavizó su cara al comprender las palabras de su hermana, había sido ella quien se había llevado su valioso y único anhelo, lo cual Hanabi había reconocido con considerable aprobación.

- Lo único que me queda... es volverme más fuerte. - Hanabi sonrió tenazmente.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que ésto es lo que quieres realmente?

- Por supuesto.

Hiashi observó por última vez a Hanabi, sabía perfectamente la determinación que podía llegar a sobresalir su hija menor y reconocía sus extensas capacidades por lo que suspiró vagamente. Tomó la taza cercana a él y comenzó a beber el delicioso y refrescante té verde para meditar rápidamente y tomar una decisión, sorbió discretamente y alejó la humeante taza de sus labios.

- De acuerdo. - Sentenció Hiashi con toda tranquilidad.

Como reacción Neji cerró sus ojos con resignación y Hinata juntó sus manos en dirección a su pecho con ansiedad, pero Hanabi sólo se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento y se levantó de su lugar para tomar un delicioso y relajante baño de agua caliente.

Pronto inesperadamente una imagen se coló en su cabeza, la imagen de un chico con el intenso color apagado de su cabello, la seriedad de sus facciones masculinas y la sobriedad de sus ojos sombríos y turbios de pupilas azabaches que la taladraban interiormente. El recuerdo del moreno la hizo temblar inconscientemente y agitó su cabeza para intentar olvidarse de él.

No sabía por qué, pero al verlo había reaccionado de forma que calificaba extraña, por primera vez se había paralizado frente a un extraño que nada tenía que ver con ella, tan sólo se había dejado llevar por esos hondos ojos que la miraban como si tuvieran el poder de desnudarla ahí mismo. Su mirada carecía de brillo y aunque el shinobi parecía tan sólo unos cuantos años mayor que ella éste delataba una enrome madurez y conocimiento experimentado muy superior al de ella.

- Me pregunto quién será.

**Fin del capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Kiri: Nombre por el que se conoce la villa oculta del País del Agua

Kunoichi: Mujer ninja

Okaeri Nasai: Es una expresión de "Bienvenido a casa" dicha de manera muy formal y educada.

Tadaima: Es una expresión de "Estoy en casa" dicha de manera coloquial e informal.

Omedetō gozaimasu: Felicidades

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Rokudaime: Sexto

Okaeri: Expresión de "Bienvenido a casa" dicha de manera coloquial e informal.

Oba-San: Tía, entiéndase que es muy diferente el Oba-San que el Obaa-San (Abuela).

Ojii-San: Abuelo

Imotô-San: Hermana menor

Tadaima modorimashita: Expresión de "Estoy en casa" dicha de manera muy formal y educada.

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Ok, estoy preparada para las críticas, pero antes que nada quiero decirles que aunque para muchos ésta sea una Hanabi extraña, deben entender que ya tiene 22 años, por lo que la manejo como una chica (ni tan chica) madura y ligeramente seria, aunque de por sí ya era seria de pequeña.

Ahora sí, clávenme estacas...


	2. Colisiones solitarias

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el segundo capítulo... esta vez incluiré la participación de mi pareja favorita de Naruto... así que por favor no se horroricen XD.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 2**

**Colisiones solitarias**

En una oscura habitación se hallaba Hyûga Hanabi, completamente dormida en un mullido y cómodo futón. Había pasado al fin una semana y al día siguiente se realizarían las pruebas para la integración a los Anbu por lo que había decidido acostarse más temprano de lo normal, pero después de cinco horas su plácido descanso era interrumpido dando rápidos movimientos nerviosos, sus respiración se volvió inesperadamente jadeante y su semblante apacible cambió por otro pávido y encrespado.

Rápidamente Hanabi despertó enderezando su cuerpo y ahogando un grito reservado en su garganta, tenía los ojos desorbitados por la conmoción y la sorpresa de tal pesadilla vividamente presentada en sus sueños y la boca ligeramente abierta que exhalaba pesadamente el fresco aire, pronto emprendió a intentar controlar su respiración y con su mano comenzó a limpiarse el sudor frío que surgía de su frente.

Sólo una voz fría, apagada y a la vez melancólica podía escuchar claramente penetrando sus oídos. La voz masculina de una figura que permanecía siempre sutilmente presente a su alrededor.

"_Así es cómo termina todo... así es cómo debía morir..."_

- No... éso pasó hace un año... - Hanabi posó una mano temblorosa sobre su labios jadeantes, mientras peligrosas lágrimas comenzaban a bordear sus gruesas pestañas y nublaban la vista de su lechosa mirada por la frustración.

- ¿Por qué aún... no puedo olvidarlo...? - Nuevamente echó su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada conservando en todo momento la misma facción estremecida.

"_Así es cómo termina todo... así es cómo debía morir..."_

Sin darse cuenta gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sus ojos se suavizaron por la nostalgia de aquel recuerdo lejano y doloroso observando atentamente cómo los dedos de sus manos tiritaron inconscientemente por la culpa que sentía corroer su conciencia. Sin evitarlo más ocultó su cara sobre éstas, oprimiendo los angustiosos sollozos que escapaban de su boca que repetía la misma frase con dificultad por los gemidos entrecortados.

- Gomen nasai, Setsuna-San… Gomen nasai... Setsuna-San...

---

Lejos de lo que se hallaba la aldea de Konoha, una figura masculina se erguía orgullosa sobre un frondoso roble, observando detenidamente desde las alturas. Vestía un traje oscuro que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus brazos que eran cubiertos por unos guantes ennegrecidos y de los cuales sobresalía un extraño tatuaje negro en su hombro izquierdo, su pecho tenía un chaleco de color blanco y sus brazos eran resguardados por protectores metálicos, en su espalda colgaba una katana con el mango rojo, tenía vendas alrededor de su brazo derecho; arriba de su codo, y en su muslo izquierdo, éste poseía un retal rojo en torno a su cuello y su rostro permanecía cubierto por una máscara blanca con franjas rojas que simulaban la forma de un lobo.

Uchiha Sasuke resopló bajo la máscara que cubría su rostro sin darse cuenta.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke abrió la puerta del Rokudaime, se encontraba levemente intranquilo por la extraña llamada de su amigo por lo que había decidido acudir rápidamente aún faltando a sus obligaciones que como Anbu le correspondía. _

_- ¿Qué sucede Hokage? - Interrogó impacientemente._

_- Sasuke, me alegro que hayas podido venir. – Declaró animadamente Naruto sentado en su escritorio que se encontraba bajo una enorme pila de documentos. – No sabes lo aburrido que he estado en estos últimas semanas... todo es culpa de Tsunade no bâchan por dejarme todo este trabajo.- Declaró claramente indignado, haciendo un puchero infantil._

_- Naruto..._

_- Y es que ésto no es precisamente lo que pensé que haría como Hokage, me la paso enclaustrado en esta oficina durante TODO el día y en muchas ocasiones he tenido que desvelarme para revisar los problemas de la aldea._

_- Naruto..._

_- Lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo comer en el Ichiraku Ramen... Tal vez debería escaparme un rato... - Meditó en voz alta de forma calculadora, colocando una mano en su barbilla repasando un espontáneo plan que se formaba en su cabeza._

_- Baka_

_Al escucharlo Naruto, una pequeña venita se formó en su sien._ _- Cruel, todavía que me preocupo por ti me tratas de esta forma tan indiferente. – Declaró indignado señalando acusadoramente a un sobrio Sasuke. – Cruel, cruel, CRUEL._

_Sasuke suspiró tratando de ser paciente, sin importar los años o los cambios en su vida, su amigo seguía siendo igual que siempre._ _- ¿Sólo dime por qué me llamaste? ¿Sucede algo grave en Konoha?_

_Enseguida la expresión del rubio cambió tan súbitamente que Sasuke frunció su ceño por la seriedad e inquietud impuesta. _

_- Toma asiento. - Sugirió Naruto levantando una mano para señalarle la silla frente a su escritorio, por lo que el Uchiha hizo lo pedido._

_- Para ser sincero no te llame para hablar sobre Konoha, pero ésta es la única manera en la que puedo verte._

_Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado. ¿Si no lo llamaba por Konoha... entonces para qué era?_

_- Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Sasuke. _

_- ¿Qué...? ¿A qué estás jugando Naruto? Sabes que no tengo tiempo para ésto. - Decretó Sasuke tenuemente malhumorado._

_- Exactamente a éso me refiero. No tienes tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para tener una vida propia. – Habló rápidamente el Rokudaime. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Han sido diez años desde que regresarás a la aldea y no has hecho nada de tu vida. _

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estás menospreciando mis capacidades? - Dijo en un tono frío y pausado._

_- Por supuesto que no, jamás ignoraría tus habilidades. Eres un excelente ninja, uno de los mejores de la aldea, incluso, un sobresaliente Anbu y un calificadísimo Kyputen pero, aparte de eso ¿qué más Sasuke?_

_- La vida de la que me hablas no me interesa._

_- No me vengas con esas estupideces. – Expresó Naruto quien comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud de su amigo, pero entonces relajó su expresión con rapidez para mirar momentáneamente al Anbu con un poco de nerviosismo._

_- Sakura-Chan no te ama, ella no hará lo que tú le propusiste hace mucho tiempo. _

_Sasuke frunció el ceño con ira._

_- Lo sé. – Dijo con un amenazador tono de voz pausado y gélido._

_- No me malinterpretes, no lo digo para molestarte ni mucho menos para herirte, pero piensa que todos ya tenemos una vida instaurada; y no me refiero precisamente a los grados que poseemos, sino a las personas con las que nos rodeamos. – Enseguida un extraño brillo se distinguió en las celestes pupilas del Kage el cual formó inconscientemente una ilegible sonrisa en sus labios. - Ahora tenemos nuestras propias familias._

_El mutismo se apoderó de la habitación durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin Sasuke habló._

_- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí, Naruto? - Preguntó el moreno serenamente. _

_- Pienso que lo que debes hacer es formar una familia, es lo mejor para ti. _

_Como respuesta Sasuke bufó con indiferencia._ _- No me interesa. – Decretó finalmente, con los brazos cruzados por la hostigación de su amigo._

_- Sólo quiero que medites lo que te he dicho. ¿No era acaso tu deseo restaurar la preservación de tu Clan? Si no puedes cumplir tu principal ambición, entonces deberías ocuparte en hacer realidad aquel que le pospone._

_Sasuke miró fijamente al Rokudaime, escapando de su boca un taciturno suspiro._

_- Créeme Naruto, ya lo había pensado antes pero, así como mi situación se encuentra frente a la aldea me temo que éso sería imposible. _

_Naruto no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente lo que el Anbu se refería. Puesto que muchos años atrás había traicionado a la misma aldea y Naruto podía recordar perfectamente cómo su regreso había sido envuelta en el completo rechazo de la gran mayoría de los miembros de la aldea en contra del último Uchiha. Había sido aceptado su retorno por Tsunade-Sama cuando tenían 15 años y sin importar el pasar de los años demostrando su completa disposición en proteger a toda Konoha; aún arriesgando su propia vida, seguía siendo visto como un traidor, incluyendo a sus propios compañeros de la infancia. _

_En ese momento el moreno se levantó con claras intenciones de marcharse. _

_- En verdad me hubiera gustado cumplir al menos uno de mis anhelos; asesinar a Itachi y resucitar el Clan Uchiha, pero es plenamente imposible para mí. _

_- Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que podrías hallar a la persona indicada si lo intentaras. _

_- Naruto, eres demasiado idealista.- Señaló Sasuke con una sonrisa mordaz y melancólica, para después dirigirse a la puerta y justo cuando se encontraba a punto de girar el pomo dorado, Naruto posó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno._

_-No puedes seguir así para siempre Sasuke, si lo haces, jamás podrás ser feliz._

_- Descuida, mi vida siempre ha sido así, por lo que no me preocupa unos cuantos años más plagada en las mismas circunstancias._

_Fue entonces cuando su vista se poso en la nada que reflejaba aquel blanco, era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera apagado, como si su existencia no subsistiera y todo se borrara de su mente y cuerpo en igual desvanecimiento, todo en tan sólo un instante descubriendo que aquel frívolo y acromático color provenía de la intensidad de las pupilas de una chica parada frente a él._

_Fin del Flash back_

Pronto Sasuke desechó de su mente la imagen de la Hyûga que fácilmente podía reconocer por el blanco de sus ojos que revelaba su identidad, meditando nuevamente la propuesta de Naruto el cual no había podido dejar de pensar, pero nuevamente todas sus posibilidades se reducían a cero. Después de todo ¿quién querría compartir su vida junto a un indigno y repudiado traidor?

- El Clan Uchiha morirá conmigo. - Concretó con fatiga y ahogo en su ronca voz, mientras levantaba su rostro para deleitarse en observar por un momento la pálida luna fría de la noche.

---

Pronto las pruebas para el ingreso de los nuevos Anbu pasaron y Hanabi había sido una de los aprobados demostrando en todo momento una excelente técnica y uso del Byakugan junto a las distintas técnicas usadas por su familia, además de que su estratagema le había valido la victoria de forma redundante y precisa. Era en ese momento que se le entregaban a los aprobados el rollo que dentro se especificaban el equipo al cual era asignados, unos instantes después ya habían sido marcados con un distintivo tatuaje negro en su hombro izquierdo que demostraba su aceptación en el élite grupo, Hyûga Hanabi ahora era una Anbu.

Ya en la mansión, Hanabi había sido recibida con una agradable celebración, por lo que disfrutaba el cálido momento antes de ingresar formalmente a las filas de los Anbu, sabía de antemano que ya no podría ver tan a menudo su familia, pero aún así no se arrepentía de su decisión.

- Otou-San dice que ya no podrás estar con nosotros... ¿es cierto Hanabi-Neesan...? - Preguntó tristemente el pequeño Seimei que se acomodaba entre el hueco que dejaba la posición de las piernas cruzadas de la castaña.

- Otou-San tiene razón. - Respondió la chica con suavidad.

- No quiero que te vallas, prometo llamarte Oba-San si te quedas... Onegai, no te vallas. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo. - Dijo Seimei en un dulce e infantil puchero afligido.

- Seimei - Llamó la grave voz de Neji el cual se acercaba a donde el pequeño se hallaba. – Hanabi-Sama es libre de elegir su propio camino, no debes pedirle que se quede si ése no es su deseo.

- Pero, Otou-San...

- Esta bien Neji-Sama, no me molesta en absoluto. – Sonrió la Souke con sosegado ánimo dirigiendo su mirada blanca hacia su sobrino. – Algún día lo entenderá.

Seimei bajó la cabeza decepcionado y desconsolado, conciente que no podía hacer algo para cambiar la decisión de su familiar favorita. Pronto al verlo en ese estado su padre lo cargo de la menuda cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas perfectamente sentadas sobre el tatami.

- Es el destino que nos corresponde llevar. Algún día, tú también tomaras el camino que te pertenece para hacer realidad tus propias aspiraciones, porque serás fuerte y decidido. – Pronunció soberanamente Neji, colocando una cálida mano sobre la infantil cabeza, pero enseguida su expresión cambió a una más suave y amable.

– Es por ello que sin importar las circunstancias, nosotros jamás te dejaremos solo.

Seimei asintió quedamente, sonriendo con un poco más de ánimo hacía su padre.

Hanabi sonrió apaciblemente por la escena presenciaba, definitivamente su hermana era afortuna. Debido a las circunstancias hacía ya más de cinco años que el Soke había contraído matrimonio con un integrante de la propia familia. Hinata siendo mujer sólo podía casarse con un Hyûga para así preservar el legado del Clan, por lo que fue comprometida con Neji, elegido por sus excelentes capacidades como líder y shinobi, aún cuando su situación como integrante del Bouke daba muchas incógnitas por parte de la familia, uniendo por primera vez a la casa principal y secundaria. A pesar de haber sido comprometidos en un matrimonio por conveniencia con el único objetivo de proporcionar un heredero, el tiempo hizo lo suyo, haciendo nacer el amor entre éstos con el pasar de los años.

"Onee-San es muy afortunada." Estableció interiormente Hanabi, mientras una pequeña punzada de dolor pinchaba su pecho.

- ¿Imotô-San? - Una dulce voz la llamó muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Uh? - Musitó al mirar a Hinata sentándose a su lado con un semblante dulce y maternal como era tan característico en ella.

- Toma, te serán de gran ayuda. – Dicto suavemente Hinata, entregándole a Hanabi un transparente frasco con un líquido azulado de un tenue resplandor y una frasquilla de porcelana negra, con diminutas mariposas doradas grabadas sobre delgadas líneas plateadas que simulaban ser arroyos.

Hanabi recibió el presente agradeciéndole a su hermana de forma silenciosa, a pesar de que en su interior se mezclaba la felicidad con la tristeza disfrutó el resto de la celebración, desprendiéndose finalmente de su hogar.

---

Sasuke esperaba en el mismo lugar donde siempre gustaba observar del paisaje, sentado apaciblemente sobre una enorme roca grisácea. Admirando bajo su máscara la lejanía de la aldea de Konoha que siempre se aseguraba de vigilar y proteger, porque ahí vivían personas importantes para él, escasas, pero sumamente significativas. Enseguida un suspiro largo escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que una nueva presencia se acerba a él con sigilo.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Kyaputen-San. - Saludó una voz detrás del Uchiha.

Sasuke se levantó pesadamente de su lugar, sabía de antemano que debía tratarse del nuevo elemento del grupo, por lo que se quitó su máscara para presentarse de forma más cortes. Aunque frente a la aldea las identidades de los miembros del Anbu eran completamente ocultas no era una norma que se seguía dentro del mismo grupo, que por lo usual éstos eran plenamente conocidos exclusivamente entre sus propios equipos.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. - Declaró el moreno con voz apagada después de haber girado su cuerpo para mirar de frente al recién llegado.

Hanabi no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, ya que el hombre al que había saludado no era otro sino el mismo con el que se había encontrado en la oficina del Hokage, y para aumentar su asombro era nada más ni nada menos que su superior. Pero entonces repasó nuevamente el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" en su cabeza.

Sasuke levantó una ceja con extrañeza por la inusual situación, nuevamente observó los pálidos ojos, parecía ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que escuchó su voz cantarina susurrar.

- Uchiha... – Murmuró la Hyûga en voz alta sin darse cuenta y al instante su mente reaccionó al reconocer la identidad del apellido, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

- El pergamino. - Pronunció el Anbu con voz trémula por la incrustada mirada que le dedicaba la chica, comenzaba a inquietarle aquellos ojos que claramente compartían características extrañamente duales y contradictorios, por lo que decidió prestar completa atención al rollo que recibía en sus manos.

- Hyûga Hanabi – Emitió Sasuke lentamente y la castaña sintió cómo su corazón volvía a latirle con rapidez al escuchar la manera como había pronunciado su nombre, sintiéndose completamente estúpida por su reacción.

- ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Hanabi lo miró enmarcando ligeramente su ceño. – Hai, eres el antiguo traidor que nuevamente regresó a Konoha. – Terminó de decir con enorme gravedad y sinceridad por lo que Sasuke sonrió divertido por el agudo atrevimiento.

- Y aún en total conocimiento de mi acción ¿deseas pertenecer a éste equipo? - Interrogó esta vez desvaneciendo la sonrisa al instante.

- Hai - Contestó sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Hanabi volvió a perderse en los profundos ojos negros del moreno, nuevamente esa sensación de reconocimiento recorría su piel y era un estremecimiento que la perturbaba cada vez mayor eficiencia. - ¿Ya nos habíamos conocido antes? - Preguntó decididamente la Hyûga sin apartar su mirada.

Sasuke no contestó al instante, simplemente ladeo su cabeza ligeramente, reafirmando su expresión severa.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- No lo sé, sólo lo siento. - Respondió ligeramente confundida por lo sincera que había sido con una persona que apenas conocía, nuevamente se sentía como una chiquilla ante aquel hombre. – No me hagas caso, lo más probable es que este equivocada. - Intentó corregir su anterior acción.

- No del todo. - Susurró el moreno tan débilmente que apenas y había movido sus labios.

- ¿Uh? - Gesticuló la joven Anbu por no haber escuchado del todo lo dicho por su ahora capitán, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna desistió pensando que se trataba de algo insignificante.

- Espero estés lista, porque tenemos muchos asuntos que atender.

Hanabi respondió con una afirmación muda y severa. Con toda presteza los dos ninjas desparecieron del solitario paisaje, sin dejar vestigios de su presencia.

**Fin del capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Gomen nasai: Lo siento

Rokudaime: Sexto (una disculpa por la anterior traducción)

Kyaputen: Capitán

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Oba-San: Tía

Otou-San: Padre

Imotô-San: Hermana menor

Souke: Familia principal o casa principal

Bouke: Familia secundaria o casa secundaria

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Bueno, al final el segundo capítulo. Valla que recibido muy poca audiencia, pero ya me lo esperaba por tratarse de una pareja muy rara, aún así me gusta y tengo ciertas expectativas sobres estos dos.

Hanabi comienza a ser mi personaje favorito... bueno, en realidad todos los Hyûga son mis favoritos, ya sean Neji, Hinata y los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi.

Ya saben, díganme sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

**Agradecimientos:**

**U-Itachi: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tu review, y tienes mucha razón, creo que hay más fics de Naruto/Sasuke que otra cosa... no sé porque pero es así (Se tata de los amantes del yaoi, están presentes en todos los ánimes). Que bueno que te agrade la idea de Hanabi con Sasuke, en lo particular la idea me da mucha curiosidad, por eso es que la uso en este fic y como últimamente estoy obsesionándome con el personaje de Hanabi pues este es el resultado... su propio fic.

Descuida, mientras reciba al menos un review de alguna persona que le agrade el fic seguiré escribiendo con muchos ánimos. Espero sigas escribiéndome y me digas qué te ha parecido el capítulo.

Besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	3. A falta de tacto

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el tercer capítulo.

Perdonen el atraso pero en verdad no se me ocurría NADA en este capítulo y si ustedes lectores fueran tan amables de decirme lo que piensan que deba contener o darme algunas ideas se los agradeceré de antemano para continuar con este proyecto que en verdad me interesa…

La pareja Sasuke/Hanabi me llama mucho la atención y por lo visto a otras cuantas personas también w.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero agradecer la valiosa ayuda de Cappucceto, la cual sin ella no hubiera podido seguir escribiendo ya que no sabía exactamente cómo continuar la historia, así que dedico este capítulo a ella.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 3**

**A falta de tacto… **

Hanabi suspiró desganadamente, enderezó su espalda, estiró sus brazos para tratar de quitarse la pereza y abrió la boca dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo bajo la blanca máscara de cuervo que ocultaba su rostro.

- ¿Siempre es así de aburrido?

Sasuke quien permanecía vigilante en una rama más alta, muy cerca de su ahora nueva compañera no contestó. Hanabi lanzó un bufido de inconformidad.

Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo la zona número once de las tierras del país de Fuego. En un principio, Hanabi se encontraba emocionada y agitada por las futuras y difíciles misiones de rango "S" que se presentarían ante ella, le avivaba enfrentarse a nuevos y peligrosos retos que pusieran en prueba su habilidad como kunoichi, tratando así de volverse más fuerte, pero en cuanto los dos primeros días comenzaron a pasar lentamente sin que se presentara nada excitante, Hanabi comenzó a desesperarse. Y es que la paciencia no era exactamente una de sus virtudes.

- ¿Siempre es así de aburrido, Kyaputen? – Preguntó la chica de mal humor por la reserva, saltó hasta el mismo lugar donde el Anbu se localizaba y lo miró fijamente esperando su respuesta.

- Iie – Se limitó a decir secamente.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos silenciosos que incomodaron a Hanabi, la Anbu miró nuevamente a su compañero quien parecía ignorarla y un discreto sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas por el ligero enfado provocado.

- Que aburrido. – Sentenció simplemente con dureza.

Al escucharla, Sasuke se acercó a la chica con una extraña lentitud.

– Nuestro principal deber es proteger al Rokudaime Hokage, después el de Konoha y por último el de no permitir que otros ninjas puedan perturbar la poca paz que existe en nuestra tierra y aldea. – Dijo con voz altamente reprendedora y ronca.

Hanabi lo miró sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo a pesar del ambiente tan frío que se había originado, cerrando sus puños por instinto. – Eso lo…

Inmediatamente la joven Anbu enmudeció y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Hanabi se agachó sin poder evitarlo, quitándose la máscara blanca que lanzó sin prestar atención mientras con su mano trataba de controlar el desproporcionado tosido. Sasuke frunció ligeramente al notar unas cuantas gotas de sangre que descendían de los labios hasta el cuello femenino.

- Debes ir de inmediato al hospital.

La Hyûga al fin se controló, negó con la cabeza y apoyó sus manos sobre la gruesa rama en la que se hallaba agachada. – No es necesario… sólo es una herida que aún no ha sanado por los encuentros de los exámenes Anbu.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir sus cejas.

- No puedes laborar en esas condiciones. Ve al hospital de Konoha y busca a Haruno Sakura, dile que vas de mi parte. Ella hará el resto y una vez recuperada regresa de inmediato para reportarte.

- No es nada grave. Puedo continuar con mis obligaciones perfectamente. – Repitió Hanabi con ligero tono irritado, mirando a su capitán con desdén por la vacilación de haber mencionado que no podría desempeñar sus labores en tales condiciones.

- No es una recomendación, es una orden. Ahora retírate y haz lo que te he dicho, Hyûga-San. – Pronunció con mayor autoridad y reprensión, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura con altivez.

- Ya te he dicho, que no es nada. No pienso ir al hospital si no me siento mal. – Insistió Hanabi, esta vez levantándose de su sitió para encarar al moreno.

- ¿Y cómo le llamas al hecho de escupir sangre? ¿Sentirse sólo "no bien"? - Habló está vez con mordacidad, frustrado de que la chica se negara a cumplir lo pedido. – Retírate ahora mismo.

Hanabi frunció su ceño y sus mejillas se coloraron aún más por el disgusto. No le había gustado en nada el tono con el cual se había referido su superior, por lo que su decisión se forjó aún más con su terquedad.

– No pienso ir. – Fue lo único que expresó, clavando fijamente sus blancos ojos sobre la máscara de su capitán.

Sasuke gruñó suavemente sin darse cuenta. Si había algo que Uchiha Sasuke detestara era la insubordinación y el incumplimiento de sus órdenes. ¿Qué se creía esta mujer al desafiar su autoridad así de sencillo? Al verla a los ojos recordó que provenía de la rama principal del orgulloso Clan de los Hyûga y por lo tanto estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que sus deseos dictaran. Este pensamiento se clavó firmemente en su cabeza y sus manos se tensaron por recordar el comportamiento rebelde de la joven.

Al no decir hada, Hanabi malinterpretó el silenció del moreno como una conformidad, por lo que rápidamente echó un vistazo al lugar donde su máscara había caído, el reconocerla entre lo matorrales la Souke se inclinó para saltar y llegar a ella, pero entonces, un resonado golpe inesperado la sorprendió justo a los lados de su cara.

Ahí se encontraba el Uchiha, con las manos levantadas y apoyadas sobre el tronco a la altura del rostro femenino, aprisionándola para evitar que no se moviera. Hanabi estaba expectante de sus reacciones, en un principió le había sorprendido el movimiento del hombre, pero igualmente lo miraba de forma reprobatoria por su creciente acercamiento.

Sasuke estaba realmente cabreado. No sólo la Hyûga se había negado a hacer lo que ordenaba, sino que se le había ocurrido la desfachatada e insolente idea de dejarlo ahí parado en el árbol como si fuera un idiota más que haría lo que ella quisiera.

- No te hagas la dura, porque ciertamente no te va en lo más mínimo. – Expresó de manera muy lenta y fría.

La Souke enfureció velozmente, se sentía humillada al ser tratada de esa forma tan irreverente, como si fuera un animal que debía ser reprendido por su amo. Inmediatamente su jutsu genético se activo sin ser totalmente consiente, tan sólo quería asesinarlo ahí mismo con la mirada. Simplemente el orgullo Hyûga se erguía en su pecho como si estuviera por demás forjado desde su nacimiento.

Sasuke gruñó por segunda vez ante la reacción de la chica, sus ánimos estaban caldeando peligrosamente por la situación tan molesta y fastidiosa que debía pasar. Giró la máscara de su rostro con irritación, revelando a su vez un par de pupilas sangrantes debido al Sharingan activado. Sus miradas se cruzaron penetrando una a la otra sin que ninguno se moviera un sólo centímetro.

- No vas a intimidarme… Uchiha. – Señaló una recia Hanabi, poniendo especial énfasis al apellido del moreno.

- ¿A no? – Preguntó con cierta reprensión y advertencia, convencido de que ya era hora de enseñarle a la Hyûga que fuera de la mansión era otra más.

Hanabi encrespó su rostro, manteniéndose lo más impasible que podía, pero Sasuke se acercó unos centímetros más y Hanabi retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la rasposa textura del árbol. La extrema proximidad la incomodó seriamente, sintiéndose por un momento indefensa y a la merced del moreno. La idea de tal condición la sulfuró.

Decidida, hizo un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca, del cual salió una filosa kunai que sujeto con velocidad, con la única intención de mantener una distancia más prudente, pero en ese instante sus manos se agarrotaron, estrechándose contra el árbol. Sasuke tenía enérgicamente sujetas las muñecas de la chica, la castaña no sabía que el Sahringan tenía la benéfica cualidad de observar los movimientos de su oponente con mayor lentitud, lo que le brindara una ventaja para él.

Pronto el cuerpo del moreno se acercó más al de Hanabi, acorralándola con mayor eficiencia. Estando así de cerca, Sasuke podía notar las brillantes pupilas fundirse por la ira, el blanco inmaculado de sus ojos que resplandecían con un extraño brillo; como un día de invierno nevado siendo iluminado por los rayos del sol, un delgado mechón cobrizo cubría parte de su rostro claro y un par de líneas ensangrentadas se dibujaban sobre la aperlada mandíbula de la chica. Pronto su atención se centró en su boca semiabierta, los labios rosados se movían tenuemente al compás de su respiración lenta y apagada. Sasuke volvió a fijar sus ojos rojos sobre los de Hanabi.

El silenció se hizo atronadoramente absorbente, un viento frío sacudió sus ropajes haciendo que sus ánimos se calmaran un poco. Pronto el Uchiha se decidió a hablar tan sólo un poco más serenado.

- Escúchame bien y escucha perfectamente porque sólo lo diré una vez. - Su voz sonó adusta y sutilmente descontrolada.

El Uchiha subió los brazos de la Souke por sobre su cabeza, aprisionándolas con una de sus manos, utilizando la que le quedaba libre para trazar con extraña lentitud la mandíbula de Hanabi hasta depositarla en la comisura de sus labios, algunos dedos se mantuvieron sobre los labios femeninos, impidiendo así que la Hyûga pudiera interrumpirlo. Hanabi no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un momento un escalofrío había subido por su espalda al sentir el sutil gesto en su rostro.

– Ya no estás en la mansión Hyûga donde puedas actuar a tu propia voluntad… - Sasuke interrumpió los pensamiento de Hanabi, centrando toda su atención en las palabras recién pronunciadas. - Tú ya no perteneces al Souke del Clan Hyûga ni tampoco eres Hyûga Hanabi, ya no más. Perdiste toda identidad y privilegios cuando ingresaste a esta tropa. Ahora eres un Anbu, y un Anbu sólo hace una cosa en este mundo: cumplir su misión.

El rostro del Kyaputen estaba tan cercana al de Hanabi, que ésta podía sentir el aliento caliente golpear su piel. Podía sentir cómo la mano del moreno apretaba intensamente sus muñecas, cómo sus dedos se imponían ante sus labios manchados, cómo sus mejillas ardían por la confusión que revolvía su estómago y cómo aquellos ojos escondían una mezcla de severidad y melancolía bajo la dureza de su color rojo. Hanabi sólo podía mirarlo directamente a él, como hipnotizada.

Nuevamente el silenció volvió a presentarse en el bosque de las tierras de Konoha. La Anbu desactivó su Byakugan, Sasuke la imitó de igual manera con el Sharingan y sus manos se retiraron de la chica. Hanabi lo miró decidida y sumamente apaciguada, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían destilando esa usual rabia reprimida.

- Tal vez cometí un grave error al unirme a los Anbu. – Se justificó, con el tono más frío que pudo articular.

Sasuke no se inmutó en absoluto por lo escuchado, simplemente volvió a girar la máscara que colgaba en su cabeza y la colocó nuevamente en su lugar correspondiente. - …Tal vez.

- Entonces este es un adiós, Uchiha Sasuke. – Caminó la joven, sin siquiera mirarlo, levantando una mano al aire en forma de despedida para después desaparecer del lugar.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado. Definitivamente no había actuado como debía y se reprendió duramente por ello. Sin embargo, tal vez era lo mejor. ¿Qué clase de Anbu sería si era tan intransigente frente a su Kyaputen, quien tenía toda la responsabilidad de su vida en sus manos? Además, quién sabe qué otra clase de nuevos conflictos podrían haberse acarreado a causa de sus difíciles caracteres, porque Sasuke lo reconocía de antemano, su carácter era muy difícil de relacionarse con otras personas y por supuesto la Hyûga también correspondía a esta categoría. Definitivamente era lo mejor que podría haber pasado.

De súbito, la máscara de cuervo usada por la chica apareció entre las malezas boscosas. Sasuke se limitó a levantarla y la observó detenidamente, recordando el marfil color de sus ojos con la textura natural con la que era hecha la máscara. Su miraba se centró en sus dedos manchados de sangre que sostenían el objeto.

- Sayounara, Hyûga-San. - Susurró tan bajo, como si fuera un simple suspiro perdido entre el taciturno bosque.

---

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Hanabi miraba por quinta ocasión la estructura de su hogar a lo lejos. Volvió a girar su cabeza, evitando todo contacto con ésta. Su genio comenzó a irritarse por el vacío formarse en su pecho.

Ella no quería regresar a la mansión.

Sí, tenía personas muy valiosas ahí, su padre; su hermana; su primo y su sobrino, pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Ellos no podían brindarle ninguna clase de satisfacción a su orgullo herido; al orgullo herido de que no poseía el perfil suficiente para convertirse en la futura líder del Clan, y el sentimiento le causaba un gran ahogo que oprimía su corazón. ¿No debería ser suficiente tener una familia para sentirse completamente plena y feliz en la vida? Un nuevo vuelco apretó su pecho, sabiendo que la respuesta a tal pregunta era un rotundo no.

La castaña apretó sus dientes con hastío y se sentó pesadamente en una banca cercana. El frío comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente y se abrazó a sí misma para brindarse un poco de calor. Un pequeño pinchazo se manifestó en su brazo derecho. El reciente tatuaje que la acreditaba como Anbu escocía en su piel, bajo la chamarra que usaba para ocultarla de miradas curiosas.

El rostro del Uchiha renació en su memoria, y su cara se contrajo en un claro gesto de irritación. ¿Quién se había creído a tomarla de las manos y sujetarla de tal manera arrogante? Sin ser consiente, la Hyûga se frotó tentativamente las muñecas anteriormente apresadas.

¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Una mocosa mimada?

Hanabi encrespó a más no poder, la simple idea de que aquel hombre, que tenía la peor reputación de toda Konoha, pudiera verla de forma insignificante y errada la encabritaba. Ella no era débil, jamás se había permitido serlo en sus 22 años y no se lo permitiría ahora. ¿Qué le importaba a él su estado de salud?

- ¡Baka! – Gritó hacia el oscuro cielo, completamente segura de la sentencia que le imponía al moreno.

Repentinamente, su grito fue interrumpido por una renovada tos. Hanabi tapó su boca con su mano, al terminar, notó un par de gotas de sangre manchando su piel.

**Fin del capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Cuervo: En Japón el cuervo es un animal considerado sesudo y con connotaciones supersticiosas de mala suerte.

Rokudaime Hokage: Sexta sombra de la Hoja

Kyaputen: Capitán

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Ahí lo tienen, el tercer capítulo. En serio que necesito ayuda, sí pueden darme ideas para el fanfic o lo que esperan que suceda en la historia; porque mi cerebro está seco, sería de mucho agradecimiento y ayuda. Sólo una petición más… **¿alguien podría decirme cómo es el carácter de Sai?**

Ju,ju,ju Creo que este acercamiento estuvo un poco fuerte para ser la primera vez, pero igualmente me gustó. Pasión… eso es pura pasión. XDDDDDDD

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, las cuales me han hecho proseguir mi proyecto del SasukeHanabi (Arriba las parejas raras!!) A pesar de la retrasada actualización.

**verox: **Hey, yo también lamento la tardanza de mi actualización… pero en serio no se me ocurría nada para el fic. Al fin mi cerebro fue iluminado y aquí está… y no te preocupes por los reviews mujer (bueno, en este me alegró el ánimo porque caso no tenía) No debes preocuparte en cómo decirlo sino decirlo!! Que para eso es la comunicación.

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran muchísimo y una disculpa por el retraso. En sí la pareja me llama la atención, no es que realmente me guste mucho pero es un reto personal. Y la curiosidad es precisamente por los caracteres tan fuertes que tienen estos dos chicos, no me imagino la clase de situaciones que pueden presentarse… además de que me gustaría ver una relación entre el clan Uchiha y Hyûga.

Ju,ju,ju ami también me gustas los temas incestuosos y yaoi XDDDD

**U-Itachi:** Perdona por el atraso… me tomé demasiado tiempo pero no se me ocurría nada!! Ahora que si tú me das ideas serían de gran ayuda para mi. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado… las cosas se ponen fuertes entre los dos y apenas esta comenzando su relación!!

**Nihmue:** Ju,ju,ju Creo que tú y yo tenemos los mismo gustos en parejas… ¿a poco no es interesante emparejar al arrogante Sasuke con la rebelde Hanabi? Que complicadísima sería esta relación. Los dos son tan orgullosos. XDDDDD

Como sea, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y mil perdones por el retraso!!

**Ame-Kunoichi:** Bueno, yo soy una mujer enferma que ama hacer parejas que bien podrían catalogarse simplemente como raras… y ahí tienes el resultado: un SasuHana… extraño en verdad. Pero igual me gusta la pareja porque siento que son pura pasión y cómo ves, sus personalidades chocaron a tan sólo el primer encuentro. XDDDD

Que viva el NejiHinata, en lo personal es mi pareja favorita de todo el Anime… son tan monos y perfectos. En realidad no se me había ocurrido emparejar a Naruto con Sakura pero igual… quien sabe… Ju,ju,ju. 8Ami tampoco me cae muy bien Sakura… tan superficial y caprichosa… que bueno que en el Shippuden cambia y ya es un poquito más madura)

Gracias por la felicitaciones y mucha suerte con tu fic.

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** ¿Hanabi con Naruto? Esa sí se me hace una pareja muy extraña… pero igualmente me gusta eso de que el chico sea el tierno y animado mientras la chica es la seria XDDDD. Gracias por los comentarios, me algran ya que no es una parejita muy popular y solicitada… pero igual aquí está.

Y mil perdones por el retraso!!!

**puchiko hyuuga:** Oh, otra fan del SasuHana… el mundo no es tan pequeño después de todo. Sé de antemano cuando buscas desesperadamente algo de tu pareja favorita y no encuentras NADA, es frustrante y desquiciante. También creo que Sasuke se ve bien con Hanabi, además de que con sus personalidades, su relación es una bomba. XDDDD

Continuaré con el fic, para los fanas del SasuHana

PD. La razón por la que no había podido actualizar era que no se me ocurría nada para continuar la historia, así que si tú quisieras darme algunas ideas o decirme qué te gustaría (como fan de esta pareja creo que te va bien) te lo agradecería de antemano.

**Isie:** Gracias... SasuHana en verdad es una pareja rara. Perdona por la larga demora... simplemente me ocurrió lo que a ningún escritor debería pasarle : No saber qué escribir.

**Silence Messiah:** Definitivamente si !! Detesto las parejas disque oficiales (entiéndase NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen) la odio a más no poder... me parecen horrorosas (una disculpa de antemano sí a ti te gusta y te ofende mis declaraciones). Por fin pude escribir la continuación del fic... y es que me había quedado en blanco y no sé por qué si al principio de si publicación todo iba muy bien (odio cuando me pasa esto). Sin embargo estoy de regreso y con algunas ideas de esta parejita.

Espero saber tu opinión sobre ste capítulo, ya que aunque no lo creas... el estilo y la situación es nueva para mi y jamás la había escrito.

Te mando muchos besos y abrazos !!

**4ivir-pink:** Es cierto, la pareja es rara pero igual encanta. XDDDDD SasuHana son excelentes. Espero no te haya decepcionado este capítulo.

**Cappuccetto :** Hola, hola chica. Como ves, ya actualicé este fanfic. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda... hiciste que mi cerebro moviera motores (rayos... por qué con Hansoku no es igual... Dios, es tan dificil de escribir). Me gusta la parejita, y más que nada me animé a escribirla porque es una meta personal... pienso que cualquier pareja puede funcionar simepre y cuando la justifiques bien. Eso es lo que creo firmemente y por eso mi terquedad en escribir un fic SasuHana cundo la pareja no es nada popular. Y es esa formula que tu has descrito (Uchiha+HyuugaPasión) es por lo que me encanta y a la vez es una tortura... no estoy nada acostumbrada a escribir parejas donde los dos tiene caracteres muy fuertes y es algo nuevo para mí. Espero me des tu opinión, ya sea buena o mal. Me parece que al fin he centrado un poc más el caracter de Hanabi y es ser orgullosa y rebelde, como que no sabe cómo ser delicada como su hermana. Y es de entenderse porque su padre siempre le xicgió demasiado, así que no podía permitirse ser un poco femenina... como que con lo ocupada que estab en su entrenamiento no se preocupaba mucho en ser femenina. No sé, me aprece que así es como la veo ahora.

Ya sabes lo que pienso de tus ideas y la verdad me gustaría mucho escribirlas en este fanfic. Espero sigamos en contacto.

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	4. Dulces sueños

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, aquí Kitsune escribiendo el cuarto capítulo… el cual me empieza a gustar cada vez más. El SasuHana es raro pero igual pienso puede funcionar (en realidad cualquier pareja puede funcionar siempre y cuando esté bien justificada).

Vivan las parejas raras!!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 4**

**Dulces sueños**

La noche había oscurecido por completo el cielo, unas cuantas estrellas se asomaron entre el negrusco panorama mientras las luces de los distintos puestos abiertos, los faroles y casas iluminaban por completo a la villa de Konoha.

Justo en la parte Este, donde los límites de la aldea bordeaban con el bosque, desfilaban numerosas y modestas casitas, y un poco más apartado se encontraba un erguido y solitario edificio de apenas tres pisos. Ese era el conocido lugar donde vivía el último Uchiha de Konoha y antiguo seguidor de Orochimaru: Uchiha Sasuke.

Por supuesto, el lugar era repudiado y evitado a cualquier costa por los habitantes de ser posible. El dueño del edificio jamás habría aceptado a un inquilino que causara la desocupación rápida e inesperada de los dos últimos departamentos restantes del lugar, a causa de la famosa reputación con el que contaba el moreno. Sin embargo, Sasuke resolvió rápidamente el problema al rentar de igual forma los restantes espacios; para un hombre de negocios, la mala reputación de un shinobi estaba de más si pagaba lo que le correspondía. A pesar de tener todo ese enorme espacio, el Anbu sólo iba en cortos periodos de tiempo cuando su arduo trabajo le permitía echar un rápido descanso y volver a su guardia habitual. Y hoy era precisamente una de esas contadas ocasiones.

Sasuke había tirado su máscara en la mesa, a pesar de encontrarse solo y regresar a su casa en tan pocas ocasiones, lo mantenía con un orden y sobriedad que lo hacía sentirse cómodo.

La lámpara estaba encendida, iluminando la amplia sala de modernos muebles acomodados en el departamento; la única posible ventaja de ser Anbu era el alto ingreso que aportaba la profesión, la desventaja, que tu vida podría acabar en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, eso no era ningún problema para el Uchiha, quien personalmente pensaba no tenía nada que perder.

Se encontraba recostado en su sillón, con los ojos tan sólo cerrados, manteniendo la mente despejada y en blanco para intentar relajarse cuando unos cuantos inesperados golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de su meditación. Acudió rápidamente, por si se trataba de algún asunto importante de Konoha que debiera atender y abrió la puerta sin esperar un segundo.

Instantáneamente una figura paso de largo y entró sin esperar una invitación. Era precisamente Hanabi, quien tenía los puños apretados y la misma expresión decidida de antes. Sasuke levantó una ceja oscura por la reciente y extraña intrusión.

- Escúchame bien y escucha perfectamente porque sólo lo diré una vez. – Indicó como si fuera una razón suficiente para explicar su ocurrente aparición.

El Uchiha obedeció sin importancia, reconociendo sus propias palabras dichas en Hanabi, pero ésta tan sólo enmudeció, como si su facultad comunicativa hubiera desaparecido de repente. ¿Acaso la Hyûga estaba… nerviosa?

- ¿Si? – Presionó Sasuke para hacerla hablar.

Hanabi agachó su cabeza con el ceño seriamente enmarcado y las mejillas sonrosadas, susurrando algo tan bajo que ni siquiera el fino oído de Sasuke pudo escuchar lo que decía, sin embargo, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al leer las palabras de los labios femeninos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó ahora con mayor disimulo de no comprender el mensaje. - No pude escucharte.

Hanabi mordisqueó su labio, tomó aíre y volvió a susurrar un poco más alto. - Gomen… nasai.

Por un momento la Hyûga miró de reojo a Sasuke, intentando descubrir cómo había reaccionado, pero al notar la expresión triunfante del moreno, sus puños se cerraron con furia.

Había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para intentar remediar su actitud y aquel hombre simplemente le satisfacía la situación en la que se encontraba. Si orgullo no pudo soportarlo más y caminó directo a la puerta para largarse en ese preciso momento, incluso cuando un pequeño pinchazo de aflicción le oprimía el corazón por su acción.

- Espera – El Uchiha fue más rápido y sujetó la muñeca de Hanabi. La chica trató de zafarse del agarre, pero Sasuke sólo tiró suavemente de su brazo para que se acercara a él.

- ¿Quieres seguir perteneciendo a los Anbu? – Preguntó conservando la misma sonrisa afilada dirigida a ésta.

El rostro de Hanabi se levantó con sorpresa. - ¡…Hai!

- Bien. – Terminó de decir serio y soltando el blanco brazo de la Hyûga, se aproximó a la mesa y tomó la máscara de cuervo para entregársela a su dueña.

Hanabi abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mirando distraídamente la blanca máscara. ¿Eso era todo lo que podía decirle? ¿Así y ya estaba todo enmendado? Sus pensamientos comenzaron a abordar su cabeza por la confusión que había provocado la acción del Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué…?

Sasuke tomó la mano de Hanabi y le entregó la máscara ante la incrédula expresión de la chica.

- Simplemente creo en las segundas oportunidades. – Señaló con un ligero tono mohíno.

La Hyûga lo miró sobrecogida. Podía sentir el abrumador peso de su orgullo herido vagando en su pecho, provocando que un sentimiento de incomodidad en su estómago surgiera con fuerza, hasta que no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo.

- … ¿Y bien? – Hanabi miró expectante y ansiosa.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó el Uchiha ligeramente confuso.

Hanabi frunció su ceño y Sasuke notó este gesto al instante como una advertencia a lo que seguramente seguiría.

- ¿No piensas disculparte también tú?

El Uchiha se quedó mudo por unos instantes. ¿Disculparse? ¡¿Él?! En primer lugar debía agradecerle de no haberla echado de su casa por entrar sin su permiso, y en segundo, la había aceptado nuevamente en los Anbu sin ninguna otra reprimenda o sermón. ¿Qué no era suficiente amabilidad de su parte? ¡¿Por qué habría él, disculparse por algo del cual NO tenía la culpa?! ¡Definitivamente NO tenía por qué disculparse!

Al segundo, distinguió las marcas en las muñecas de la castaña y recordó la extrema fuerza con la cual la había acorralado. Sasuke observó las delgadas cejas de Hanabi que comenzaron a estrecharse con mayor evidencia, mientras notaba el usual coloramiento de sus mejillas que se formaban por cualquier tipo de disgusto. Sasuke simplemente suspiró con indiferencia.

–…Gomen. – Expresó el moreno sin ninguna importancia a sus palabras.

Hanabi apretó sus labios al notar la falsa disculpa. – Al menos, deberías tratar de parecer más sincero.

Esta vez el rostro de Sasuke se contrajo sin dudarlo más. - … ¿Qué?

- Digo que cuando te disculpas deberías al menos parecer más sincero de lo falso que resultas ahora. – Contestó rápidamente la castaña con voz inflexible.

Ahora Sasuke se arrepentía de haber tratado de ser cordial, su respiración se hizo profunda y sus dedos comenzaron a frotar la sien de su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarse. - En verdad eres una mujer difícil.

Hanabi se conformó haciendo un sonoro resoplido y un giro de su cabeza para evitar mirar a su capitán. Ante ente gesto, Sasuke sonrió ligeramente por la inesperada reacción de la chica. Rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

– Ya es muy tarde, podrás ver a Haruno Sakura mañana temprano para tu revisión médica.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Hasta mañana?!

Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver la cara decepcionada de la castaña.

- ¿Y no podría acudir… con otro médico? – Hanabi ablandó su rostro, tratando así de convencer al Uchiha.

- Iie. – Negó decididamente.

- ¿No dijiste que debía acudir al hospital de inmediato porque no podía laborar en estas condiciones? Cualquier médico estará bien. – Reclamó la chica.

Sasuke frunció su ceño al ver que nuevamente caían en la misma rutina. – He dicho que no, además, no te sientes "mal", ¿verdad?.

La castaña lo miró con reprensión al descubrir adonde quería llegar el Uchiha.

- ¿O no fueron esas tus exactas palabras?

Hanabi no respondió, a pesar del momentáneo azoramiento en las mejillas que el moreno no dejo de notar. En seguida un rápido pensamiento se internó en su cabeza.

- ¿No me digas que no tienes adónde ir? – Sonrió de forma lobuna al distinguir el pesado silencio de la chica.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo como para mudarme… - Confesó sintiendo una ligera vergüenza de irresponsabilidad.

Nuevamente el mutismo embargó a la chica, estaba concentrada intentando encontrar una solución a su problema. Posiblemente tendría que refugiarse en alguna casa donde pudieran recibirle. El problema era que no tenía muy buenas relaciones con sus compañeros debido a su temperamental carácter.

- Quédate aquí esta noche.

Hanabi pestañeó sin saber sí lo que había escuchado era verdad, pronto un ligero nerviosismo de sospecha se apoderó de la chica al pensar en la invitación de un hombre a su apartamento. En ese instante Sasuke se acercó con lentitud.

- ¿Por qué esa mirada de desconfianza? ¿En verdad piensas que podría aprovechar de una mujer como tú?

Rápidamente la chica frunció el ceño. - ¿"Una mujer como tú"? – Preguntó realmente irritada por las palabras dichas.

El moreno gruñó fastidiado. - ¿En verdad quieres que me aproveche de ti? – Al ver el rostro aún más disgustado de Hanabi, Sasuke gruñó con mayor fuerza.

- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿se puede saber qué hay de malo en "una mujer como yo"? No es que realmente me interese la opinión de "un hombre como tú" quien sobra decir es como un apestado en la aldea, pero me ha dejado hasta cierto punto… impactada. - Comenzó a hablar con un ligero tono de ironía mordaz.

- Si no te interesa mi opinión, ¿entonces por qué maldita la pregunta? – Interrogó con el característico y peligroso modo de hablar lento y frío en sus palabras. Estaba realmente malhumorado con la Hyûga por tomar demasiada importancia a una situación tan banal como ésa. Simplemente no podía comprenderla, le había ofrecido un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero reaccionada de forma defensiva sin ninguna razón aparente, parecía que a esta mujer nada era suficiente.

- Siempre me ha resultado fascinante ver hasta qué punto llega la arrogancia de un hombre. – Se excusó de manera indiferente por el argumento, aún sabiendo que eso podría costarle caro.

Sasuke no contestó ante aquel nuevo "reto de paciencia" que su ahora reintegrada compañera le hacía pasar, simplemente respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, pero una vez logrado, al ver la expresión segura e insensata de la joven, su sangre comenzó a bullir con mayor fuerza hasta su cabeza. A estás alturas, Sasuke tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarlo. Hacía tan sólo unas cuantos minutos cuando se sentía realmente relajado y descansado, hasta que esta chica se había presentado causando que su humor se caldeara. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer provocara tales disturbios en su temperamento siempre temple y controlado? Al verla ahí, con el rostro fruncido, los labios encendidos y la mirada altiva, Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar de mirarla con gravedad.

– Yo jamás podría interesarme en una mujer como tú. – Respondió con austeridad provocando que la chica temblara de rabia, parecía que se estaba conteniendo en ese segundo porque podía notar cómo Hanabi se mordía furiosamente el labio inferior, provocando a su vez que éste enrojeciera.

Hanabi bufó con desaprobación. – Todos son iguales.

El Anbu no esperó más y tomó su máscara de la mesa con urgencia de marcharse antes de que pudiera cometer el error de turbarse un segundo más con la castaña como aquella misma mañana.

- ¿Te vas? – Interrogó Hanabi con sorpresa por la repentina acción, olvidándose por completo de su anterior disgusto.

- Aún tengo cosas que hacer. – Respondió con frialdad.

- Pero… - Hanabi se acercó a él velozmente inspeccionando el rostro de Sasuke con severidad. – Luces un poco pálido. ¿Cuánto has descansado exactamente? No mucho creo, ya que apenas te vi hace un par de horas.

En ese instante, la mano de la chica descansó en la frente del moreno para verificar su temperatura; justo como estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermana hacerlo constantemente. Sasuke frunció ligeramente sus cejas, sintiéndose extraño con la reacción de la Hyûga. Hasta ahora, sólo unas muy escasas personas se preocupaban por él, y definitivamente era una experiencia nueva ésta la que se presentaba, sin embargo, recordó sus tareas sin cumplir.

- Estoy acostumbrado a este ritmo de vida. – Expresó retirando la mano femenina y se despidió finalmente dejando una pequeña nube de humo que no permitía una mínima oportunidad de réplica por parte de su compañera.

Hanabi bufó con fastidio por el rápido escape. – Baka… - Sentenció duramente recordando el pálido color de su piel, hasta que su expresión se suavizó tenuemente.

En un momento recordó que ella también se encontraba cansada y además enferma, no comprendía cómo era que aquel hombre pudiera llevar una rutina tan pesada como ésa.

Nuevamente la tos la sacudió y la chica se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Abrió el brillante grifo y lavó su cara aquejada con un poco de agua fría. Al terminar de refrescarse salió para darse cuanta que el baño al cual había acudido se encontraba en lo que parecía la habitación de su superior. Miró la cama de Sasuke con cierto recelo, parecía muy cómoda por su amplio tamaño y las delicadas sábanas que tenía, pero Hanabi se negó rotundamente a dormir en esa cama virando su rostro con suficiencia. La simple idea de dormir en la misma cama que Sasuke la incomodó de sobre manera por lo que se dirigió a la sala y se desplomó rendida en el que parecía ser el mejor sillón del lugar.

Hanabi frunció al ceño al sentir la dureza del mueble y el pequeño tamaño del cual sobresalían sus pies. No era el mejor lugar para dormir, pero al menos tenía un sitio donde pasar esa noche sin tener que recurrir a la mansión. A pesar de la penosa posición en la que se encontraba para intentar sentirse un poco más cómoda, el sueño la abordó instantáneamente, por lo que la joven Hyûga simplemente se dejó llevar al cerrar sus ojos por un momento.

---

Hanabi sabía que ese día moriría. Tan sólo tenía diez años… pero sabía que moriría, aún cuando no fuera su deseo.

Las pocas heridas laceraban y enrojecían su piel blanca, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que lastimaba su pequeño pecho, sus apagados ojos apenas si podían distinguir las numerosas siluetas que se apilaban a su alrededor y su cuerpo entumecido caía poco a poco rendido ante aquellas hipnotizantes presencias.

Las monumentales y acechadoras serpientes zigzagueaban a su alrededor con afilados ojos ambarinos y lenguas viperinas sobresaliendo de su hocico. Tan largos sus cuerpos que parecían no tener fin. Aún con la poca lucidez que le permitía el poderoso veneno, la joven Hyûga se repetía constantemente lo estúpida que había sido al ir sola a la zona 44 de la aldea, la zona de la muerte como era propiamente conocida.

El frío comenzó a invadir su pecho y su cuerpo entumeció tan pasivamente que parecía una estatua de mármol arrodilla.

"Alguien… estoy aquí… estoy… aquí…"

Podía escuchar el ensordecedor eco de su respiración lenta y pausada golpearla con fuerza, de un momento a otro los demás sonidos externos dejaron de existir, y su realidad se recreó en cada exhalación e inhalación hecha que desgarraban sus oídos atronadoramente en un círculo eterno de continuidad. Parecían horas inmortales el haber escuchado su acompasada respiración, sus ojos aún distinguían las numerosas serpientes que acechaban, poco a poco la distancia se acorto entre éstas y su presa listas para devorarla, hasta que una enorme silueta apareció oscureciendo por completo el paisaje.

En ese instante, el impenetrable silencio la golpeó brutalmente.

Las serpientes se retiraron sutilmente como si temieran la nueva presencia entre ellas, aglutinándose unas contra otras con amenazadores mordiscos de advertencia en el aíre dirigidos al intruso. Una gran oleaba de éxtasis por la reciente aparición incrementó la agresividad natural que las caracterizaban y sus largos cuerpos escamosos se levantaron gravemente listas para atacar.

"Estoy… aquí… sál… sálvame…"

Entonces una oscura lluvia cayó frente a ella manchando el verde pasto.

Utilizó todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para enfocar mejor su visión, buscando de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin distinguió la silueta de un muchacho parado a lo lejos mientras era empapado por la extraña lluvia. Sus párpados le punzaron al notar que ninguna gota caía sobre ella sino por el contrario, era el extraño chico quien salpicaba continuamente con espesas gotas de un oscurecido color rojo cayendo sobre los numerosos cadáveres de las serpientes mutiladas a sus pies.

El muchacho se acercó con lentitud y silencio, se agachó un momento y levantó a la Hyûga con sus ropajes destrozados entre sus brazos. Al tenerlo tan cerca, Hanabi distinguió el denso color negro de sus ojos y su cabello envolviéndolo en un aura sombría, sin ningún brillo reflejándose en éstos.

- En verdad… - Susurró tan sutilmente que se perdió en un débil suspiro. -…haces llover… sangre…

Lo único que sus sentidos podían percibir, eran la peculiar y extraña mezcla del olor metálico de la sangre y la fragancia dulce del veneno invadir su olfato, hasta que finalmente, se dejó caer inconsciente ante esa esencia: La esencia a muerte impregnada en ese muchacho.

---

Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dando a relucir el nevado color de sus pupilas.

- Apesta… – Su rostro se contrajo con repulsión debido al aroma que penetraba su olfato. - Todo este lugar apesta a sangre y veneno.

Al levantar el rostro, Hanabi abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo del todo.

- ¡¿Por qué estoy en SU cama?!

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Ahí lo tienen, el capítulo 4 terminado. Espero haya sido de su agrado ya que es algo un poco diferente de lo que pasó en el 3. Esos dos peleando siempre. Muy bien, ahí tienen la continuación del fic… espero les haya gustado. Está vez decidí irme por algo más ligero entre estos dos. Fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo… escribía y borraba continuamente porque no me gustaba cómo quedaba. Pero al fin salió…

Así que espero sus comentarios y opiniones, eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Créanme que me ayudan como no tienen idea para no salirme del margen de la historia.

**Silence Messiah:** Si… empiezo a creer que mi gusto por las parejas raras pues es… raro. No sé por qué!! En fin (Kitsune sin tomarle real importancia al asunto) me pone un poco nerviosa tus expectativas sobre el fic (porque así lo creo cuando escribiste "Tu fic promete mucho. Muchísimo.") que espero poder llegar a ellas.

Me encanta tu fic de "Los días I: Virgo Virginales", no sabes cuánto y creo que eres una estupenda escritora por lo cual eso me ha obligado a esforzarme más.

**bloody.Capuccetto:** Ah, ya sabes que esta pareja me interesa y en cierto punto hasta me gusta. Como lo había mencionado antes, es un reto para mi ya que no trato una relación más "clásica" a la que estoy acostumbrada… aquí se trata del "estira y afloja" y la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo cosas como éstas, aunque comienzo a disfrutarlas, pero mujer… ¡¿Cómo no voy a dedicártela si tú me has ayudado muchísimo en la historia?! Me has dado la inspiración y el motor a continuar (ojalá me pasara lo mismo con Hansoku) Al igual que como tú te expresas, es todo un placer para mi charlar contigo… en sí, de cualquier cosa.

Ahora pasando al capítulo, sí, Hanabi siempre está estresada, siempre piensa en lo que debe hacer y pienso que ella podría ser una de esa clase de personas perfeccionistas entregadas totalmente a su trabajo. Aunque en su personalidad la pongo como una persona orgullosa e impredecible, no me gustaría que Sasuke la conociera totalmente sino que le sorprendiera de vez en cuando. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? (Risas) A mi me gustó el comentario… o más bien grito de "¡¿Por qué estoy en SU cama?!"

Gracias por el dato del tatuaje, estoy muy agradecida por ello. Con lo de las máscaras, pues según yo tengo entendido las máscaras se definen según la personalidad del Anbu, las cuales casi siempre (o hasta ahora yo sólo he visto) son máscaras de animales. Preferí que Hanabi fuera un cuervo… me agrada la similitud que guardan entre ambos.

**Medea of Scripio:** ¿En serio? Eres o tra de la spocas personas que comparten mi opinión… Sasuke quedaría genial con Hanabi. Y tienes razón con lo de la continuación de Hansoku, si hasta aparece el nombre de mi querido Setsuna o al menos esa fue la idea original, al final se ha convertido en una historia aparte. Aún si fuera o no la continuación, es de a ley que ponga a Neji y Hinata casados y hasta con un hijo (el cual adoro).

Gracias por el ánimo y espero leerte en el próximo capítulo. Ya sabes, si tienes alguna duda o comentario no dudes en escribir.

**selene:** Exacto, las personalidades de Sasuke y Hanabi hasta cierto punto son parecidas ya que ambos son de carácter duro, pero igual es lo que me ha atraído la pareja. Espero me sigas dando tu opinión sobre la marcha de la historia entre ambos.

**Lia Du Black: **Gracias por el comentario, la propuesta de manejas una pareja tan poco convencional es debido a un reto personal… pero igual me gusta la pareja por sí misma. ¡Todfo el mundo quiere ver los rounds que se tiren esos dos! (Risas locas)


	5. Y esa mañana al despertar

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el quinto capítulo de este peculiar fanfic.

Me alegra ser la primera en escribir un SasuHana… como que la pareja ya está jalando un poco más. Y cómo no lo va a hacer si esos dos quedan muy bien. (Risas locas) Como sea, me divierto de lo lindo escribiendo sobre ellos y su extraña relación, si es que se le puede llamar relación a eso.

Hasta parece un **Dorama** coreano (Risas), nada más me faltaría la segunda pareja (porque eso sí, los Doramas coreanos se distinguen porque principalmente se trata de algún romance de 4 personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres… todo un círculo amoroso XDDDD).

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 5**

**Y esa mañana al despertar**

- ¡¿Por qué estoy en SU cama?!

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente.

- Al fin despertaste. – Declaró Sasuke con una aburrida e irritada mueca por el chillido escuchado.

Ahora Hanabi estaba completamente atónita y más confundida que antes, pronto sintió cómo su sangre se agolpaba hasta su rostro y el calor se intensificaba a cada momento. Y no era de menos, pues allí se encontraba el Uchiha frente a ella, usando una pequeña toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su perfecta cintura, con delgadas gotas perladas deslizándose por su abdomen muy bien trabajado y el cabello oscuro impregnado a su nuca y hombros, simplemente se veía importunamente atractivo. Obviamente, el moreno había decidido tomar una ducha.

Hanabi sintió como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro por la extraña situación. Al notar el intensificado azoramiento de la chica, Sasuke sonrió astutamente.

- Por cierto, eres demasiado empalagosa en la cama.

Un relámpago atravesó a la Hyûga dejándola totalmente en shock, mientras una frase se repetía inconscientemente en su cabeza.

"_Empalagosa en la cama… empalagosa en la cama… empalagosa en la cama…"_

Pero no podía recordar absolutamente nada, ¡lo último que le venía a la mente era el haberse quedado dormida en aquel incómodo sillón! Se miró a sí misma como mero reflejo, notando que llevaba puesta toda su ropa intacta.

- ¡Imposible! – Gritó escandalosamente causando que el moreno frunciera el ceño por la chillona voz. – Ésto no es más que una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste? Me refiero al hecho de estar precisamente aquí. – Declaró con frenesí mientras salía de la cómoda cama.

- No comprendo cuál es el problema. – Habló Sasuke de forma indiferente dirigiéndose a su cajonera.

- Para mí es un problema.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no le prestó la menor atención sacando su rutinario traje negro.

Hanabi lo miró con rabia. - Así que es éso… - Meditó velozmente afirmando con su cabeza. - disfrutas mucho el hecho de molestarme, te gusta pensar que soy alguien con la que puedes burlarte, ¿verdad?

El moreno gruñó con impaciencia, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la chica.

- ¿Por qué sigues aún aquí? – Susurró con sus fríos ojos clavados en Hanabi. – Te quiero fuera de mi habitación.

- Así que ahora me echas, ¿eh? ¿Quién te has creído que eres para hacer lo que te venga en gana?

- ¿No entiendes que quiero vestirme? – Interrogó conteniendo su irritación con una vena palpitando en su sien.

Hanabi al fin volvió a la realidad al mirar el estado semidesnudo de su superior, poco a poco un sutil sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Sin embargo, fue cuando una imagen se filtró en su cabeza, viéndolo así; con el cuerpo goteando, el oscuro cabello caído y sus ojos azabaches mirándola, Hanabi pudo reconocer un poco de aquel chico que la había salvado en el propio Uchiha Sasuke. Por el contrario, Sasuke no comprendía porqué el gesto concentrado de la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar para definitivamente sacarla de su cuarto, un ligero gruñido proveniente del estómago de la Hyûga interrumpió el mutismo.

La Souke se sonrojó intensamente con gesto rabioso, su estómago la había traicionado; y era de esperarse pues no había tomado ni un sólo bocado desde la mañana del día anterior, así que levantó su mentón y decidió retirarse lo más dignamente que aquella situación se lo permitiera.

Justo al poner la mano sobre el pomo, Sasuke la llamó con voz serena. – El desayuno está servido. – Terminó de decir, lanzando un cepillo de dientes nuevo a la joven.

Hanabi pestañeó por el reciente cambio de actitud. Al salir, descubrió que en la pequeña mesa del comedor se encontraba puesta para dos personas; omelet de claras, pan tostado acompañado de miel, fruta con queso cottage y un poco de café negro.

Otro nuevo gruñido resonó pero Hanabi decidió esperar, después de todo era una Hyûga y su educación había sido muy concisa en ese aspecto, además, debía admitir que odiaba comer sola así que fue a lavarse los dientes en un medio baño que había encontrado de casualidad, al final del comedor en un lugar apartado.

Al terminar se sentó precisamente en el sillón en el que inicialmente se había dormido para esperar al moreno, entonces, algo llamó su atención. Hanabi tomó la pequeña y retirada fotografía observándola con detenimiento y curiosidad. Podía ver a un muy joven Sasuke; calculaba que tuviera doce o tal vez trece años, con una mueca desaprobatoria dirigiéndola a un infantil Hokage, porque era el mismo Hokage quien fruncía y hacía un gracioso puchero. Hanabi siguió mirando el retrato, intentando identificar a las otras dos personas que los acompañaban, pudo reconocer a la pelirosa que sonreía graciosamente, alguna vez la había visto acompañada de su hermana, pero definitivamente conocía la reputación del hombre a su lado.

- El ninja copia. – Inmediatamente la castaña conectó sus ideas con lógica. – No sabía que Hatake-San había sido el Sensei de Hokage-Sama y Kyaputen. – Susurró ya que hasta lo que ella sabía alguna vez el Hokage, la pelirrosada y el Hatake habían formado un equipo juntos.

En aquel momento Hanabi fijó sus perlados ojos a la imagen de Sasuke con mayor detención y concentración. – Se parece mucho a ese chico… además, ese aroma... – Pensó con mayor cuidado. – No puede ser una simple coincidencia. – Determinó completamente segura en su afirmación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el Anbu salió de su cuarto. Al ver que la comida no había sido tocada, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. Hanabi sólo lo miró atentamente desde la sala y con el rostro curiosamente sereno.

- Cuando tenía diez años, un chico me salvó de morir. – Habló con suavidad mientras el hombre levantaba una oscura ceja por el extraño comentario.

- Ahora que lo pienso, eres igual a él.

El moreno se limitó a poner su máscara con todo sosiego y Hanabi no pudo evitar apretar sus labios con exasperación por la acción de Sasuke.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando. – Respondió el Anbu muy calmado bajo su propia máscara.

- ¿Por qué te pones la máscara? ¿Acaso sientes vergüenza de algo? – Reclamó ligeramente crispada por la respuesta. No era precisamente éso lo que quería escuchar. Rápidamente se detuvo y recordó que volvía a ser impulsiva, por lo que respiró profundamente para calmarse y lo intentó una vez más. - Siempre quise... darle las gracias. – Se justificó, aún con cierta vergüenza en su voz que sorprendió al Uchiha.

- Seguramente me estás confundiendo con alguien más. Yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. – Concluyó retirándose hasta la puerta e irse, por alguna razón ahora no tenía apetito para desayunar.

Hanabi se interpuso en su camino, manteniendo su rabiosa mirada dirigida completamente al moreno, hasta que un conocido olor dulce y metálico proveniente del Uchiha golpeó sus sentidos. Los ojos níveos se suavizaron de súbito por la sorpresa y su voz se cargó de lleno con gravedad.

- Estás mintiendo. – Declaró con seguridad en sus palabras, manteniéndose más firme que nunca en su posición.

El Uchiha arrugó furiosamente su frente, simplemente estaba comenzando a impacientarse y la cólera volvía a enturbiarle la mente, trató de irse lo más rápido posible, pero esta vez Hanabi se adelantó a él sujetándolo fuertemente por su brazo.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

En ese momento el moreno no pensó claramente, en un arranque de violencia dio un brusco movimiento de su brazo para zafarse del agarre y con su mano ahora libre sujetó rápidamente el cuello delgado y femenino con fuerza, sus ojos densos y negros estaban irradiando cólera hacía la joven frente a él a pesar de llevar puesta la pálida máscara. ¿Qué se creía tratándolo con tanta confianza como para decirle que estaba mintiendo? ¡¿Con qué coste se atrevía a afirmarlo?! Éstos pensamientos se concentraron en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta sus dedos apretaron con mayor potencia.

Hanabi no hizo absolutamente nada por evitar lo que pasaba a pesar del dolor, levantó una de sus manos y la posó en el brazo que la apresaba, ahora tenía toda la atención de Sasuke en ella y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

- No pienso permitirte marcharte hasta que me digas toda la verdad. – Declaró Hanabi con toda firmeza, aún con el rostro ligeramente alterado por la presión en su garganta.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes como única respuesta.

- Dijiste que estabas muy ocupado y debías atender otras cosas, pero estás aquí como si nada; dijiste que era "empalagosa en la cama" pero los dos sabemos que nada pasó entre tú y yo; dijiste que no sabías de lo que estaba hablando, pero por alguna razón estás intentando huir. ¿Acaso éso no te convierte en un mentiroso?

Los dedos oprimieron instantáneamente provocando que un enrojecimiento en la pálida piel de la Hyûga se hiciera notar, Hanabi abrió su boca para tratar de respirar mejor y sus ojos se entrecerraron por la dolencia inducida. A pesar de ésto, la Souke entornó sus ojos a la figura lobuna de la máscara, induciendo un sutil rubor en sus mejillas por la frustración.

- Incluso después de muchos años… reconozco el mismo olor a muerte que tenía ese mismo muchacho en ti. - Su mano abrazó fuertemente la muñeca de Sasuke con terquedad, concentró un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos que obligó al moreno a mitigar ligeramente su agarre por la aguda punzada provocada en los nervios del brazo.

Sin embargo, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a nacer en Sasuke, provocando que sus oídos zumbaran y el dolor se intensificara en una fuerte y aguda migraña que hicieron olvidar a Sasuke cualquier molestia que sufriera en su brazo. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y su respiración se hizo más profunda y pesada.

¡¿Por qué demonios no se callaba?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una maldita vez?! ¡¿Qué era lo que quería esta mujer de él?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿A qué le temes, Uchiha?

La pregunta resonó en sus oídos como un lejano eco y la presión en su cabeza se hizo atronadoramente intensa y dolorosa, esa voz… odiaba escuchar esa voz.

- Cállate – Dejó escapar ásperamente.

Hanabi enfureció e intensificó su agresión en la muñeca del hombre. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Grito con cólera. - ¡¿DIME, A QUÉ LE TEMES…?!

La delgada voz de la chica zumbó en los oídos de Sasuke aumentando la tensión en su cerebro, sentía su cabeza escocer por dentro y partirla en dos. El dolor era insoportable.

¡Tenía de callarla de una vez por todas!

Rápidamente la máscara de lobo cayó de súbito resonando por el pasillo y la voz de la Hyûga se perdió rudamente.

Los níveos ojos de Hanabi se encontraban abiertos como un par de platos, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cara la quemaba. Frente a ella, Uchiha Sasuke la estaba besando, aún con la mano sujeta a su cuello y ante la confusión, el flujo de chakra se detuvo por la falta de concentración. La Hyûga estaba intoxicada por el aroma que la envolvía, una mezcla dulzona y sangrienta que confundían su juicio. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de ese olor? Hanabi sólo podía percibir una gélida sensación; proveniente de los labios hambrientos, que recorrió su espalda en una rápida descarga eléctrica, por alguna razón fue incapaz de moverse y sus ojos se cerraron nerviosamente ante el reciente gusto por el frío beso que templaba su ardiente rostro.

Finalmente Sasuke se relajó y el dolor de su cabeza desapareció en un santiamén, por un instante atendió un tenue gemido en la fina voz femenina que en lugar de provocarle molestia se deleitó en escuchar. El sabor a menta procedente de Hanabi le invadió de imprevisto y en un arrebato de poca lucidez su mano se deslizó del cuello de la chica a su nuca para atraerla hasta él. Ahora estaba ardiendo por las recias caricias en sus labios, no supo cómo, pero una lengua húmeda rozó su labio inferior lo que hizo enloquecerlo, abrió su boca y recibió a la intrusa en un vehemente juego de reclamo y redención. La estaba devorando completa. Fue como si todo su autocontrol se fuera al demonio, ¿cuánto hacía que no probaba unos labios tiernos o simplemente sentía un cuerpo cálido cercano a él? Desde que había sido catalogado como "traidor" desde su regreso en Konoha, Sasuke había resuelto su situación en una autoexilio que le permitía cumplir con su trabajo sin provocar contrariedades tanto para sí mismo como para las personas que lo rodeaban. Lo único que quería era proteger lo poco que le quedaba en su vida, aún si eso significaba sacrificarse él mismo... la primera vez se había sacrificado al unirse a Orochimaru, una segunda ocasión no le parecía tan mala opción. Y ahora, patéticamente se estaba dejando arrastrar por las sensaciones que le provocaba una niña Hyûga. Entonces al recordar a Hanabi, una voz en su interior le recriminó su acción.

El Anbu se separó bruscamente de su compañera, intentando a toda costa controlar su respiración dispar, apretó impetuosamente sus puños y levantó uno de éstos para apretar furiosamente los labios que aún palpitaban por el recio contacto. Hanabi pestañeó confusa ante lo sucedido, sus piernas temblaron como gelatina cayendo al suelo de forma inconsciente y su cara ardió en una clara muestra de vergüenza.

Sasuke se alejó sin siquiera mirarla, tomó la máscara del suelo y la colocó de nuevo en su rostro ya serenado. – No olvides ver a Haruno Sakura. – Habló con una muy pronunciada y grave voz.

La Souke no respondió y Sasuke resopló con fastidio, pasó de largo junto a ella y se marchó del lugar dejando a una muy impresionaba Hanabi sola en el pasillo.

Rápidamente, Sasuke marchó en dirección al bosque maldiciéndose por lo estúpido que había sido. Definitivamente le afectaba estar con esa Hyûga que más que ser una ayuda en su quipo sólo pasaba a ser una molestia para él.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento muy malhumorado, había dejado un par de pergaminos importantes que había estudiado aquella tarde y los había olvidado por completo por culpa de su inesperada invitada de esa noche._

_Al no escuchar crítica, protesta o reproche por parte de su compañera cuando llegó, el moreno pensó que tal vez había decidido rechazar la estadía y marcharse, lo que no le extraño de ningún modo, pero una vez que tomó los pergaminos de la mesa y los guardó, pudo observar la figura de la castaña dormir en el sofá, Hanabi estaba en lo que parecía una muy incómoda posición por su rostro fruncido. El Uchiha negó con desaprobación al ver la imagen de los pies femeninos colgando al aire. _

_- Debió usar la cama. – Susurró con hastío y se encaminó a la puerta, pero inesperadamente se detuvo unos minutos, giró sus talones y regresó al mismo lugar donde se encontraba recostada Hanabi. _

_La observó unos rápidos segundos, con la cabeza lobuna inclinada hacia ella con aburrimiento. Un resoplido de resignación salió de la máscara y Sasuke tomó a Hanabi entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla. Decidió que debido a que no se encontraba de muy buena salud, lo mejor sería que durmiera en la cama, como debía ser, y después regresaría a terminar sus obligaciones._

_Entonces, un apagado y largo suspiro proveniente de Hanabi llamó la atención del Anbu, éste sólo la miró de forma curiosa. Estaba profundamente dormida, con el rostro insólitamente sereno y melancólico, le pareció extraño verla así pues siempre demostraba en todo momento un aire de superioridad y presunción muy característico en ella. De pronto, otro nuevo suspiro acompañado de una alargada inhalación hizo que los brazos de la joven se movieran de forma instintiva al cuerpo de Sasuke; como si estuviera buscando algún refugio alrededor del cuello masculino, sus manos se entrelazaron tras la nuca de un indiferente Sasuke y su cabeza se apoyó más al pecho del hombre. Sasuke dirigió sus profundos ojos a la pacificada expresión de la chica hasta por fin llegar a la cama. _

_- Ésta es la segunda vez. – Murmuró sin darse cuenta._

_Inmediatamente, Sasuke se inclinó nuevamente para recostarla, pero una vez se levantó para alejarse se dio cuenta que el abrazo de Hanabi alrededor de su cuello no se había soltado, ¡sino que toda ella se encontraba colgando de él! _

_Sasuke arrugó el ceño por la extraña fuerza, volvió a poner a Hanabi en la cama y trató de separa los dedos de la chica firmemente enlazados durante unos cuantos minutos. Al no obtener resultados, pronto Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que no pudiera quitársela de encima? Malhumorado, Sasuke se alzó de la cama con un claro semblante de molestia al ver la escena: La cabeza de Hanabi caía raramente hacia atrás mientras sus brazos aprisionaban de manera eficaz el cuello del Uchiha, no importaba cómo se moviera éste, Hanabi simplemente no se soltaba. _

"_¿Es que sueña que es un mono y yo un árbol?" Pensó de forma satírica y adusta. _

_- Hyûga-San – Se quitó la máscara y la llamó aún sabiendo que tal posición causaría un nuevo escándalo o amenaza por parte de la chica, pero ciertamente todo, absolutamente todo era mejor que ésto. – Hyûga-San, despierta. – La agitó una poco._

_Hanabi volvió a suspirar mientras una pequeña sonrisita atolondrada se dibujaba en sus labios. _

_- Esta mujer… - Protestó con gran desaprobación al tiempo que una vena de impaciencia aparecía en su sien. _

_Inesperadamente la Souke rió entre sueños, causando que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y aterrizara con desgana en la cama. Levantó la cabeza con esperanzas de ver a la joven despierta, pero fue inútil. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada sino maldecir mentalmente su suerte. Intentó levantarse, pero la posición en la que se encontraba Hanabi sobre él no le ayudaba mucho así que resignado se echó de nuevo al colchón. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora? _

_Por alguna razón, una calidez le asaltó, resopló irritado y volvió a subir su cabeza para asesinar con su mirada a la causante de todo ésto. Ciertamente no fue el mejor momento, ya que Hanabi parecía dormir deliciosamente y su expresión era inusualmente dulce e incluso tierna, notó cómo su boca se abría ligeramente y los largos cabellos castaños cubrían parte de su rostro, cayendo desordenadamente sobre el pecho del moreno hasta la cama. _

"_Que empalagosa" Concluyó finalmente al desear tener un poco más de espacio y libertad para moverse. _

_Súbitamente la calidez volvió a asaltarlo y sus ojos; ya menos amenazantes, se desviaron del semblante de la chica para posarse en el oscuro techo. Lo contempló por unos momentos hasta que poco a poco, estando así, una relajante sensación comenzó a incitarlo al sueño. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraron y la oscuridad lo invadió por completo. _

_Una luz lo obligó a abrir sus ojos taciturnos, Sasuke estiró sus brazos y desperezó su cerebro. Se sorprendió al ver la hora de la mañana, desde hacía algunos años, su somnolencia se había convertido ligero y corto por lo que frustrado, siempre podía dormir sólo unas cuantas horas. Obviamente, esta noche había sido una rara excepción. Levantó la cabeza con ojos despiertos y observó desganadamente a Hanabi con sus manos encogidas a ella misma. _

_En ese momento, le pareció que la mañana había sido un poco más fría de lo habitual. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sasuke se detuvo en una desolada pradera, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues ya dos presencias aparecieron casi de inmediato. Se trataban nada menos que los dos restantes miembros de la tercera tropa de los Anbu.

- ¿Dónde está nuestro nuevo compañero? – Preguntó una voz jovial y alborozada que se acercaba a su capitán.

El Uchiha gruñó suavemente por instinto al recordar a la aludida y miró de soslayo a su compañero. El Anbu portaba una salvaje máscara de perro, y es que lo más distintivo de ésta no sólo era la grotesca forma del animal, sino que en lugar de ser decorada con el característico color rojo, ésta utilizaba tinta oscura y rústica.

- Iie, ya nos alcanzará más tarde. – Informó indiferentemente Sasuke.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Y aquí lo tienen!! ¿Qué les pareció?

Creo que las cosas van cada vez más intensas (Risas locas). Al principio pensé en un capítulo como para que Sasuke y Hanabi convivieran y se conocieran un poco más pero después de leer un fanfic de HP (Snape y Hermione… lo sé, pareja muy rara pero el summary estaba muy bien escrito y me interesó) me pregunté después de 6 capítulos – Bueno, ¿hasta cuando un beso… o algo más…? – Por lo que decidí rescribir el capítulo hasta lo que ustedes; lectores, han leído.

Una cosa más, me gustaría saber sí les molestaría que pusiera un poco de Lemon en la historia. (Espero que no… XDDDD)

Espero sus comentarios y críticas, hasta la próxima.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

**selene:** No hay de qué. La parejita es rara pero igual me gusta escribir sobre ellos. (Risas) Espero te haya gustado este capítulo raro XDDDDDD. (Domínalo, Hanabi!!) por fin los momentos pasionales, como lo habías pedido… ¿fue tal como te los imaginaste? Yo creo que sí, XD.

Sasuke-Kun… en qué juego peligroso estás cayendo. Ya estas completamente tentado!! (Risas)

**Medea of Scripio:** Me encantó escribir la disculpa de Hanabi y cómo Sasuke saboreaba esta victoria (Risas). Esos dos me encantan. No sé sí el hecho de que Hanabi despertara en la cama de Sasuke fuera suerte o peligro, ya vez que nunca se queda tranquila.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos en el próximo.

**Lia Du Black:** Hola mujer!! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? (Risas) Se detestan pero se atraen, éso es seguro ahora. Sasuke sigue sufriendo por todas las cosas que tiene que pasar por su culpa (Risas) Si… claro XD.

**Silence Messiah:** Hola nuevamente!! ¿Pero cómo me dices eso? Amo el fic, Dios, me encanta el el hecho de que Shaka arda en deseos por su "pequeña" alumna Nessa (Risa psicópata – ¡Sufre Shaka, sufre!) Es tan cabezota (Risas) y me encanta la analogía que le pones a las cosas incluso triviales, ¿cómo no adorar el fic? Además, uno no siempre encuentra la inspiración o no sabe cómo tratar algún aspecto importante del fic (No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi pensar en cómo continuar el fic después del segundo capítulo, incluso cambié drásticamente la relación entre estos dos a la idea original que tenía en mente) No importa lo que me digas, me gusta y ya, aunque he de admitir que lo que me dices de mis propias expectativas no son del todo erróneas, sino lo contrario, sin embargo, el recibir apoyo de personas que ni por un momento habían contemplado a la pareja me satisface lo suficiente como para seguir con mi ideología: Cualquier pareja puede funcionar siempre y cuando sea justificable.

Gracias por los comentarios, espero sigas escribiéndome, besos ya brazos.

**akatsuki girl2:** Hanabi es guay!! Pero al final fue Sasuke quien la puso en su lugar (Risas), espero que Hanabi se vengue XD.

Estoy leyendo uno de tus fics; para empezar, pero he tenido tan poco tiempo que no he podido terminarlo, pero protçmeto dejarte un review de mi opinión. Espero sigamos en contacto.

**bloody.Cappuccetto:** Hola chica!! ¿Qué tal, te ha sosprendido este capítulo? Eso espero (Risas) Me encanta la actitud de Hanabi, no sé cómo lo veas tú pero esta relación es de locos... y me gusta XD.

Los sueños de Hanabi son una parte importante de la historia que he agregado para darle un poco de sazón y hacer un fic un poco menos convencional de lo acostumbrado, además de un pasado un poco triste para la joven Hyûga... o así menos así lo planteo yo. Ya veremos en un futuro cómo reacciona Sasuke ante este aspecto, tal vez hasta se sienta identificado o algo más, no lo sé.

(Risas) Sasuke huyendo... yo más bien diria que lo que hace es evitar ciertas situaciones, después de todo es poco paciente (con Hanabi especialmente) y reacciona de la forma menos favorable, lo que se reprocha siempre.

"- ¡¿Por qué estoy en SU cama?!" (Risas locas) No sabes lo lindo que me divertía cada vez que pensaba en esta frase y las razones de porqué Hanabi estaba en la cama de Sasuke. Como pudiste ver, Hanabi tenía sus ropitas intactas y no había pasado nada más... por así decirlo.

No te quedes con las duda mujer, dímelas. Me encnataría discutirlas y tal vez hasta una que otra idea me des, ya ves que contigo siempre se me ocurren una infinita variedad. Por desgracias ya no hemos continúado la comunicación con nuestros correos pero si tienes dudas o quieres hablar podemos hacerlo a travéz de ese medio, sería fabuloso saber lo que te gustaría que pasara en el fic.

Muchos besos y abrazos, espero recibir tu review y tu e-mail.

**Kayako Uzumaki Uxhija: **Gracias por el apoyo, la pareja en verdad lo necesita!! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, como pudiste leer, ya empiezan los encuentros amorosos entre estos dos (Risas)

**busu:** Debo decir que a primera impresión me desconcertó tu Nick, ¿por qué busu?

Pasando al fic, la mayoría de las personas en ningún momento se hubieran imaginado un Sasuke/Hanabi (Risas) y es por eso que estoy planteando esta pareja como "opción". ¡Por supuesto van a quedar juntitos y sedientos de amor! Aunque eso sí, deberan pasar por muchas cosas para conseguirlo. (Risas) Es la ventaja de ser escritora, haces lo que se te dé la gana con los personajes XD.

**conchito:** Hola, que gusto que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Al parecer te gusta el NejiHina (o al menos eso creo por tus comentarios) Pronto se sabrán más parejas que aunque son populares se consideran raras, además de la familia de Naruto, me encantan (Risas XD).


	6. Dilemas, dilemas

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el sexto capítulo.

Me pregunto sí saben quién era el Anbu de la "salvaje máscara de perro", puse una pequeña pista de su identidad, espero lo noten porque es un personaje ya conocido por muchos (y también querido por otras XD). Como sea, será un personaje importante en la historia, pobre Sasuke, tiene que lidiar con toda clase de personas que lo sacan de quicio… pero es que él también es un amargado!! (Risas).

Hokage powa!!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 6**

**Dilemas, dilemas**

- ¡Haruno Sakura!

Las blancas puertas se habían abierto con brusquedad, saliendo de ésta una colérica y furiosa mujer que caminaba con rápidos y determinantes pasos a su camino. Algunos curiosos se asomaron de los diferentes cuartos del hospital; entre ellos pacientes y médicos, que al notar los característicos ojos Hyûga no hicieron más que reconocer la identidad de la mujer como Hanabi, la mujer más orgullosa de todo el Souke.

- ¡¿Dónde está Haruno Sakura?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! – Gritó con mayor intensidad y enojo al no poder encontrarla.

Algunos ninjas intentaron calmarla pero al no responder la pregunta de Hanabi, ésta simplemente los ignoraba. Avanzó unos cuantos metros y volvió a gritar desesperándose con cada minuto que pasaba en ese hospital. Una enfermera se acercó a ella para pedirle que no subiera la voz, pero Hanabi se encontraba tan rabiosa e iracunda que simplemente pasó de largo junto a ella sin dejar que terminara, sólo tenía en la cabeza un único pensamiento: venganza. Sí, vengarse por la humillación que había sufrido esa misma mañana, se sentía tan rebajada y doblegada que simplemente estaba hecha una furia por haberle permitido a ese hombre besarla, y lo que peor la ponía era que durante ese tiempo le había gustado. Le había encantado ese beso.

- ¡Alguien, que me diga dónde está Haruno Sakura! – Hanabi se detuvo bruscamente, cerrando sus puños con rabia.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No sabes que éste es un hospital? – Una voz conocida la amonestó por detrás.

Hanabi se giró dirigiendo una intensa mirada colérica. – Moegi

La aludida frunció su ceño con mayor evidencia y se acercó a Hanabi. – No sé cuál será tu problema, pero éste es un hospital y no puedes gritar por el lugar dando órdenes como si nada.

Hanabi la miró por un momento, Moegi era la kunoichi a la que podría considerar como su eterna rival, y no era de asombrase pues ya desde muy pequeñas habían iniciado esta extraña relación de compañerismo-rivalidad al desear demostrar que eran las kunoichis más fuertes de su generación. El hecho de haber pertenecido a diferentes quipos sólo las ayudó a reformar su competición, aún cuando cada una de ellas tomó caminos diferentes, se enfrentaron en numerosas ocasiones, siendo sucesos ya cotidianos entre sus compañeros, maestros y conocidos.

A pesar del tiempo, Moegi aún conservaba sus características "chapitas" coloradas, su cabello era sujeto por un par de largas coletas y usaba la misma bufanda roja que tenía desde niña.

- ¿Y se puede qué buscas exactamente? – Interrogó la rubia con cierta tosquedad.

Hanabi calló por un momento, conservando la misma expresión encrespada, ante ésto Moegi resopló con impaciencia, despejó su cabeza por el enfado que le había provocado el escándalo de Hanabi y se acercó a ella con gesto más sincero.

- Vamos, no deberías ser tan orgullosa y dime qué es lo que necesitas, después de todo las dos somos kunoichis de Konoha. Ya no somos más unas niñas.

La castaña se serenó por un instante dándole la razón a su compañera, dándose su tiempo para contestar.

– Necesito ver a Haruno Sakura, debido a una herida que no ha sanado del todo… - Hanabi volvió a apretar sus puños con fiereza al recordar un nombre odiado por ella. - Uchiha Sasuke fue quien me mandó con ella.

- ¿Haruno…? – Preguntó Moegi ahora realmente confundida por la explicación dada. – Pero a todo ésto, ¿qué tiene que ver Uchiha Sasuke contigo?

Hanabi bajó su cabeza, provocando que su cabello ocultara su rostro, pero no sus ojos penetrantes. - ¿No lo sabes? Uchiha y yo somos compañeros.

Moegi abrió los ojos dejando escapar un silbidito de terror que no pudo ocultar y Hanabi volvió a fruncir el ceño por la reacción de la rubia. Le había parecido una exageración.

- Así que Sasuke tiene una compañera, éso me alegra. – Habló una voz conocida acercándose hasta las dos chicas que las sorprendió.

- ¡Hokage-Sama! – Cambió súbitamente la actitud de Moegi. Emocionada se acercó a Naruto y le sonrió en forma de saludo. Naruto correspondió la cortesía acariciando brevemente la cabeza de la joven con cierta paternidad.

Hanabi inclinó su cabeza de forma más respetuosa y Naruto se acercó ensanchando su sonrisa traviesa. – Dime, ¿te trata con delicadeza?

La Souke se azoró mientras el enfado volvía a ella al recordar todo lo sucedido esa mañana. Al ver la expresión de la castaña, Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se cerraban para formar una mueca zorruna. – Creo que no.

- ¡Hokage! – Habló a lo lejos una mujer. – Deja ya de perder el tiempo y haz lo que viniste a hacer.

Naruto frunció ligeramente mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible; Hanabi tan sólo pudo distinguir las palabras "saludar" y "mujer obsesionada del trabajo", el Rokudaime se despidió apresuradamente de las dos chicas y despareció en una enorme nube de humo que invadió todo el corredor.

Moegi y Hanabi comenzaron a toser mientras salían de la densa humareda.

- Siempre hace lo mismo. – Se quejó la mujer quien con un movimiento de su brazo hizo desaparecer el humo por completo, para después posar impacientemente sus manos sobre su cadera.

La castaña miró a la mujer irritada y una sorpresa se apoderó de ella. ¡Era la misma niña que había visto en la fotografía!, con unos años mayor a aquella persona era ahora toda una mujer. Tenía el cabello rosado sutilmente corto hasta sus hombros mientras lucía su banda en la cabeza, con los labios pintados en un encendido tono carmín, usando unas altas botas negras y un corto y ajustado vestido blanco con múltiples bolsillos que aprovechaba para colocar toda clase de medicamentos, vendas y pequeños pergaminos, portando en la mano una pila de papeles. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una kunoichi médica.

- Sakura-Sama - Interrumpió Moegi dirigiéndose a la pelirosada con seriedad y respeto. - Hanabi-Kun pide una consulta personal…

Sakura se giró con rapidez hacia su subordinada. – Sumimasen, en estos momentos est…

- Viene de parte de… Uchiha Sasuke. – Volvió a interrumpir la chica sabiendo que con esa explicación bastaría para la Jounin médica.

Sakura suspiró desganadamente al no poder rechazar a la que sería su nueva paciente. – De acuerdo, Hanabi-Kun acompáñame.

Hanabi obedeció, ahora sabía muy bien por qué deseaba el moreno que fuera atendida por la Haruno, eran amigos de la infancia y era bien conocido el hecho de que era la ninja médica más talentosa de toda Konoha, además de que podría hacerle el favor de revisar a cualquier miembro de su equipo sin el requerimiento de papeleo innecesario que desperdiciara el precioso tiempo del que disponían los Anbu. Al parecer, el Uchiha también era un adicto al trabajo.

- Moegi-kun, encárgate de éstos pacientes. – Indicó Sakura dando el manojo de hojas que llevaba a la joven médica.

- Hai – Respondió la rubia y se marchó desapareciendo con paso apresurado.

Sakura y Hanabi caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación amplia y clara, Hanabi pensó que seguramente sería la oficina de la mujer debido al gran escritorio frente a ella, Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a una cortina que desplegó, en él se encontraba una improvisada habitación de hospital donde seguramente trataba algunas consultas o emergencias.

- Onegai, siéntate. – Señaló la cama.

La Hyûga lo hizo y un aura de chakra verdosa invadió las palmas de la pelirosa que comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la chica. Hanabi se sintió incómoda por ésto provocando que su nariz se arrugara ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran Neji-San y Hinata-San? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad al notar la incomodidad de su paciente.

Hanabi miró a Sakura. Recordaba las numerosas ocasiones en las que su hermana y su primo se reunían con un grupo de amigos y compañeros, entre ellos Sakura, por lo que no le extraño la pregunta. Desde algunos años atrás, Neji y Hinata habían tomado la gran responsabilidad de liderar al Clan, además de contar con la de educar al heredero Hyûga; Seime, lo cual los había limitado de la mayor parte de su tiempo.

– Neji-Sama y Nee-Sama se encuentran bien. – Contestó cortésmente aunque con cierta desgana.

- ¿Y Sei-Chan? ¿Aún le sigue gustando mirar las aves? – Preguntó Sakura con una notoria sonrisa.

Hanabi pestañeó ahora poniendo toda atención, le había parecido curiosa la forma en la que se había expresado la Jounin de su sobrino.

- Hai… en su último cumpleaños, recibió como regaló un libro de aves de Japón que guarda con mucho recelo. – Agregó la chica ahora un poco más interesada en la plática.

Sakura pareció complacida por ésto sin que la Souke comprendiera del todo su reacción. – Que bien. – Sonrió con mayor dulzura.

En ese momento, Hanabi pensó que tal vez había sido Sakura quien había mandado el obsequio. Por desgracia, ella no había podido asistir debido al examen Jounin que debió acreditar en la aldea de Kiri lo que provocó que Seimei llorara durante su partida.

- Me temo Hanabi-Kun… - Llamó Sakura con las manos avaluando ahora el estómago de la chica. – que tendrás que quedarte una noche en el hospital.

Hanabi frunció irritada por la conclusión. Sakura concentró una mayor cantidad de chakra y sus manos desaparecieron entre el vientre de la joven, la Souke gruñó tenuemente por el dolor que le provocaba la intervención de la pelirosada en sus cuerpo. Tras unos diez minutos, Sakura terminó para el alivió de Hanabi.

- Sufriste una herida interna que se había mantenido abierta hasta ahora por lo que parecer ser el ejercicio excesivo, me sorprende que no se haya abierto más de lo que debiera por el esfuerzo… - Explicó irguiéndose para tomar una lista de las habitaciones desocupadas en el hospital, buscando con rapidez una adecuada. - No es nada grave, por ahora cerré la herida pero existe una posibilidad de abrirse nuevamente por lo que reposarás en cama hasta mañana temprano…

Inesperadamente la ventana se abrió y un ligero viento sacudió la habitación que causó toda la atención de las mujeres.

- Ohayou – Saludó un hombre al pie de la ventana.

"Es Hatake-San" Identificó Hanabi con rapidez al notar el característico cabello gris y la banda ocultando su ojo izquierdo.

- Llegas tarde. – Le regañó Sakura posando sus manos sobre sus caderas al tiempo que se acercaba a Kakashi.

- En el camino me encontré con un perro rabioso, así que huí. – Reveló con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Hanabi estaba confundida por la excusa más inverosímil que había escuchado, ¿ése era el famoso Ninja Copia poseedor de más de 1000 técnicas, Hatake Kakashi? Entonces, ¿qué había sido éso? ¿Cómo un perro rabioso conseguiría asustar a un Jounin con una historial y reconocimiento tan memorable como el de Hatake Kakashi? Definitivamente era una excusa patética y sin sentido.

- Me sorprende que recibas una paciente hoy y a estás horas. – Habló el Hatake con ligera sorpresa mirando fijamente a la seria joven que lo observaba atenta.

- Pero que maleducada soy. – Sakura se regañó a sí misma por su descuido, caminó hasta dónde Hanabi se hallaba aún sentada y posó su mano en el hombro de ésta. – Es Hyûga Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata-San y prima de Neji-San.

Hanabi se levantó inclinándose ligeramente como mero saludo a la presentación. Sakura se acercó a Kakashi y su sonrisa se hizo más evidente que nunca.

- Hanabi-Kun, él es mi esposo, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi levantó la mano y sonrió por segunda ocasión.

- ¡¿Eee… Esposo…?! – Preguntó Hanabi sin ser realmente conciente de su expresión que no cabía de asombro. "¡¿Pero cómo…?! ¡Se llevan como unos diez años de diferencia mínimo… y además, él fue su Sensei…!" Los pensamientos en su cabeza la abrumaron en tal forma que sus mejillas se colorearon por la situación.

En eso, Hanabi se encontró con una niña que se aferraba al pantalón del Ninja Copia, reconociéndola como la hija de Kakashi y Sakura al notar el cabello del mismo apagado color gris de su padre y los brillantes ojos esmeraldinos de su madre, a pesar de su temprana edad tenía una cara con rasgos muy finos y delicados que la hacían lucir muy linda.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intensidad, se acercó hacía la niña y ésta salió con tanta ternura que Hanabi pensó que hasta el mismo amargado Uchiha Sasuke no podría evitar sonreír ante la escena.

- Y él es mi hijo, Obito.

"Hijo… hijo… hijo…" Fue como si se hubiera producido un eco con la misma palabra. Sí, su madre era una mujer hermosa, lo admitía y su padre… bueno, alguna vez había escuchado el rumor iniciado por Ayame; la chica que trabaja en el Ichiraku Ramen, de que Kakashi era un hombre realmente apuesto pero, ¡Dios, Obito era demasiado bonito para ser niño!

- Hajimemashite. – Se inclinó educadamente el infante con una notoria voz muy acorde a la de un niño que sacó a Hanabi de su enajenación.

"Obito, ya había escuchado antes ese nombre… aunque nunca pensé que se trataría del hijo de Kakashi-San" Meditó la Hyûga con premura.

- Muy bien Hanabi-Kun, ahora debes descansar. – Interrumpió Sakura con discreción. – Tu habitación será la 117 en el tercer piso. – Enseguida la mujer le entregó una tarjeta plateada a Hanabi que seguramente era la llave.

Justo cuando Hanabi notó las intenciones de Sakura de escoltarla hasta su habitación, ésta se detuvo. – No es necesario que me acompañe Sakura-San, puedo ir sola. – Terminó de decir con seguridad y antes que pudiera recibir un no como respuesta, Hanabi caminó con prisa hasta la puerta y se marchó.

Una vez afuera, Hanabi se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró aliviada.

- Eso fue extraño. – Susurró quedamente, se levantó y caminó hasta el ascensor donde oprimió el botón "3".

Ahora Hanabi comprendía por qué Moegi había preguntado "¿Haruno…?" anteriormente y se preguntaba por qué Uchiha le había dicho que se llamaba Haruno Sakura si ella ya se encontraba casada y por lo tanto su apellido había cambiado por el de su marido, además que por la edad de su hijo Obito parecía que llevaban muchos años juntos. ¿No se suponía que él y Sakura eran amigos? ¿Cómo un amigo iba a poder olvidar el nombre actual de sus conocidos o lo que pasaba en sus vida?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Hanabi se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar su cara se arrugó, odiaba los cuartos de hospital. El olor a medicina encerrada en ese lugar la atosigó con desagrado por lo que abrió la única ventana del cuarto, el sol a lo alto le iluminó la cara y un tenue viento refrescó su cara. Por alguna razón, la curiosidad sustituyó el enfado.

- Uchiha es… un hombre realmente misterioso.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Rokudaime: Sexto

Kiri: Nombre por el que se conoce a la villa oculta del País del Agua

Hajimemashite: Mucho gusto/Es un placer

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Al fin apareció Sakura y su familia, algo que me parece importante en la historia, no trascendental pero sí importante además de otros personajes que me agradan.

Hatake Obito es un niño muy tierno que por desgracia, es tan bonito que a simple vista siempre lo confunden con una niña, lo que no le hace nada de gracia al pobre Obi. Tiene la pinta de Sephiroth de Final Fantasy 7, ahora que lo pienso, cabello gris y ojos esmeraldinos.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

**Lia Du Black:** Hola!! Como vez está vez actualicé más rápido. Me encanta Hanabi, Dios, esa mujer me hace reír. Todo el mundo me pregunta qué diablos estaba soñando Hanabi aunque no fue nada especial, se podría decir que durmió bien (Risas).

¿Qué tal? ¿cómo vez la reaparición del Hokage Naruto? Que chismosito es este hombre XDDDDDDDD, pero bueno, al final es el Hokage quien tiene la gran responsabilidad de velar por su villa.

**Selene:** ¿Cómo no va a haber más Sasuke Hanabi? Bueno, aunque en este capítulo no lo hubo… no importa, ya quiero ver cuando se encuentren, Dios, Hanabi está loca (Risas locas)

Sasuke tirándose contra Hanabi (Risas), en verdad Hanabi le dará dolores de cabeza XDDDDDD pero al final Sasuke va a caer (Risas locas). Competencia… créeme que ya lo había pensad antes pero dime, ¿quién podría ser un "rival" digno del galán Sasuke? ¿Cómo compararlo…? Si tienes algunas recomendaciones, pues adelante que son totalmente bienvenidos.

Lemon (Risa psicópata… "Excelente…")

PD. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, aunque a veces debo detenerme porque no se me ocurre algo.

**bloody.Cappuccetto: **Oha!! Por desgracia no he podido contestarte el review, no sé qué demonios le pasa a mi cuenta que se aloca…

Sí tenías razón, era Kakashi, amo el Kakashi/Sakura (Risa psicópata). Lo de meterlos ala cama inocentonamente, era lo que quería realmente, el lemon tendrá que esperar un poco pero pondré más momentos Sasuke/Hanabi. El sueño de Hanabi en realidad no tiene relevancia en la historia, se podría decir que sólo fue un buen sueño.

"Supongo que pocas veces le pasa puesto que con su historial, al igual que Sasuke, debe tener un transtorno del sueño, por tanto: esa noche también ella durmió muy bien..." Pues suponen muy bien XDDDDD

Sí, sí habrá interacción entre la familia Hyûga y Sasuke, pero también deberá esperar.

Hokage powa!!

**xxx Belldandy xxx:** Hola Bell (Me encanta, suena tan tierno el Bell que no me he podido resistir escribirte así incluso antes que me pusieras los nuevos reviews)

Sip, la parece es muy rara, impopular y muy fuera de lo común (Risas) pero igual siento que los dos pueden resultar como pareja. Yo también soy super fan del Neji/Hinata, en realidad es mi pareja favorita de Naruto (El amor verdadero triunfará Mua, ja, ja…!!)

Te confieso que lo que me decepcionó fue una situación completamente estúpida, infantil y banal… en verdad. Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que un fic tan bueno perteneciera a la misma autora que tomaba la relación de unos personajes que se encontraban en las misma categoría que Sasuke/Hanabi (rara y muy fuera de lo común, aunque eso sí, la pareja contaba con un apoyo increíble de reviews que me traumó) así que decidí que yo también podía demostrar lo mismo, para ese entonces ya tenía en la cabeza la pareja Sasuke/Hanabi salida de una plática de un foro donde se mencionaban cuáles eran las parejas más raras del mundo Naruto pero que podrían funcionar y yo había dicho el SasukeHanabi, por lo que retomé la idea.

Me temo que el Lemon tendrá que esperar, pero definitivamente lo pondré, adoro los lemons (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD).

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, claro sí es que no te ha decepcionado la mención del Kakashi/Sakura XD, aunque me parece que esa serán las únicas apariciones de Kakashi.

PD. Claro que puedes llamarme Kitsu-Chan


	7. Cuentos cortos de HokageSama

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el séptimo capítulo de Yume, amo este fanfic!!.

Veo que a muchos no les desagradó el KakashiSakura… y su hijo Obito (el cual me parece una lindura w). Pronto se podrá saber un poquito más sobre las vidas del Naruto-Gumi, todo gracias a una fuente muy confiable (Risas).

Hokage powa!!

**Dedicatoria:**

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a **bloody.Cappuccetto** por su cumpleaños el cual fue el 6 de Enero. Muchas felicidades y perdona que no pudiera subir el capítulo antes…

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 7**

**Cuentos cortos de Hokage-Sama**

Hanabi respiró hondo el frío aire nocturno, harta ya de pasar un minuto más en esa sosiega habitación blanca había decidido escabullirse al techo. La noche comenzaba a caer y las estrellas se iluminaban entre el oscuro cielo.

La Souke observó con detenimiento y melancolía el paisaje y tras unos minutos de abstracción, se acercó a la orilla de la baranda para finalmente sentarse en el suelo. En ese momento la feliz expresión de la pelirosada se hizo presente, ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz?

…¿y por qué ella misma parecía tan triste?

Hanabi ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, descansando de aquel recuerdo. Por un momento le había parecido que la imagen de Sakura era igual que la de su hermana.

- Konban wa.

Hanabi se sobresaltó y miró detrás de ella a Naruto, saludandola con la palma de su mano levantada y una larga sonrisa traviesa. ¿Cómo no había podido reconocer la presencia del rubio? "Por algo es Hokage-Sama." Se respondió a así misma.

- Así que te escapaste, ¿ne? – Se acurrucó Naruto en la baranda con una sonrisa juguetona.

- No me gustan los hospitales. - Hanabi respondió levantando sus hombros sin importarle.

- Gomen… - Se disculpó Naruto provocando cierto asombro en la chica. – es sólo que siento un poco de curiosidad pero, ¿cómo se llevan tú y Sasuke? – Insistió con sinceridad en su rostro risueño.

Hanabi frunció instantáneamente haciendo un pequeño puchero en su boca. - Uchiha es extraño. – Sentenció finalmente pero Naruto parecía divertirle la afirmación, comprendía del todo la actitud de la chica. Al parecer ellos dos no se entendían muy bien.

- Bueno, Sasuke siempre ha sido alguien difícil de tratar, pero al final es una buena persona.

Ésto llamó la atención de Hanabi, lo que el Uzumaki no desaprovechó.

- Él… ha sufrido mucho, pero siempre intenta dar lo mejor de sí mismo y lo más importante, su único deseo es proteger Konoha, aún a pesar del rencor de sus pobladores que debe llevar en sus hombros por sus errores pasados. – Recalcó con una nota de voz ronca. – Creo que es algo que admirarle. – Naruto terminó con una sonrisa apagada.

Hanabi no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras dichas por el moreno cuando apenas lo había conocido: _"__Nuestro principal deber es proteger al Rokudaime Hokage, después el de Konoha y por último el de no permitir que otros ninjas puedan perturbar la poca paz que existe en nuestra tierra y aldea."_ Al momento, la Hyûga recordaba la fuerza y la sinceridad con la que Sasuke había pronunciado esas palabras. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- ¿Qué…? - Preguntó Hanabi ligeramente confundida.

- ¿Ves ese lugar? – Apuntó con su dedo directamente a una floristería a lo lejos, Hanabi asintió en silencio sin entender del todo.

- Nara Ino; dueña del comercio, lloró durante dos semanas cuando se enteró que Nara Shikamaru se iría de Konoha para vivir en Suna, así que me pidió ayuda para hacerlo regresar y yo acepté sin titubear, ella siempre fue demasiado celosa. – Narutó volvió a utilizar su índice para señalar otro lugar un poco más alejado. – El Clan Aburame tenía problemas para realizar una boda entre su heredero, Aburame Shino y una kunoichi de la Aldea de Kusa llamada Shihana. Aún cuando Shino jamás pronunció palabra alguna de ayuda, yo mismo intervine y utilicé mis propios recursos para proponer a la villa de Kusa un trato que satisfizo a las dos aldeas, así fue como Konoha formó un tratado de paz con Kusa.

La Hyûga podía recordar a la susodicha Shihana, era una mujer calificada por muchos como "hermosa". Hanabi aún no sabía si lo que veía con sus propios ojos era verdad o sólo su imaginación pero el Aburame parecía tenerle un trato más confiable y cercano a lo que nunca hubiera visto hacer con su propia hermana o su otro compañero durante todos los años que los había observado.

– Inuzuka Hana e Inuzuka Kiba… - Interrumpió Naruto, repitiendo su acción al avisar una espaciosa casa. - deseaban crear un equipo especializado en "Búsqueda y rescate" donde podían usar tanto sus habilidades de rastreo como las de sus compañeros caninos, todo debido a la desaparición de Shiranui Genma y su equipo. Yo mismo asesoré el proyecto donde tuvimos un resultado exitoso en nuestra misión y después de un año de funcionamiento la unidad fue formalmente aprobada al integrar nuevos prospectos del Clan Inuzuka, actualmente ha sido tan eficiente que se les está considerando ser la nueva Konoha Keimu Butai por sus excelente maestría en el arte de la investigación, exploración y salvamento. - Finalmente el rubio miró atentamente a Hanabi con una expresión animada. – Tenten junto conmigo fue una kunoichi que reforzó los lazos entre Suna y Konoha hace unos cuantos años, pero cuando deseo formar vínculos formales con el hermano mayor del Kazekage; Sabaku no Kankurou, el escándalo y la oposición fueron llevados por la misma aldea ya que Tenten no deseaba dejar de ser parte de Konoha, pero quería vivir en Suna. Así que creé para ella un sello, el Damaru no Juin.

- He oído hablar de ello, es un sello que no te permite revelar ciertos secretos… no importa si el sellado es drogado o torturado hasta la locura, nada conseguirá manifestarlos. – Reveló Hanabi con una intensa mirada.

- Aún no sé si fue lo mejor o lo peor para ella, pero Tenten estaba muy conforme con ello. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "_Mi cuerpo, mi sangre y mi lealtad estarán siempre para Konoha, pero mi corazón le pertenece sólo a Suna."_ Supongo que quiso decir que aunque su familia, sus amigos, sus recuerdos y todo lo que es importante para ella se encuentran en Konoha, lo único que deseaba era permanecer al lado del hombre que amaba en Suna. ¿No te parece algo muy tierno? - Preguntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa dibujada que poco a poco borró. - Cuando me dijo aquello con lo ojos iluminados y su sonrisa radiante, no pude evitar no aprobar su decisión. Sin embargo, muchos temían que una vez conformada en la aldea de Suna, ella podría enseñar los secretos ocultos de nuestra aldea de una u otra manera… - Explicó Naruto con melancolía, hasta que comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con desgana. - Kankurou estaba realmente cabreado cuando se enteró de todo, por suerte Kazekage-Sama pudo calmarlo antes de que todo se saliera de control… siempre fue un hombre difícil de manejar, pero creo que todo terminó bien.

Un tenue silencio se apoderó de los dos ninjas, Hanabi suspiró volviendo a admirar las lejanas y resplandecientes estrellas, Naruto sonrió y posó su mano en el hombro de la joven Hyûga.

- Hanabi-Kun, no olvides que soy Kage de Konoha y si tienes algún problema no dudes en consultármelo. – Explicó raídamente y con cierta exigencia, a pesar de conservar la usual sonrisa. – Después de todo, como Hokage mi responsabilidad y mis prioridades son ante todo el bien de los pobladores.

Hanabi sonrió por un momento, hasta que recordó algo que le desagradaba, bajó su cabeza con pesadumbre y su cabello resbaló ocultando por completo su rostro.

– Muy bien Hokage-Sama, hay algo que deseo… - Siseó de forma tétrica y sombría.

Pronto una escalofrío invadió al rubio arrepintiéndose de su oferta, una mujer resentida siempre era de temer para él, ya que eso parecía. La Souke levantó ligeramente su rostro provocando que las sombras de la noche acompañada con su pálida piel la tornaran tan espeluznante como un fantasma.

- Quiero… venganza… - Susurró tenebrosamente.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente ante la espectral imagen de Hanabi. – Seguramente estás así porque Sasuke te besó. – Intentó cambiar el tema, lo que pareció funcionar.

Hanabi levantó su cara por completo, abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa por el comentario escuchado. - ¿Cómo lo sabe…?

- No lo sabía… - Respondió el rubio honestamente. - pero ahora sí. – Sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

Hanabi se maldijo a sí misma por lo estúpida que había sido, el Hokage sólo estaba jugando para intentar zafarse de participar en su venganza y ella se lo había creído todo admitiendo algo que ahora le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso. ¡Dios, ¿qué otra cosa podía pasarle?!

- No te preocupes, Hanabi-Kun. – Trató de consolarla Naruto con la palma de su mano posicionada en el hombro de la chica. – Recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando Sasuke y yo nos besamos también.

Hanabi palideció por lo que había escuchado, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente imaginando un apasionado encuentro entre el rubio y el moreno. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, la castaña sacudió su cabeza para despejarse al tiempo que su coloramiento iba en aumento.

- ¡No lo interpretes mal Hanabi-Kun! – Se defendió Naruto al darse cuenta de su error. - ¡Aquello fue un accidente...! Estábamos peleando cuando de repente alguien me empujó y no pudimos evitar el be…

- ¡Lo mío no fue un accidente! – Interrumpió Hanabi al no desear obtener mayor información a la que el Hokage ya le había proporcionado.

- ¿No lo fue? ¿Y entonces…? – Interrogó rascándose la cabeza realmente confundido, pues no era nada común el hecho de que Sasuke pudiera interesarse por alguna mujer.

- Él… me besó. – Confesó con ligero azoramiento e irritación.

- No entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema? – Naruto no comprendía del todo, para él la lógica radicaba en: se besaron, ¿y?

- ¿Que no entiende lo que quiero decir? – Hanabi se levantó furiosa y desesperada para acercarse a Naruto muy alerta a los movimientos de una mujer resentida. -¡No es más que un arrogante presumido que cree ser mejor en todo! ¡Hace lo que quiere sin preocuparse! ¡¿En verdad piensa que pede burlarse de mí así nada más y ya?! ¡LO ODIO! – Gritó finalmente desahogándose por fin, un tenue viento sopló y Naruto sonrió con expresión paternal y paciente.

- No te preocupes por eso. – Intentó calmarla con su cálida sonrisa. - Seguramente Sasuke no está interesado en ti realmente.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a brotar de la frente de Hanabi, ¿es que se estaba burlando de ella o qué? Sus ojos blancos relampaguearon con furia siendo dirigidos a un nervioso Naruto, la expresión de Hanabi le había recordado el gesto rabioso que Sakura hacía cada vez que se enfadaba con él y lo golpeaba terriblemente con esa fuerza sobrehumana.

- ¡Iie, no lo digo por menospreciarte Hanabi-Kun…! – Retrocedió intentando justificarse para salvar su vida, pero Hanabi mantuvo la misma expresión asesina. - ¡Es sólo que Sasuke ama a otra mujer!

Parecía que el enfado había desaparecido por arte de magia, Hanabi pestañeó. ¿Sasuke enamorado? Le parecía una broma loca y absurda. - ¿De quién? – Soltó a decir pues la curiosidad la embargó.

- ¿De quién? – Naruto rió por el merodeo de la Hyûga. - ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? La conociste precisamente hoy.

La mente de Hanabi conectó de inmediato. - ¿Hatake Sakura…? – Preguntó rápidamente.

Naruto no respondió por lo que Hanabi lo tomó como una afirmación.

- ¡Pero si es una mujer casada! – Grito indignada y alterada por la situación, había reconocido que Sakura realmente parecía amar tanto a su esposo como a su hijo al notar su rostro radiante y feliz.

- Eso lo tiene muy presente Sasuke.

- Pues no lo parece… - Contradijo la castaña un poco más tranquila. – porque le sigue llamando por su anterior apelli… - Entonces Hanabi comprendió la situación. Ése era el porqué la seguía llamando Haruno, Sasuke amaba a Sakura y al parecer no podía admitir el hecho de que se encontrara casada.

- Cuando Sakura-Chan fue nombrada la médico en jefe del hospital de Konoha tenía 20 años, y ella ya se encontraba casada con Kakashi, así que no muchos la conocen como Haruno en este lugar, a pesar de la gran reputación que ya poseía. - Explicó Naruto al darse cuenta que Hanabi había entendido la acción de Sasuke.

Hanabi no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza al comprender todo, apretó sus puños con gran enojo y se mordió el labio irritada.

- Me está usando, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto suspiró con cierta decepción. –…Eso parece.

- Hokage-Sama – Llamó Hanabi con serenidad. – Tal vez sí hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarme.

---

La puerta se abrió y Uchiha Sasuke salió de ella. Estaba cansado y frustrado, había recibido una nota de Sakura informándole el estado de la joven Hyûga por lo que decidido pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería esperar hasta mañana para ir por ella… o al menos eso se decía así mismo constantemente. Sabía que mañana habría guerra.

Suspiró fastidiado, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer le causara tantos problemas?

En cuanto llegó al sofá se echó a ella muy pensativo y con los ojos cerrados. Aún no comprendía la reacción de la chica, parecía más una niña en su forma de comportarse que otra cosa. ¿Qué nunca había besado antes a alguien? ¿Por qué demonios se había quedado estática?

- Al menos la veré mañana. – Susurró con ligera complacencia mezclada con melancolía.

Sasuke no estaba en nada preparado cuando abrió sus párpados. Al instante su frente se arrugó, su boca frunció y sus ojos destellaron. Frente a él, pintado en su hermosa pared blanca estaba la enorme imagen de Hanabi caricaturizada en una gruesa línea negra, mostrando su ceño encogido, su lengua de fuera y un tercer dedo levantado de su mano derecha con el gigantesco kanji de "Hentai" escrito furiosamente.

- ¡Esa mujer…! - Fue lo único que pudo articular, la rabia se estaba acumulando rápidamente dentro de él.

---

La mañana llegó y Sasuke se levanto con desgana, no había descansado nada durante toda la noche, sin embargo se incorporó y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en la entrada del hospital, se tomó un segundo para suspirar con apatía y se internó en el edificio con dirección a la oficina de su compañera.

Los habitantes a su alrededor hicieron exactamente lo que Sasuke ya se esperaba, asombrados, temerosos e indignados lo miraron con poca discreción acompañado de ligeros murmullos que comenzaban a agolparse. Como siempre, Sasuke no le dio importancia, sin embargo no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño por la molestia que le provocaba.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y la abrió en cuanto se escuchó un "Adelante" proveniente de ésta. Dentro, Sasuke observó cómo la joven rubia evitaba mirarlo, como única respuesta el moreno enmarcó su entrecejo.

- Me encargaré de todo, Sakura-Sama. – Se excusó y rápidamente Meogi desapareció dejando a los dos ninjas a solas.

Sakura sonrió. – Al parecer no ha cambiado nada el hecho de gustarte aterrorizar a las personas. – Dijo al notar la expresión arisca de su amigo.

Sasuke bufó de mala gana. – Por supuesto que no lo hago por deseo.

- Lo sé. – Afirmó la pelirosada con gesto comprensivo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Sasuke interesado en la respuesta.

- Obito está a punto de entrar a la Academia Ninja, me parece que estará en la clase de Iruka-Sensei… Creo que está un poco nervioso. – Expresó Sakura acomodada en su silla, mientras sus mejillas se colorearon de improvisto. – Kakashi salió de Konoha con Yamato-San por una misión en…

- Creo que no me expresé bien, ¿cómo has estado **tú**? – Interrumpió el Uchiha con ojos penetrantes.

- Un poco ocupada como siempre, pero muy bien. – Levantó los hombros Sakura intentando evitar esa aguda mirada dirigida a ella. - ¿Y tú?

- Ya lo sabes… un poco desconsolado.

Sakura no contestó, miró de soslayo a Sasuke por un segundo y volvió sus ojos en dirección a la fotografía junto a ella. Al prolongarse el incómodo silencio, el moreno se aproximó lentamente, aprovechó la distracción de la Jounin y se inclinó muy cercano al rostro femenino para llamar su atención. Sakura parecía absorta a aquella fotografía.

- Sakura… yo…

Fue tal la atención que puso en la mujer que Sasuke no se dio cuanta cuando una veloz sombra se aproximó, sólo había sentido un recio golpe que lo sacó de su ligero aturdimiento. Sakura pestañeó con enorme sorpresa mientras Sasuke se irguió con pesadez, viró su rostro que poco a poco comenzaba a enrojecerse por la cachetada y resopló realmente encrespado por el atrevimiento.

- Como puedes ver… ya me siento mucho mejor. – Fue lo único que dijo Hanabi con la mano levantada y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado por el enfado contenido de la mañana anterior.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Konban wa: Buenas noches

Konoha Keimu Butai: Policía Militar de Konoha. Nombre con el que le conocía a la policía de Konoha liderada por el Clan Uchiha

Damaru no Juin: Sello del silencio

Hentai: Pervertido

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

El séptimo capítulo terminado, espero les haya gustado… Viva Naruto-Sama!! (Hokage powa!!) Tal vez no hubo mucho Sasuke/Hanabi pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo sí lo habrá.

Adoro a Naruto como Hokage, es tan divertido!! Un Hokage metiche y chismoso (Risas)

Ah, Hanabi es una mujer… no sé si llamarla valiente o desquiciada XD. Hacerle eso a Sasuke, propinarle una cachetada!! Que loca y luego lo de la pared!! (Risas locas) Lo siento, es que cuando se me ocurrió no pude evitar no escribir aquello.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

**conchito:** Que bueno que te gusto la familia de Sakura (y Kakashi) Que monos!! Como adoro el KakaSaku… No te preocupes por el review Así pasa a veces.

Espero te haya gustado este capítulo loco… Dios, Hanabi es genial, la adoro!! (Risas)

**xxx Belldandy xxx: **Hola Bell. ¿Cómo te pareció este capítulo? (Risas) Co sé si te esperabas esto pero bueno, ahí está el capítulo… pronto surgirá la confrontación entre Sasuke y Hanabi (Risas) Pero que aprovechado es el Sasuke!! (supongo que eso pasa cuando eres super sexy DX) Espero Hanabi le haga la vida de cuadritos.

Leyendo fics en clase… yo también he ehcho eso (Risas) y te entiendo.

Y con respecto al Anbu, su identidad se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo… espero no hacerte sufrir mucho con la interrogante. Y que bueno que leíste el libro de Howl…

PD. Seimei y Obito son lindos… y tienen la misma edad.

**Lia Du Black:** Creo que muchos no se esperaban el hecho de que Sakura tuviera algo que ver con Kakashi (Risas) pero bueno, el chiste era sorprender a los lectores al igual que con el pequeño Obi-Chan . Como pudiste ver, se revelan las verdaderas razones de porqué Sasuke no le llama a Sakura Hatake (que traumado)… pronto veremos como siguen las cosas entre Ssu y Hana.

**busu:** Hola, bueno creo que no es necesario decirte por qué me desconcertaba tu nombre…

Espero este capítulo te haya gustado… es divertido y promete muchas cosas.

**Flor440:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre he tratado de hacer concisos las personalidades y lso papeles que se deben trazar en la trama de los fics que hago... incluso en las parejas raras… no, más en las parejas raras.

Ah, Kakashi y sus excusas son un estuche de monerías… Que bien, otra persona que vió Samurai Chanploo, Nijîro fue un proyecto que me gustó mucho porque trataba de hacer retos (como olvidar el pedido de un MugenJin y un MugenFuuJin) además de tratar de dar ciertas explicaciones a cosas que me parecias curuiosas en los personajes.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado… es un poco irreverente pero creo ue es sí, la pareja SasuHana es igualmente irreverente así que creo que es excusable.

**selene:** Como puedes ver la loca de Hanabi ya está haciendo de las suyas, Dios, así o más loca (Risas) Tienes razón con lo de los sentimientos de Sasuke con respecto a ese beso así que voy a pensarlo detenidamente para escribirlo.

Viva el KakaSaku!! (También me gusta el NaruSaku pero bueno…) Definitivamente debo contar cómo ha sido la vida de Naruto… creo que nadie se lo esperará… ah, claro, y presentar a su familia!! (Kazoku no Hokage)

"...¿competencia para el sexy capitán Uchiha? creo que hay varios candidatos , si bien no lo igualan en poder y atractivo , lo superan en habilidades sociales..." (Risas locas) Aún no sé qu+é pensr con respecto a la competencia… a ver qué se me ocurre más a delante… mientras tanto espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**bloody.Cappuccetto: **Hola Sávitri… espero te haya gustado el final del capítulo… Ah, Sasuke-Kun sigue con las mismas… (Risas) Creo que Hanabi hasta me recordó a Anna de Shaman King (siempre daba semejanetes cachetadas…)

No sé te olvide mi ShinoHanabi (Risas)

PD. Feliz Cumpleaños

**tobi Buen Chico: **¿Qué es emo?

PD. Oh, así que conoces a Bell…

**tsunade25:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, créeme que me gustó mucho leer tu review porque la pareja SasukeHanabi no es nada popular y por lo tanto casi no recibo reviews así que muchas gracias.

Feliz Año 2008!!


	8. Uso y desuso

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Y sigo con el fic de Yume, contonuándo con el capítulo 8. Bueno, las cosas se han tensado y después de un par de capítulos por fin Sasuke y Hanabi se encuentran… (Risas)

Un poco más de Sasuke/Hanabi en este capítulo!!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 8**

**Uso y desuso**

Sasuke respiró duramente… muy duramente, mientras observaba a la joven Hyûga frente a él.

- Valla que tienes agallas… - Pronunció el moreno con rabia. – o tal vez es sólo tu propia fanfarronada la que te hace actuar como una cría.

Hanabi bufó indignada y ligeramente enrojecida por el insulto. – El que tienes agallas es otro. - Reclamó rápidamente. - ¿O es que crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, eh?

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema? – Contestó rápidamente.

La castaña volvió a resoplar indignada. – En verdad eres increíble… - Enseguida su lengua chasqueó como reproche. - y todavía te atreves a decirme éso.

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño por la situación tan fastidiosa. ¿Qué él hacía lo que le venía en gana? ¡Era ella quien lo había abofeteado sin razón alguna y ahora se atrevía a hacer todo ese espectáculo… y frente a Sakura! ¡¿Qué iba a pensar ella ahora?!

- Lo mejor es que revise a mis pacientes… - Interrumpió Sakura intentando alejarse de la discusión con la mayor sutileza posible. Tomó su usual carpeta llena de documentos y encaminó directamente hacia a la puerta. Ciertamente Sasuke se desconcertó cuando vió una pequeña sonrisita dibujada en los labios de la Jounin.

- Sakura, espera…

- Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, además, es tarde y parece que tienes mucho de que hablar con Hanabi-Kun, no quiero que la hagas esperar. – Sonrió Sakura muy animada. – No sería muy galante de tu parte.

- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó sin podérselo creer. ¿Acaso estaba se estaba creyendo algo que no era?

- Sasuke-Kun, sé bueno con Hanabi-Kun. – Le guiñó a su compañero de forma divertida hasta que finalmente desapareció tras la puerta.

Hanabi estaba roja como un tomate. - Sakura-San piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo más. ¡Que vergüenza!– Grito escandalosamente lo que causara que Sasuke gruñera.

El moreno sólo cruzo sus brazos y habló con una mirada de recriminación. – Eso es porque te comportas como una novia celosa.

- ¡¿QUÉ…?! – Grito realmente crispada y avergonzada por la descripción. Todavía no le había perdonado la humillación de la otra vez y ya la estaba insultando de nuevo. Rápidamente un resoplido se hizo presente.

Por un momento Sasuke sonrió perspicazmente, lo que causara que Hanabi desconfiara del moreno.

- No me digas que en realidad estás celosa.

- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió con un intenso color escarlata cubrir toda su cara, viró su rostro rápidamente para evitar ver esa molesta expresión triunfante y se mordió el labio con irritación.

- ¿Y entonces, qué fue aquello? – Interrumpió el Uchiha ahora con mayor seriedad y disgusto recordando el meollo del asunto.

Hanabi fijó sus ojos a los de su Kyaputen - ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?

El Anbu resopló con impaciencia. - ¿Aún sigues enojada por besarte? Según recuerdo, no pareció molestarte en ese momento ya que no me rechazaste.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con asombro por lo escuchado y cerró sus puños realmente exasperada. - ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione si me tomaste desprevenida? ¡No es algo que la gente normalmente haga así que no quieras buscarte una evasiva tan fácilmente! – Gritó con una agudita voz cortada que fastidió al hombre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca nadie te ha besado? – Esta vez Sasuke levantó su tono de voz exasperado por la situación. Le cabreaba el hecho de que esa mujer le culpara de todo aún cuando ella había correspondido el beso, confundiéndolo durante todo ese día por su reacción. ¿Por qué esa Hyûga lo había desconcertado tanto sí sólo le causaba innumerables disgustos y molestias? - ¡¿Qué te tome "desprevenida"?! ¡Eres una kunoichi, así que no te excuses tan patéticamente, ¿o es que sólo actúas así porque eres virgen?! – Escupió las palabras frustrado y cansado de pasar siempre por lo mismo con ella.

Eso había sido demasiado para Hanabi, simplemente la Souke levantó la mano sin pensárselo siquiera, con los ojos fundidos en ira y la cabeza calentándole las ideas sin poder ser capaz siquiera de hablar. Sasuke no hizo nada por evitar el golpe, recibiendo de lleno todo el enfado depositado en esa segunda cachetada.

- Para que te enteres, yo no soy una mujer con la que puedas jugar a tu antojo – Reclamó con las manos temblándole. - Te aprovechaste de mi situación y me usaste como excusa para así poder ver a Sakura-San sin despertar sospechas, ¿cierto? – Finalmente lo dijo, sintiendo un hueco en su pecho que parecía crecer. El chico que una vez la salvo, aquel chico era Uchiha Sasuke, quien le había parecido preocuparse por ella a pesar de sus discusiones. ¿No le había recibido nuevamente a la tropa Anbu por interés? ¿No la había recostado en la cama por cordialidad? ¿No le había preparado el desayuno por cuidado? ¿No le había enviado al hospital por inquietud?

Entonces, ¿todo había sido una mentira? ¿Sólo había sido utilizada?

Sasuke la miró severamente y con la mejilla ligeramente hinchada. - ¿Y si así fue, qué?

Hanabi no lo soportó más y rabiosa empujó al Uchiha como una fiera hasta caer sobre el escritorio, los papeles y los pergaminos volaron hasta el suelo mientras la chica, colérica como un animal salvaje, se echaba sobre el moreno con rudeza tomándolo por los hombros robustos, su cabello cobrizo y largo se deslizó hasta tocar la piel del moreno el cual le hizo sino sentir un sutil estremecimiento por la suave sensación en su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Cómo puede no importarte, es que eres un cabrón…?! – Bramó realmente furiosa y dolida, y por un momento Sasuke se sintió un tanto incómodo al notar cómo parecían humedecerse los ojos níveos. - ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Es que no te importa mis sentimientos? ¿No te importa lo humillada y ofendida que me siento? ¿No te importa nada de eso…? – Su voz se resquebrajó, pero Sasuke se mantuvo en un desquiciado mutismo.

- ¡Contéstame! – Chilló la chica al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban frenéticamente la piel del hombre hasta enrojecerla.

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó sereno, taladrando la mirada punzada de la Hyûga. - No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto ésto. Te comportas como si realmente te hubiera traicionado. – Entonó gravemente causando que Hanabi perturbara su faz iracunda en una turbada.

- ¿Tanto te he lastimado?

Súbitamente y de forma extraña, las mejillas de Hanabi se colorearon fuertemente. La Anbu bajó su cabeza escondiendo sus ojos entre las hebras castañas, el sonrojo desapareció igual que como había aparecido y sus manos cedieron el agarre.

- ¿Y lo pregunta un hombre que está tras una mujer casada, la cual ni siquiera está interesada en él? ¡Eres realmente patético!

En ese momento, toda la rabia que había sido contenida por Sasuke explotó, rodó su cuerpo con habilidad ahora quedando él encima de Hanabi, mientras el peso de éste le impidió a la chica moverse siquiera. - ¡¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme?! – Rugió colérico, tomando el rostro de Hanabi con cierto ardor escapar en su expresión. – ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi dolor…?! ¡DÍMELO! – Sin ser consiente, sus dientes apretaron fuertemente su mandíbula. -¡No hables como si fueras la única que ha sufrido en este mundo!

La chica intentó liberarse, pero Sasuke la apretaba tan fuerte contra su cuerpo que incluso el aire comenzaba a reducirse.

- Entonces… - Hanabi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tomar todas sus fuerzas y concentrarlo únicamente en esas palabras, cerró los ojos con desesperación y alzó su cabeza para que su voz resonara en toda la enorme habitación.

- ¡DEJA DE USARME…!

Parecía que con ese demanda, Sasuke al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Instintivamente se levantó mientras Hanabi resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, dando rápidas bocanadas de aire.

El Uchiha se reprendió a sí mismo por la excesiva fuerza que había utilizado, se había descontrolado por completo... de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le temía como todos los demás ninjas y pobladores de la aldea? ¿Por qué se enfrentaba a él? ¿Por qué era tan testaruda? ¿Por qué con ella todo se salía de control?

Se acercó lentamente, inclinándose para mirar fijamente con sus ojos azabaches a la mujer postrada en el piso.

- ¿Por qué será… que siempre terminamos igual?

En cuanto recuperó el aliento, la castaña evitó la mirada profunda de Sasuke. No pudo evitar pensar que tenía toda la razón. ¿Pero… por qué le afectaba lo que hiciera este hombre? ¿Por qué…?

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar mientras Hanabi seguía sin desear mirar al moreno, pues sabía que con sólo verlo volvería a enfurecerse.

- No volveré a utilizarte.

La Hyûga levantó su rostro con asombro, observando con detenimiento el semblante serenado del moreno, de repente su particular aroma dulce y metálico la llenó y sin darse cuenta, suavizó su expresión.

- Arigatou… - Se le escapó la palabra en un bajo susurro, al darse cuenta volvió a morderse el labio con cierto reproche. ¿Por qué diablos se lo agradecía? ¡Era lo menos que el Uchiha podía hacer después de todo lo que le había hecho!

Al ver cómo la Hyûga se mordía ella misma, Sasuke suspiró con desgana. Levantó su mano y con ella atrapó los labios que liberó de los blancos caninos, aproximó su rostro hasta que sintió el calor de las mejillas femeninas y apretó sus dedos suavemente para obtener toda la atención de la mujer.

– No vuelvas a mencionar a Sakura de esa forma, Kakashi me lo ha advertido y no quiero causar problemas. – De un momento a otro la soltó y se levantó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Hanabi.

Por el contrario Hanabi estaba más confundida que nunca, la cabeza le ardía y el estómago le daba vueltas, sin embargo eso no le impidió levantarse serenándose al momento. Así que finalmente decidió dar el primer paso.

–… ¿Significa que tendremos una tregua?

El moreno levantó una ceja como signo de confusión, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella estaba tratando de hacer las pases o sólo se lo estaba imaginando? Aunque por otra parte, eso ayudaría a revolver definitivamente los conflictos entre ellos.

- Hai… - Afirmó tranquilo y se acercó a la chica, notando por primera vez lo pequeña y menudita que era su cuerpo a comparación de él… o de Sakura. - No quiero más reclamaciones, negaciones o exigencias de cualquier tipo durante y por consecuente a tu servicio como Anbu, fuera de eso eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. – Contó con sus dedos, no perdiendo de vista cómo Hanabi comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, al instante Sasuke se preparó para un nuevo estallido.

– De acuerdo, lo haré… – Afirmó con toda calma, causando cierto asombro en el Uchiha. - siempre y cuando cumplas lo que dijiste de no utilizarme. - Hanabi estiró su mano en dirección al moreno y éste la estrechó para cerrar el trato.

Sasuke aún no estaba seguro si ésto realmente resolvería sus diferencias, pero al menos, era un buen comienzo… o eso parecía.

---

En cuanto los uniformados Anbus Sasuke y Hanabi llegaron a un alejado valle de un verdoso y alto pastizal y un singular número de enormes pedruscos, observaron a lo lejos un par de figuras vestidas muy similares a ellos, Hanabi activó su Byakugan. El más alto y fornido de ellos, poseía una sagaz máscara en forma de mandril con ornamentos rojizos, y aún cuando sobresalía de ésta algunos cabellos negros podían verse con claridad cómo un tenue número de canas denotaba su edad, el extraño parecía entretenido sentado en una roca esperando cómo ella y su Kyaputen se aproximaban al lugar. Por el contrario, el segundo hombre le causó cierta amenaza, su uniforme estaba compuesto con un único color: el negro, y su máscara revelaba el perfil tosco de un canino salvaje y rabioso, los adornos en su careta por el contrario a la suya o de cualquier otro Anbu eran de una negruzca emulsión que Hanabi identificó como tinta, por el aroma que destilaba en cuanto se acercó.

Enseguida el hombre más alto se levantó de su cómodo asiento, rápidamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se acercó disimuladamente. – Sasuke-Sama – Se inclinó sutilmente ante el aludido mientras el segundo Anbu imitaba a su compañero.

Hanabi quedó impresionada, ¿le había llamado Sasuke-Sama? ¿No se suponía que el Uchiha era repudiado por toda la aldea? Enseguida Hanabi detuvo sus pensamientos… a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que soportar con el Uchiha, ella no lo odiaba en absoluto.

La Souke no esperó más y se quitó la máscara que portaba hasta cierto punto con elegancia, era obvio que daba a relucir su estricta educación como Hyûga. - Hajimemashite, mi nombre es Hyûga Hanabi. – Se inclinó la chica más que nada por cortesía pues ya era hora que conociera a los otros integrantes de su equipo, pero al instante alguien comenzó a reír frente a ella lo que hizo levantar su cabeza como un resorte.

El Anbu con máscara de mandril río escandalosamente. – No puede ser, ¡otro Hyûga! – Expresó sin podérselo creer.

Hanabi enfureció rápidamente. - ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? – Demandó con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

- Así que tu antecesor no te lo dijo. – Se quitó la máscara mostrando sus agudos y castaños ojos, su rostro manifestaba la edad que su cabello ligeramente rodeado de canas revelaba. – Bueno, creo que era de esperarse, siempre fue demasiado serio. No creí que también lo fuera con su propia familia. - Sonrió socarronamente.

- Saburo-San – Llamó la atención Sasuke con un notorio fruncido al quitarse la careta. – Sabes que no está permitido revelar las antiguas identidades de los ninjas que han pertenecido a los Anbu.

- Gomen nasai, Sasuke-Sama. – Se disculpó con indiferencia pues parecía que su capitán le había arruinado del todo la diversión.

- Hajimemashite – En ese momento interrumpió el oscuro ninja que se acercó a Hanabi con una optimista voz, se quitó la máscara y sonrió aparentemente amable. – Soy Sai.

Hanabi parpadeó, viéndolo así en persona y sin su espeluznante máscara no parecía en nada intimidante con aquella sonrisa serena y su voz tranquila, incluso le pareció familiar su rostro. Sin embargo, su ceño frunció por segunda ocasión cuando el susodicho Sai le tomó la mano de improvisto y lo acercó a sus labios en un sutil roce. La castaña retiró su mano por instinto, mirándolo directamente con una cara de pocos amigos, Saburo amplió su ladina sonrisa y Sasuke suspiró con desgana.

Por un momento Sai se desconcertó, parpadeó unos segundos de forma calmada y nuevamente retomó una sonrisa simulada. – Te has sonrojado.

- …Y tú eres un rarito. - Habló la mujer con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas coloradas y su ceño encogido con enfado por el acto tan embarazoso.

- ¿Rarito…? – Preguntó curiosamente tranquilo.

- No puedes andar por ahí y besar a quienes conoces por primera vez. No es nada correcto. – Le regañó con aquella aguda voz.

- Entendido – Respondió Sai con una falsa sonrisa que cabreo a Hanabi, ésta sólo atinó a gruñir con una venita sobresaliendo de su sien.

Sai amplió su sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le pareció que su compañera era una mujer interesante... por algo era la hermana menor de Hyûga Hinata, pensó. Y es que aunque fuera su primera impresión, por la cual no confiaba mucho, le había gustado la forma cómo se había sonrojado ante él. En algún momento, le había parecido algo tierno que repetirse.

Mientras, Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño al seguir observando atento. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada en Sai? Él siempre sonreía con falsedad a cualquiera con el que se topara cuando era necesario, pero parecía que esta vez lucía realmente diferente. Debía admitir que no le había agradado en nada aquella sonrisa.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Kyaputen: Capitán

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Uy, uy, uy… nuevamente un fuerte conflicto entre Sasuke y Hanabi (hasta me dan miedo cómo se pelean) pero creo que era necesario… al final creo que se dio como una especia de tregua que era necesario entre los dos.

Y por fin han aparecido los restantes miembros y Sai es uno de ellos!! El otro, Saburo, es un personaje mío de Hansoku, así que no se quiebren la cabeza por pensar qué personaje de Naruto es este hombre. XD

Definitivamente comenzaran los dolores de cabeza para Sasuke. (Risas)

Bueno, **no conozco muy bien el personaje de Sai, pero espero que esta aparición haya quedado acorde con él. Si no es así por favor háganmelo saber y descríbanmelo mejor!!**

**Alguien sabe cómo le llamó Sai a Ino cuando la conoció. (Sí, ya sé que fue "hermosa" en español y "lovely" en inglés… pero ¿y en japonés?**

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias por sus reviews!!

No olviden decirme qué les parece la historia, si es aburrida interesante o si desean que pase algo más que yo trataré de complacerlos.

**xxx Belldandy xxx:** Pues sí, cómo ves que Sasuke ama a Sakura (Risas diabólicas) pero afortunadamente eso pasará a la historia… y casi logra aprovecharse, XD, por suerte estaba su "novia celosa" (Más risas)

Por fin aparece Sai, me voy a divertir de lo lindo escribiendo sobre este niño y su relación con Sasuke y Hanabi. Va a ser de lo más entretenido.

Pasando a Seimei Y Obito, en mi historia ellos son de la misma edad al igual que otro hijo del Naruto-Gumi, espero en un futuro tener la oportunidad de presentarlo. (En un futuro ellos tres se vuelven un equipo… donde aún cuando Obito se graduó como el mejor de su generación, Seimei es el líder el equipo y su sensei es el mismo Yamato XD)

PD. Próximamente más SasuHana

**Lia Du Black:** EL Hokage Naruto siempre se preocupa por el bien de su pueblo. (Risas) Próximamente veremos la venganza de Hanabi que hará darle dolores de cabeza a Sasuke (XD)

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Sí, Hanabi es cool!! (Eso de pintar lña pared y darle una cachetada a Sasuke es para morirse… pero así es ella.) Como sea, Hanabi tiene una personalidad explosiva y arrolladora. No me sorprende porque hace huir a los hombres. (Risas)

Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. (Risas)

**tsunade25:** Como ves he subido el 8vo capítulo. Con respecto a lo que dijiste tienes toda la razón, estos dos tiene un carácter muy parecido y por lo tanto se comprenderían mejor mutuamente que con otras personas. De eso no hay duda.

Y descuída que próximamente habrá más SasuHana, además de otras sospresa.

**DarkLady-Iria:** Feliz Año Nuevo!! (tardado…)

La relación entre Sasuke y Hanabi parece que se está estabilizando pero estos dos son tan impredecibles que no se sabe qué diablos harás a partir de ahora. (Y eso que yo soy la autora XD)

**conchito:** No!! Sakura está feliz con Kakashi, aún cuando a veces no sabe cómo manejar a un amigo "enamorado". Ponte en su lugar e imagínate la sitación, Dios que difícil pues no querrías hacerle daño a tu amigo… (más de lo que ya subre con otras cosas como el rechazo y la discriminación).

Como sea, definitivamente Hanabi lo hará cambiar de parecer. (Risas)

**KiOoOoOo:** Gracias por tus comentarios, trato que la historia sea lo más original posible pero sin ser ilógico… espero que las personalidades no las altere cuando escribo y todo eso. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado… ya que las cosas se complicaran un poquito más… pero sólo un poquito más además de las sorpesas que les espera a Sasuke y Hanabi.

**Poxi-chan /Deslogeadas/x.x:** Gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

**K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR:** Que bueno que te gusto… a mi, por mi parte me parece interesante escribir sobre ellos. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, hamás habría imaginado un SasukeTenten (XD) pero me gusta el SasukeKarin… se ven lindos pero prefiero el SuigetsuKarin.

Nunca había pensado en poner cómo se eanmoró de Sakura, pues en un rpincicpio este proyecto era como un "Años después" de mi fic Hansoku… incluso menciono a dos personajes que salen en ese fic que son Setsuna (en el Segundo capítulo Hanabi se despierta y empieza a llorar mencionando ese nombre) y pues Saburo siempre ha sido parte del equipo de Anbus en Hansoku.

Y bueno, el KakaSaku es una de mis parejas favoritas… me encantan cómo se ven juntos y es obvio que el nombre Obito para su hijo e spor su amigo, de eso no hay duda aunque eres la primera persona que me lo asegura.

Intentaré lo del ShikaIno ya que hay otro pequeño personaje que deseo presenter… aunque tender que pensarlo para que quede bien en la historia.

PD. Gracias por tu apoyo


	9. Entre la Tercera Tropa de los Anbu

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Este capítulo es que más me ha movido… mucho SasuHana!! Y algunas secretillos escondidos.

Algo más, les informo (aunque no es nada importante realmente…) que ya no daré más contestaciones de reviews en el capítulo en cuestión, sólo era eso.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 9**

**Entre la Tercera Tropa de los Anbu**

Al día siguiente, cuando Hanabi llegó al punto de reunión acordado, descubrió que sólo faltaba un miembro de la tropa. Hanabi frunció pero su enfado no duró mucho pues Sai llegó un par de minutos después, se acercó a ella y se quitó la máscara mostrando una serena sonrisa, Hanabi frunció aún más, extrañada sin saber qué esperar del "raro" ninja negro.

- Ohayou Hanabi-Kun, ésto es algo que hice inspirado en tí. – Enseguida el Anbu sacó de su traje un pergamino y se lo entregó a Hanabi con amabilidad. - Me pareció que realmente lo necesitabas con urgencia.

En cuanto la Hyûga abrió el pergamino, por un momento se quedó sin habla, su rostro de volvió más pálido de lo normal y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sasuke que se encontraba más cerca de ella pudo ver la razón de la reacción de la Anbu, sabía que iba a explotar una guerra, por lo que se retiró unos cuantos pasos fastidiado por lo que pasaría. Al ver la escena, Saburo sintió curiosidad y se acercó con sutileza detrás de la chica, en cuanto vio el contenido del pergamino una ruidosa carcajada salió de su máscara de mandril.

Dibujada con una diestra técnica en pincel, se encontraba lo que parecía un retrato de Hyûga Hanabi, lo realmente desconcertante era que Hanabi se hallaba en una pose sugestiva, con el chaleco semi abierto y mostrando sus senos en proporciones mayores que las reales, con un coqueto guiño, la boca ligeramente abierta y delineada en un oscuro color y las manos colocadas seductoramente en su vientre y muslos. Para colmo, la única ropa que llevaba en la pintura, era su chaleco, a pesar de que no se mostraba algo más comprometedor.

Hanabi comenzó a arder de furia, cierto, no poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso y exuberante como el de su hermana, sino al contrario, ella era muy pequeña y delgada a lo usual lo que siempre había resentido con cierta inseguridad en ese único aspecto; sobre todo cuando tomaba junto con Hinata un baño de aguas termales en la mansión, pues siempre terminaba comparando su pecho con el de su hermana, pero, ¿qué había querido interpretar este tipo al dibujarla con esa desproporcional figura?

"Me pareció que realmente lo necesitabas con urgencia." Las palabras comenzaron a repetirse en su cabeza, calentando su humor. Sentía que su rostro había sido colocado en el cuerpo de Hinata.

- ¡HENTAI!

Inmediatamente una lluvia de kunais fue directo a Sai quien con gran destreza evitaba todas y cada una de las armas que Hanabi lanzaba con enfado, lo que causara que su frustración y furia aumentaran. Saburó comenzó a carcajear por la escena mientras Sasuke suspiró fastidiado.

- Basta – Ordenó el moreno con un tono de voz discordante y autoritario. – Nos estamos retrasando.

Sai se detuvo inmediatamente al tiempo que Hanabi lo imitaba de muy mala gana, pronto la guardia entera comenzó a hacer su ronda, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar detenidamente a Sai por un momento, cuando Sai se dio cuenta, sonrió mientras se colocaba su pálida máscara.

Pasaron dos semanas donde Hanabi debía soportar cada maniática intervención y comentario hecho por Sai, parecía que le agradaba molestarla y siempre que se irritaba y estaba a punto de asesinarlo ahí mismo, Sai sólo concluía con una falsa sonrisa para tratar de zafarse del problema, por desgracia para Hanabi y suerte para Sai, Sasuke intervenía continuamente reprendiéndolos por su comportamiento infantil y fuera de lugar en plenas horas de trabajo. Al final, era Hanabi quien terminaba perdiendo a pesar de los constantes reproches que le hacía a su Kyaputen por la injusta reprimenda.

Justo cuando llegó su día libre esa tarde después de dos duras semanas de haber conocido a los dos miembros restantes, Sai se adelantó con serenidad hasta Hanabi quien rápidamente había sacado todos los kunai que traía a la mano, los levanto a la altura de su cara con amenaza y una venita saltó sobre su frente en cuanto notó la usual sonrisa falsa que acostumbraba usar su compañero cuando hacía algún cometario incómodo o extraño.

Sai borró la sonrisa y mantuvo una sobria seriedad que llamó la atención de Hanabi. - Hoy vamos a celebrar.

- ¿Celebrar…? – Preguntó la Souke por un momento confundida.

- Es cierto, no hemos podido festejar el ingreso de Hanabi-Kun a la tropa por todo el trabajo durante estos días. – Intervino Saburo con ánimo.

Hanabi pestañeó por unos segundos. - ¿En verdad… quieren festejar mi admisión a la tropa…? – Preguntó sintiéndose estúpida, pues muy pocas ocasiones había salido con sus compañeros para convivir con ellos cuando era más joven, y eso sólo por intervención de Kurenai-Sensei, pero ahora que era mayor, realmente sentía mayor complacencia que antes y no porque realmente lo disfrutara, sino porque realmente la distraían de lo dura que había sido toda su vida.

Sasuke se quitó su máscara, estando en la pradera que colindaba con las cercanías de Konoha no era realmente necesaria la careta, pues se hallaban en los terrenos de la villa donde ya podían ver de cerca numerosas casas, jardines y a los habitantes del lugar deambular por los alrededores. El Uchiha volvió a mirar al grupo, bajó su cabeza pensativo y resopló fastidiado y cansado.

- Por supuesto. – Saltó a decir Sai. - Después de todo me encantan las perras desagradables como tú, Hanabi-Kun.

Hanabi gritó exasperada y harta, con el rostro sonrojado por el enfado mientras Sai terminaba haciendo lo que más odiaba de él: sonreír falsamente. La castaña ya se encontraba persiguiendo a Sai por todo el lugar cuando notó que Sasuke no se encontraba en el lugar para amonestarlos.- ¿Dónde está Uchiha?

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – Preguntó Saburo con una larga y torcida sonrisa, entretenido por las explosivas reacciones de Hanabi contra Sai. – Ya se marchó.

- ¡¿Qué no piensa venir con nosotros?! – Preguntó realmente disgustada, pues se había sentido ofendida al no estar presente justo cuando pensaban salir todos juntos. Valla, entendía que no eran amigos y no mantenían alguna relación fuera de lo laboral pero, no tenía nada de malo que todo el equipo saliera a algún lugar para pasar el rato.

- No lo tomes personal. – Indicó Saburo acariciando la cabeza de la chica de forma paterna. – Sasuke-Sama no quiere causar problemas.

- ¿Uh…? – Balbuceó Hanabi con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas por la extraña respuesta nada propia de su compañero mayor.

--

Saburo tomó un nuevo sorbo del sake en su copa, disfrutando de su fuerte sabor.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Uchiha lo hace para evitar problemas? – Preguntó Hanabi en cuanto terminó de masticar un bocado de arroz frito y vegetales.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Farfulló Sai con seriedad mientras se aseguraba de que su trozo de carne se cociera a la perfección en la plancha, hasta que le dirigió su típica sonrisa aparente. – ¿Cómo fue que pudiste llegar a convertirte en Anbu si no eres tan inteligente?

Hanabi apretó tan fuertemente sus palillos por la ofensa que los partió a la mitad. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Kobayashi le ofreció un par ante sus ojos, Hanabi se resignó con fastidio al ver a Sai comer con tranquilidad, finalmente los tomó a regañadientes. Un silencio los tomo por asalto, parecía como si la conversación incomodara al decano Anbu a pesar de la privada habitación en el que se hallaban para degustar la cena: un restaurante Teppanyaki.

- Verás, aún cuando Hokage-Sama ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance para que Sasuke-Sama fuera nuevamente integrado a la Aldea, no puede evitar que las personas piensen lo que deseen.

Hanabi bajó su cabeza, sabía lo que el hombre trataba de explicarle.

- En un principio Godaime-Sama aceptó a Sasuke-Sama como shinobi de Konoha con algunas restricciones, pero eso no fue suficiente para la aldea quien seguía viéndolo con ojos desconfiados a pesar de los muchos entornos que impuso Godaime-Sama, uno de ellos fue la oportunidad que se le concedió de tomar el reclutamiento de Anbu. Como puedes imaginar, muchísimos ninjas de todo rango y especialidad estaban en total desacuerdo, entre ellos Anbus de las diferentes categorías que anteriormente separaban a la tropa. – Saburo se detuvo un momento para mirar complacido la total atención de la mujer. - No sé sí sabías, pero en un principio los Anbu nos dividíamos por clases según el índole que desempeñábamos, en ese 

entonces Sasuke-Sama pertenecía al escuadrón de los rastreadores mientras que yo era miembro del escuadrón de asesinos. Nosotros junto con otros dos miembros; un elemento del escuadrón de médicos y otro shinobi del escuadrón de interrogadores, fuimos parte de un quipo en prueba a quien Godaime-Sama llamó la Tercera Tropa de los Anbu, desde aquel momento comenzaron a utilizarse grupos con el mismo patrón de reclutamiento, por supuesto, el líder de nuestro equipo era Sasuke-Sama, aún cuando muchos compañeros nuestros protestaron contra ésto. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Sasuke-Sama demostrara su honestidad y comenzara a pagar por sus fallos cuando joven.

- No lo sabía. - Admitió la chica con ligera vergüenza de su ignorancia.

- Fue difícil para él, hasta que algunos años atrás Sasuke-Sama se involucró demasiado en el resguardo de la villa contra la Aldea de Oto, al punto que arriesgó su propia vida para proteger toda la aldea lado a lado con el mismo Hokage-Sama, desde ese momento todos los Anbu comenzaron a tenerle respeto y admiración, tanto que la mayoría han adoptado por llamarle Sasuke-Sama. – Saburo aclaró su garganta con un sorbo de sake. - Sin embargo, su situación empeoró frente a Konoha con la demostración del enorme poder que mostró, indicando que poseía el mismo nivel que un Kage, desde entonces los pobladores remplazaron el aborrecimiento y el desprecio por el miedo, la sospecha y el recelo. Muchos desconfían y temen una rebelión para destruir a Hokage-Sama y tomar su lugar o destruir Konoha como venganza por su situación despectiva y humillante, ya que no sólo cuenta con el apoyo de los Anbu, sino que Sasuke-Sama se convirtió en el líder y cabecilla de toda la brigada Anbu por su gran cooperación en aquella guerra.

Hanabi abrió sus ojos con la mayor sutileza que fuera posible, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Uchiha era el dirigente de no únicamente la unidad en la que ella se encontraba, si no que también lo era de todo el regimiento Anbu y no sólo eso, era una figura de gran respeto por sus demás compañeros Anbu, mientras que ella, lo trataba como un ninja cualquiera. La Hyûga se preguntó qué tan poderoso podría ser Uchiha realmente.

- Te estás saliendo del tema, Saburo-San. – Dijo Sai de forma serena apuntando con el mismo trozo de carne que había puesto a cocer entre sus palillos. – Lo que quiere decir, Hanabi-Kun, es que Sasuke-Sama es como un leproso que nadie, o al menos la mayoría, desea acercársele. "Un traidor siempre será un "traidor"… no importa cuánto desee engañarnos"… éso es lo que la mayoría opina constantemente.

- Sasuke-Sama nunca sale a la aldea si no es por alguna buena razón, por lo regular pasa su tiempo libre en su departamento o trabajando en algún otro caso. – Declaró Saburo con una severa mueca desaprobatoria a pesar de mantener su sonrisa torcida. – Incluso no gusta salir acompañado de otros pues podrían ser igualmente rechazados.

- Entiendo. – Afirmó Hanabi con desgana.

- Iie, no creo que lo entiendas. – Habló Sai con un tono más grave de lo normal, colocando esta vez carne de res en la plancha. - ¿Sabes lo que es el sentimiento del aislamiento y la confinación? Es como vivir en la oscuridad.

La castaña encrespó furiosa por las palabras del pintor. – No me hables como si fuera una niña estúpida, tú no sabes nada acerca de mí así que no me juzgues con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Y de Sasuke-Sama? ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke-Sama?– Preguntó Sai más serio y juicioso que nunca con su estoica cara que no exponía ningún sentimiento. - Ni siquiera sabías que él es el líder de los Anbu, no vuelvas a decir que lo entiendes.

- ¡No te permito que me hables así! – Hanabi golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos más enfadada que nunca.

- Sai, estás yendo demasiado lejos. – Intervino Saburo intentando evitar algún confrontamiento, pero ya era tarde, Hanabi se había levantado de su sitio con aura imponente.

- En todo caso, Uchiha no debería ser tan indulgente como para permitir que lo traten de esa manera. – Enseguida la mujer extendió la mano en dirección a Sai. – Pergamino, tinta y pincel, sé que los llevas siempre.

Sai se le quedó viendo fijamente sin entender del todo, Saburo tomó un nuevo sorbo sin perder de vista la escena.

- ¡Pergamino, tinta y pincel! – Ordenó inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del moreno con el mismo brazo extendido.

El Anbu obedeció sin importarle, rápidamente Hanabi arrebató los objetos que Sai le daba, escribió algo con mucho apuro en el papel y lo guardo recelosamente entre sus ropas mientras le entregaba el pincel y la tinta a Sai. Hanabi se sentó y retomó sus palillos de la mesa, avivadamente tomó el trozo de carne que Sai había puesto a cocer, abrió la boca y se lo comió con la cabeza levantada muy en alto, sin importarle lo que éste pudiera hacer o decir sobre esto. Sai sólo sonrió con falsedad.

--

Mientras tanto, Sasuke finalmente llegaba a su departamento, más cansado que nunca y con un grueso número de reportes de todas las unidades Anbu que había visitado durante la tarde y que debía leer esa misma noche, inmediatamente se instaló en su estudio con la única finalidad de comenzar su trabajo. En ese instante, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, frunció el ceño pues podía adivinar el porqué de la repentina indisposición. De inmediato un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, Sasuke salió de su estudio con desgana, estaba realmente cansado y además tener que soporta a la persona que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta lo fastidiaba más.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Hanabi entró a la sala velozmente, alargó el brazo con un pergamino en la mano que dio con la nariz de Sasuke, la Hyûga lo soltó pero Sasuke hábilmente lo atrapó en el aire en un santiamén.

- A las ocho de la noche, más vale que seas puntual. Allí está mi dirección.

Y sin más Hanabi salió del lugar. Sasuke frunció irritado. ¿Qué había sido todo éso? Rápidamente recordó el pergamino, al leerlo sus dientes apretaron con fuerza, su frente se arrugó aún más y sus ojos saltaron ligeramente de sus cuencas.

- ¡No puede ser!

Salió como un rayo hasta llegar al segundo piso del edificio, sabía que nadie vivía en el primer y segundo piso por su culpa por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta encontrándose con lo que temía en su cabeza.

Hanabi seguía luchando con la blusa que se había atorado en su cabeza, tiró con mayor fuerza hasta que finalmente pudo quitarse la apretaba prenda que usaba como uniforme, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que alguien más la observaba. El Uchiha se quedó mudo durante unos momentos, por un instante pensó que la chica gritaría, se lanzaría contra él con un kunai en la mano con la intención de asesinarlo y lo maldeciría por verla con escasa ropa, pero ella tan sólo lo observaba detenidamente. La castaña pestañeó repetidamente, no le importaba en absoluto que la viera de esa manera, en realidad no tenía nada de escandaloso pues le gustaba vendarse el pecho por comodidad en lugar de usar apretados sostenes, sin embargo le divirtió mentalmente el rostro de Sasuke que se aturdía cada vez más.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Finalmente preguntó recuperándose de su anterior estado, notando la cantidad de cajas y objetos envueltos.

Hanabi sonrió tiernamente, lo que causara desconfianza en Sasuke. - ¿Qué no es obvio? Aquí vivo. – Respondió tirando la blusa al suelo junto con las demás cajas que no había podido desempacar.

- Jamás, yo pago la renta de todo el edificio mes con mes así que es a mí a quien le corresponde decidir cómo utilizar los departamentos restantes.

Hanabi sacó un papel de su mochila y se la mostró a Sasuke, confirmando que se trataba de un contrato de renta, pagado por anticipado de un año completo en el segundo departamento del edificio Kamui. No había ningún error, era la dirección correcta… la misma que Hanabi había escrito en el pergamino.

- Hokage-Sama me hizo el favor de ayudarme a rentar éste lugar cuando me dio una carta de recomendación, por supuesto el dueño no pudo negarse cuando vio el sello oficial de Hokage-Sama. – Comenzó a relatar Hanabi con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Pudiste haber rentado cualquier otro lugar. – Interrumpió Sasuke con voz más dura y correosa por su situación, sólo de pensar que tendría a la escandalosa, temperamental y presuntuosa Hyûga como vecina le causaba un cansancio extremo.

- Es que cuando vi que tu departamento era muy espacioso y cómodo, realmente pensé en mudarme en un lugar así. Además, se encuentra cerca de los límites de Konoha y eso es más ventajoso para mí, así podré salir con mayor facilidad ya sea al trabajo, a la mansión Hyûga o al centro de la villa.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer del todo, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla en la que Naruto se había involucrado cuando sabía perfectamente que le gustaba la tranquila soledad en su departamento y ahora había sido destruido. "¡Naruto, estás oficialmente muerto baka!" Pensó el moreno con enorme rencor hasta que memorizó algo más. – ¿Y qué significa eso de "A las ocho de la noche, más vale que seas puntual."?

- ¿Cómo que qué significa? – Preguntó Hanabi con tono sarcástico. – No te voy a aceptar la negligencia que hiciste el día de hoy, ¿cómo puedes faltar a una reunión con tu equipo? ¿Y se supone que tú eres nuestro Kyaputen? – Recriminó con un acusador dedo y gesto molesto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con cierto desconcierto en su sosegado rostro.

- ¿Estás diciendo que es una cita?

- ¡NUNCA! – Respondió rápidamente la chica con la misma velocidad que sus mejillas se colorearon. – Me debes una cena, además, no sería justo que Saburo-San y Sai-Kun me hayan invitado a comer y tú no lo hicieras. - Anticipó a decir, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con arrogancia.

- Yo nunca dije que quisiera salir.

Hanabi arrugó su frente, Sasuke notó de inmediato el enfado de la Hyûga y suspiró fastidiado como si esperara una nueva riña entre ellos, pero no sucedió, en su lugar sólo se presentó un incómodo silencio mientras los dos se miraban fijamente con desafío. Hanabi frunció aún más, apretó sus labios y su cara se coloreó por la irritación. ¿Qué no quería ir? ¡¿Qué no quería ir?!

- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada? – Preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia, situando sus manos sobre su cintura con pose arrogante.

- Cuando estaba en el hospital… - Comenzó a relatar Hanabi, con el gesto se ya serenado y tranquilo. Sasuke sólo atinó a subir una ceja como única reacción. – Sakura-San me preguntó cómo me había provocado las marcas amoratadas en mis muñecas. Por supuesto, no le dije que habías sido tú sabiendo lo que sientes por ella. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sasuke tragó dificultosamente la saliva atorada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a fulminar la figura tranquila de la castaña parada frente a él, quien lo miraba triunfante. ¡Lo estaba chantajeando! Seguramente si no cumplía su capricho, le contaría a Sakura todo lo que habían estado pasando. No fue el hecho de que usara algo personal en su contra como el sentimiento que tenía hacía Sakura lo que le enfureció, sino el maldito atrevimiento. Esta mujer nunca aprendía.

Nuevamente el silencio retornó en la sala.

- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada? – Preguntó Hanabi, quien a pesar de usar las mismas frases que el Uchiha utilizó una voz melosa y chillona que Sasuke odió completamente.

Entonces Hanabi se acercó. – No olvides ser puntual. – Especificó dando por terminada la plática.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Teppanyaki: Es un tipo de platillo de comida japonesa que utiliza una plancha de acero para cocinar los alimentos.

Oto: Sonido

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Pues bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo…? Yo diría que raro… (Risas) Y Sasi, sólo a él se le ocurriría dar un retrato porno. (Más risas) Me parece que así es la personalidad de Sai, desfachatada, impredecible y hasta cierto punto rara. Me encanta este chico!!

Pero bueno, próximamente el cap 10 llamado "Por unas copas", Dios, no tienen idea de cuánto he esperado para escribirlo… XD Me entretendré mucho escribiéndolo (Risas) Mucho Sasuke/Hanabi, lo prometo.


	10. Por unas copas 1

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí escribiendo el tan esperado (creo que sólo por mi XD) capítulo 10 (Risas malévolas) aunque salió demasiado largo así que tendré que hacerlo en dos partes. Mucho Sasuke/Hanabi, además conoceran algunos secretillos oscuros… Oh, Hanabi, no sabes cómo adoro escribir sobre ti!!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 10**

**Por unas copas (Parte 1)**

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado mientras una venita comenzaba a ser visible en su frente. ¿Cómo había llegado a ésto? ¿Cómo era que había terminado de ésta manera? Rápidamente sus ojos se incrustaron en la única persona culpable.

La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se detuvo y avistó a su compañero a su lado con mirada retadora. - ¡¿Qué me ves?!

Sasuke frunció mientras todas las miradas a su alrededor lo observaban con mayor interés y detenimiento que antes. Ver aquella escena era algo nuevo para cualquier aldeano o ninja de Konaha. Como si nada, la mujer comenzó su andar mientras el moreno le seguía con irritación.

"En verdad es una mujer extraña." Pensó al notar que no se incomodaba o siquiera se inmutaba por las reacciones que él provocaba mientras caminaba al lado de Hanabi. La miró con mayor detenimiento, ciertamente parecía que se había puesto lo primero que encontró; una sudadera, un par de calcetas, tenis y unos muy cortos shorts deportivos blancos, ocultaba su despeinado cabello castaño con una abombada boina la cual a pesar de ser del mismo color, en nada combina con el atlético atuendo. Sasuke no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, él también había hecho lo mismo al elegir un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra y una chamarra azul. Sin 

embargo, prefería mirar a Hanabi que soportar ver temblar a cada persona que sus ojos se clavaran, al hacerlo, sólo causaba que su humor caldeara.

- Es aquí. – Interrumpió la Hyûga al detenerse ante un lugar con apariencia costosa. – Yagami, el mejor Basashi de todo el País de Fuego. – Agregó con un pequeño destello brillando en sus ojos.

- ¿En verdad estás segura de ésto? – Preguntó Sasuke con una gran seriedad, lo que desconcertó ligeramente a Hanabi, pero no respondió, sólo avanzó hasta la entrada esperando que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo.

- ¡Hanabi-Sama! – Saludó un hombre con bigote muy cercano a la puerta, quien apresuradamente avanzó dando numerosas inclinaciones. - Irasshaimase

La castaña contestó el saludo mientras el alegre dependiente en un instante palideció.

- U-uuchiha-San… Irasshaimase – Saludó el gerente lo más normal que pudo, sin embargo, el temblor en su cuerpo lo desmentía del todo.

- Una mesa para dos, Hitsugaya-San. – Ordenó Hanabi, pero frunció en cuanto notó cómo el aludido se quedaba más estático y tieso que nunca.

- Su… sumimasen, Hanabi-Sama… - Bajó su cabeza el hombre, al tiempo que se limpiaba en frío sudor de su frente con la manga de su fina yukata. – Está noche nos encontramos… llenos.

- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó Hanabi con el rostro colorado al no poder creerlo. - ¡¿Cómo que están llenos?! ¿Qué hay con la habitación que reservé para la cena de esta noche, eh? ¿También está ocupada?

El gerente bajó aún más su cabeza por el golpeado tono que usó la mujer. – Sumimasen, pero… no tenemos más mesas, Hanabi-Sama… me temo que todo está lleno, hasta su…

- ¡Sé lo que significa "estar llenos"! – Hanabi tomó al hombre de su yukata para encararlo. – Lo que quiero saber es cómo después de haber venido tantos años aquí, cuando existe incluso una espacio exclusivo para la familia Hyûga, el cual yo misma reservé esta mañana, está irónicamente o-c-u-p-a-d-a. Hitsugaya-San, estás mintiendo, es por…

- Déjalo, Hyûga-San. – Intervino Sasuke, acercándose discretamente para no causar mayor terror en el pobre hombre quien sentía desfallecer por la recia presión que causaba Hanabi en él.

Hanabi le dirigió a Sasuke su pronunciada mirada. - ¿Qué dices? – Interrogó la castaña con confusión y enfado. - ¿Por qué? ¿No te das cuenta que…?

- No me importa. Podemos ir a otro lugar, además… – Volvió a interrumpir Sasuke con calma. – él tiene sus razones.

- Pero… - Trató de reclamar, pero Sasuke se retiró del lugar sin siquiera avisarle. La castaña dio una última mirada reprobatoria y salió rápidamente para seguirle.

- BAKA – Dijo sin contenerse en cuanto se dio cuenta que el Uchiha podía escucharla con claridad, éste sólo se detuvo mientras Hanabi se acercaba con pasos veloces. – Te gusta ser una magdalena en desgracia, ¿verdad?

Sasuke viró su rostro mostrando un irritado gesto contenido. – No necesito que nadie me dé consejos sobre mi situación. – Habló con lentitud y frialdad.

Hanabi levantó su cabeza con altivez en cuanto pasó al lado del moreno. – Bien, ¿y adónde vamos a cenar ahora, eh?

Sasuke no respondió, se había quedado extrañamente callado, así que Hanabi le miró con irritación, pero al ver su rostro cauteloso y fijo a un mismo lugar frente a él, la Hyûga no pudo resistir dirigir sus níveos ojos al mismo punto que los de Sasuke. En cuanto lo hizo, Hanabi palideció sin darse cuenta.

- Oh… - Una voz lánguida se hizo escuchar.

- Tú… - Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la Hyûga quien frunció con nerviosismo por la intensa mirada que les dirigía tanto a ella como a Sasuke. Se trataba nada menos que de Sai, quien llevaba en su rostro una expresión relajada e inexpresiva mientras en su mano cargaba una bolsa con algunos víveres. Enseguida un abrumador silencio invadió el lugar. Hanabi frunció por la atenta mirada del pintor, sabía que cuando hacía eso era porque…

- ¿A ésto le llaman "cita", no?

La castaña enrojeció por el disgusto. – ¡No es una cita! – Respondió con rapidez mientras Sai sólo se acercó con serenidad.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿No se supone que es cuando dos personas salen juntas a algún lado a "comer"?

- Bueno… hai, pero… - Hanabi no podía encontrar una buena razón para excusarse.

- Pero… - Sai trató de obligarla a continuar la frase y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que la castaña.

- ¡Uchiha dile! – Dijo Hanabi al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantaba la babilla con altivez, pero Sasuke sólo suspiró con fastidio.

- Creo que me siento celoso. – Dijo de improviso el oscuro hombre.

Sasuke levantó una ceja como única reacción al ver cómo su compañero seguía mirando atentamente el rostro sonrojado e irritado de la Hyûga. La castaña por instinto y por la poca experiencia que ya poseía al tener a Sai en su equipo, supo de inmediato que algo pasaría por lo que intentó tomar las kunais de su porta shurikens, pero al darse cuenta del lugar que se encontraba y la situación real de la salida a una cena, era obvio que no llevaba ningún arma. Hanabi maldijo mentalmente pero volvió a la realidad en cuanto escuchó una tenue risita en su oído, la chica fijó sus ojos en Sai sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Nuevamente como era su costumbre, Sai sonreía falsamente.

- ¿No me crees, cierto Hanabi-Kun?

Hanabi sólo atinó a pestañear por el extraño tono de voz que usó Sai y poco a poco sus cejas se encogieron paulatinamente al notar cómo la distancia se acortaba entre los dos, la castaña gruñó incómoda al sentir cómo sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo se mantenía estático y tieso sin poder reaccionar, su garganta se cerró impidiéndole hablar, sintiéndose tan estúpida al ver cómo Sai parecía querer besarla ahí, en medio de la calle.

- Detente – Esa orden resonó con voz fuerte, ronca y potente. Sai inmediatamente obedeció con cierto disgusto en su impasible rostro.

Por un momento Sasuke y Sai se miraron crudamente, mientras Hanabi parecía distraída al intentar controlar su irregular respiración y su sonrojo el cual era mucho más evidente que antes, susurrando para sí misma repetidamente "Estuvo cerca, estuvo cerca, estuvo cerca…"

- ¿Celoso… Sasuke-Sama? – Preguntó Sai con una pronunciada sonrisa.

- ¿Celoso, yo? – Sonrió ladinamente, a pesar de que en su interior le había desagradado la idea de que él pudiera siquiera estarlo.

Sai se acercó discretamente. – Pero eso se puede arreglar. – Sasuke volvió a levantar su oscura ceja mientras Sai se acercaba hasta los labios del Uchiha.

- Inténtalo, y estás muerto. – Amenazó con voz muy fría.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso nunca has besado a un hombre antes? – Se paró en seco el pintor, con gesto serio mientras Sasuke se mantenía más reservado que nunca. - ¿Hokage-Sama me contó que…?

- ¡Urusei! – Exclamó el moreno con una venita palpitando en su sien.

Sai se alejó unos cuantos pasos y sonrió falsamente. – Incluso te has sonrojado.

El Uchiha frunció peligrosamente, entonces Sai decidió que era hora de marcharse. – Sayounara. – Dijo simplemente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó como si nada, sin notar el par de miradas asesinas dirigidas por parte de sus dos compañeros.

- En verdad sabe cómo sacar de quicio a cualquiera… - Susurró Hanabi con un férreo puño levantado, en seguida un ligero escalofrío la caló dándose cuenta de la fría mirada de su superior. - ¿Qué?

El aludido no respondió, sólo apretó sus labios y se giró para ir exactamente en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado el pintor. – El Ichiraku Ramen estará bien.

- ¡¿Ramen…?! – Protestó la mujer, siguiéndole de cerca. – Me niego.

- ¿Acaso tienes pensado algún lugar mejor? – Interrogó con impaciencia, todavía que lo había obligado a salir se estaba poniendo caprichosa.

- Si tan sólo no hubieras huido ést…

- ¡Te dije que no era buena idea, pero como es tu costumbre, no quisiste escuchar! – Intervino más molesto que nunca. – ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede, no has visto cómo me miran, cómo me repudian y temen?, es claramente obvio que lo que sucedió en el restaurante se repita nuevamente en cualquier otro lugar.

- Eso a mí no me importa… - Habló Hanabi con un suave tono que sorprendió a Sasuke. - ¿Crees sólo soy una mujer superficial? No me importa lo que las personas piensen, y si debo probar en todos los establecimientos de la villa donde puedan aceptarnos la admisión tanto a mí como a ti, entonces lo haré. – Se defendió la chica con expresión decidida. – ¿Es eso algún problema para ti?

El moreno frunció con desconcierto. En verdad era una mujer extraña. ¿Qué no le importaba había dicho?

- ¿Por qué sigues sin decir nada? – Esta vez Hanabi adoptó su usual voz arrogante al notar que el hombre la miraba profundamente, le exasperaba que hiciera eso. - ¿Entonces es un problema para ti, eh? – Preguntó la castaña, con los brazos cruzados y parándose de puntitas para encarar su rostro con el de Uchiha.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suave suspiro, al tiempo que su boca formaba una diminuta sonrisa. – Iie

Hanabi pestañeó por un momento azorada, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, había visto miles de veces sus sonrisas sarcásticas y arrogantes pero nunca una como ésa el cual lo hacía ver realmente…

- Kawaii… - Inmediatamente Hanabi se tapó la boca con la palma de sus manos, más avergonzada que nunca en su vida. No podía creer lo que había hecho y de hecho, Sasuke tampoco, así que cuando la Hyûga vio la mirada penetrante y curiosa del hombre, rápidamente se marchó.

- ¡Mira, ahí hay otro lugar! - Dijo a lo lejos intentando cambiar el tema.

- ¿Kawaii…? – Se dijo a si mismo Sasuke mientras su sonrisa se largaba hasta convertirse en una ladina mueca. – En verdad es una mujer extraña.

Parecía que habían tardado horas, y así era, horas donde Hanabi había intentado por todos los medios la entrada al temido Uchiha Sasuke en cualquier lugar al que ella pretendiera cenar, había intentado chantajear ya sea con dinero o con la privilegiada posición que tenía por pertenecer a la familia Hyûga, incluso recurrió a los insultos, las amenazas y las intimidaciones por el crimen de la discriminación que estaban cometiendo, pero parecía que todo era en vano. Mientras que Hanabi se empeñaba tercamente en la tarea, Sasuke sólo disimulaba una expresión serena, sin embargo no esperaba menos en cuanto notaban su presencia, por lo que siempre que eran "echados" de cualquier establecimiento donde pusieran el pie, el Uchiha se empeñaba en mencionar el Ichiraku Ramen como única opción posible, pues jamás le había sido negada la entrada desde que había regresado a la aldea debido a las insistencias de su mejor cliente, Naruto.

- Aún podemos llegar antes que cierre el Ichiraku Ramen. – Dijo después de salir de un puesto de sushi.

- Urusei – Ordenó irritada Hanabi, sentándose pesadamente en una banca cercana. - Si tan sólo pusieras un poco más de tu parte en ésto no pasaríamos por lo mismo siempre.

- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar los hechos? ¿No te bastan todos los "no" que has recibido esta noche? – Sasuke le imitó sentándose finalmente junto a ella, pero a una distancia considerable. - Que mujer tan testaruda eres.

- Esa actitud es la que hace que te conviertas en el apestado de la villa, ¿lo sabías? – Se defendió rápidamente, molesta de escuchar las palabras del moreno.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con expresión serena e intimidante para susurrarle en el oído. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, eh?

Hanabi frunció a la vez que un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin embargo no dijo nada en absoluto pues no quería ceder al pedido del moreno. No, su orgullo se lo impedía, si iba sería como admitir que él tenía toda la razón, nuevamente se imaginó una sonrisita de triunfo característica en él y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse por la furia en su interior. ¡No, definitivamente no podía ir al Ichiraku Ramen!

La Hyûga se levantó decidida y comenzó a andar buscando otro lugar, Sasuke le siguió de mala gana, estaba a punto de volver a mencionarle lo mismo cuando de pronto vio cómo ésta se desviaba del camino para entrar a un escondido lugar. Sasuke frunció en cuanto leyó "Kurosaki" en el maltrecho letrero.

- Esa mujer…

--

En cuanto Hanabi entró al lugar, arrugó su nariz al notar el fuerte aroma a alcohol, pero su expresión se tornó dura al notar las intensas y curiosas miradas que le eran dirigidas. No se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a la barra y se sentó.

- Gankutsuoh – En cuanto Hanabi recibió una gran botella y una pequeña copa, se sirvió rápidamente, estaba realmente molesta por la actitud de Sasuke. En cuanto pensó en él, se bebió de golpe el contenido.

Un pequeño y disimulado vitoreo se escuchó por el lugar.

Por el aspecto del establecimiento, se podía decir que se trataba de un bar vulgar no sólo por la apariencia que denotaba la suciedad en las mesas, el piso y la barra sino por los que ahí se encontraban. La chica no necesito el uso de su Byakugan para sentir las numerosas miradas lujuriosas de los aldeanos y shinobis tomados y borrachos, sin embargo, había decidido que no iba a permitir que el ambiente arruinará sus tragos. Nuevamente volvió a tomar dos copas más causando mayor curiosidad y expectación, los murmullos aumentaron y las risillas estúpidas y desvergonzadas comenzaron a hacerse notables. Por el color de sus ojos la habían reconocido, lo extraño era exactamente eso, ¿qué hacía una mujer Hyûga en este lugar? ¿Acaso estaba buscando… "diversión"?

En cuanto un abrumador silencio de apoderó del lugar Hanabi supo la razón, miró de reojo a la puerta y ahí parado, vio a Sasuke con una expresión más seca de lo normal. No le importó, se volvió de frente y volvió a servirse.

Cuando Sasuke vio cómo aquella mujer continuó tomando sin prestarle atención, realmente sintió hervir su sangre. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, sin importarle ver cómo algunos hombres se habían levantado de improvisto como si se mantuvieran alertas, o cómo otros fruncieron reciamente o cómo algunos más temblaban sin control. Uchiha Sasuke nunca era bienvenido, incluso en un lugar tan bajo como Kurosaki.

- No muerde, así que déjenlo en paz. – Finalmente una conocida y chillona voz femenina se atrevió a romper ese lacónico y tenso mutismo, pero Hanabi sólo tomó esta vez un pequeño sorbito ruidoso mientras Sasuke volvió su atención en ella. No, si tan sólo Neji o incluso su padre la vieran en este momento, seguramente la reprenderían severamente, su corto short se pegaba escandalosamente a su cuerpo revelando más piel y curva de lo que debería por la posición de su pose, no le gustaba en nada que se exhibiera de tal manera en un lugar tan, pero TAN inapropiado.

- ¿Vas a beber o no? – Preguntó muy irritada y con un extraño acento.

Sasuke levantó una ceja en cuanto observó un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña, el cual no supo identificar si era causado por el enfado de la noche o por el sabor del licor. Igualmente se sentó junto a ella, más no tomó una sola gota lo que causara que la frustración de su compañera finalmente explotara.

- ¿Te crees mucho sólo porque eres un Uchiha, verdad? – Comenzó a hablar escandalosamente y con la copa en su mano moviendo de un lado a otro. Al instante Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hanabi no se encontraba del todo sobria al notar los ojos adormilados y la voz extraña. – ¿Así que tampoco vas a tomar una copa conmigo, eh? Por si no lo sabías, el clan Uchiha existe gracias al clan Hyûga. Así que no tienes nada de qué glorificarte. – Expresó con el puño cerrado en la barra, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a observarla serenamente por el extraño espectáculo, ahora sólo podía escuchar gruñidos y un "Todos deberían temerte pero por lo engreído..." que identificaron sus finos oídos de los labios sonrosados.

Irritado, Sasuke tomó la copa de la mano de la castaña. – Ya es suficiente, has bebido demasiado. – Dijo a pesar de que no había tomado ni la mitad de la botella, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a beber. La mujer no respondió, sólo se conformó con mirarlo reprendedoramente, pero con un pequeño puchero formado en sus labios. Parecía el rostro de una niña, refutando por haberle arrebatado algún caramelo de la boca. Sasuke suspiró con fastidio.

- De acuerdo, tomaré un poco. - Él mismo se sirvió de la misma botella y en la misma copa que había utilizado Hanabi.

En ese momento, Hanabi no sabía exactamente si era por el alcohol, pero Sasuke se veía… diferente. ¿O era ella quién lo veía diferente? Poco a poco su expresión se suavizó y se olvidó por completo de su alrededor. Ciertamente Uchiha Sasuke podía llegar a provocar una mala impresión, era arrogante al punto de ser insoportable, extremadamente estricto en el trabajo, sumado a lo serio, seco y antisocial, pero realmente, era una buena persona. No podía negarlo, Uchiha era diferente para ella.

En cuanto Sasuke notó la expresión serena y sosiega de la castaña, éste le devolvió la mirada. – Estás borracha, ¿lo sabías? - Le susurró acompañándolo con un gesto reprobatorio.

Poco a poco, las cejas de Hanabi comenzaron a encogerse hasta convertirse en un pronunciado fruncido que arrugó parte de su frente. Todavía que le ayudaba para que fuera aceptado por los aldeanos de Konoha, tenía el descaro de tratarla como una niña. ¡¿Qué se creía que era?! ¡Cómo detestaba a este hombre! Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió una suave mano en su hombro. Volteó rápidamente su cabeza encontrándose con un shinobi rubio, parecía mayor que ella pero igual se veía atractivo con su cabello largo caído en sus hombros, detrás se hallaban un par de hombres de su misma edad y vestimenta.

Hanabi no dudó. - ¿Y tú qué quieres? – Interrogó con los ojos adormilados y las mejillas encendidas conservando en todo momento la misma mueca fruncida por la interrupción de su regaño contra Sasuke.

- Konban wa Hyûga-Chan – Escuchar aquel "chan" hizo caldear el humor de la castaña. – Pero nos preguntábamos si no te gustaría tomar algo con nosotros. Tal vez un poco de sake o licor de ciruela si te apetece, aunque veo que preferirías la primera opción. – Dijo con una sonrisa tenuemente retorcida y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Iie. – Terminó la conversación al volverse a la barra.

- Sumimasen – Hanabi escuchó a uno de ellos disculparse. – No creímos que… - Se detuvo por un momento, como si no pudiera sacar las palabras de su garganta.

- No creímos que en verdad estuvieras junto a… Uchiha-San. – Tomó la palabra animándose a decir el rubio.

- Él no… - Un pequeño hipo se escapo de sus rosados labios. – ¡Él no tiene nada que ver conmigo! - Terminó con otro "hic".

- Si ese es el caso… - El rubio miró de reojo hacia el temido Uchiha, quien parecía no prestar absoluta atención a sus palabras. Se acercó aún más a Hanabi para susurrarle algo que sólo ella pudiera escuchar. - ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a divertirte, Hyûga-Chan?

Un estridente golpe provocado por la copa en la que estaba bebiendo el Uchiha causó alerta.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Advirtió Sasuke con una fría y rasposa voz intimidante, se volvió hasta el hombre y frunció en una mueca de advertencia. – Ella viene conmigo. – En cuanto vio cómo aquel rubio estaba a punto de discutirle lo que la castaña había dicho en voz alta, el Uchiha sintió cómo su furia aumentaba desmedidamente y se levantó para quedar a la misma altura que aquel shinobi quien ahora había retrocedido un par de pasos junto a sus compañeros. - Lo diré nuevamente para estar claros, ¡cualquiera que se atreva a acercársele a esta mujer se las verá conmigo! ¿Está todo claro - En ese instante su Sharingan se activo causando un ligero tumulto de exaltación. - o necesito expresarme de alguna otra manera más efectiva?

- ¡¡Iie!! – Contestó rápidamente el aterrado grupo de shinobis junto a Hanabi quienes se apartaron de ella como un rayo.

- ¡¡Nosotros ya nos íbamos!! – Contestó otro y en un parpadeo, el grupo desapareció por la puerta del bar mientras los demás continuaron bebiendo disimuladamente como si la Hyûga y el Uchiha no se encontraran en este momento.

- Nos vamos. – Ordenó Sasuke sumamente crispado en cuanto colocó el dinero para pagar la botella; para ese entonces sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero Hanabi no respondió o siquiera reaccionó. Al ver que la Souke no tenía la mínima intención de levantarse éste sólo sintió como una venita comenzaba a palpitar en su sien. Así que hizo lo que jamás creyó hacer nunca en su vida, rodeó la cintura de la Hyûga quien por un momento la tomó desprevenida, la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó rápidamente en su hombro, con el trasero al aire y los pies colgando al frente de él.

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Refutó sumamente azorada. - ¡Bájame!

A pesar de los incesantes y torpes movimientos, órdenes y maldiciones mal dichas por el constante hipar de la borrachera de la castaña, Sasuke no la soltó en todo el camino que salieron del bar y se aproximaron a la misma banca donde habían descansado un par de minutos antes y sólo así, el moreno finamente cedió. En cuanto los pies de la Hyûga estuvieron en el suelo ésta se alejó de él sumamente enfadada pero antes que pudiera refutar, Sasuke tomó la palabra conociéndola perfectamente.

- ¿Tan poco respeto te tienes? – Soltó a decir en tono grave, con los ojos crispados y los puños cerrados. - ¿Por qué demonios entraste ahí? ¿Qué querías hacer exactamente o es que en realidad eres una cualquiera?

- ¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?! – Reclamó Hanabi furiosa y resentida por las duras palabras del moreno. – ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que haga? Es obvio que mi presencia no es en nada de tu agrado y está bien, no tienes que salir conmigo y el equipo a cenar, no tienes porque no reclamar el que viva un piso abajo, no tienes porque aceptar una copa de mi parte y sobre todo no tienes porque estar simplemente junto a mí. – Se golpeó el pecho con frustración y con un ligero mareo que la atolondraba. - ¡Así que puedes irte y regresar a tu apartamento con tu preciada soledad!

Sasuke mantuvo la misma expresión severa, sin decir absolutamente nada mientras Hanabi estiró sus labios como si quisiera contenerse… pero no pudo.

- ¡¿Por qué no dices NADA?! – Preguntó más frustrada que antes y con la voz quebrada, pronto el mareo comenzó a hacerse insoportable.

- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado sola en ese lugar… Hanabi? – El escuchar su nombre de esa manera llamó la atención de la Hyûga.

- Nada. – Contestó rápidamente, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Sin saber cómo, Sasuke la empujó hasta caer sentada en la banca. No desperdició ni un minuto para acercársele a la confundía mujer, simplemente la acorraló cuando se arrodilló para quedar justo a su altura, apresó sus muñecas y se acercó lentamente como una serpiente. - ¿En ese estado? – Murmuró extrañamente, como si hubiera sido un bajo siseo que caló a la castaña de pies a cabeza, la mirada que Sasuke le dirigía no le gustaba en absoluto. - Lo dudo. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Dijo en cuanto acercó sus labios al pálido cuello de la chica.

- Basta – Farfulló con furia, pero eso sólo provocó que Sasuke torciera ligeramente sus brazos para inmovilizarla con mayor eficacia, entonces el chakra de Hanabi comenzó a fluir hasta acumularse en sus manos, estaba lista para molerlo a golpes por su atrevimiento, pero un doloroso pinchazo la aturdió. La Hyûga volteó su cabeza encontrándose con un par de grisáceas serpientes que sobresalían de las mangas de la chamarra del Uchiha, arremolinándose insistentemente en sus muñecas sin dejar de morderla.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Uchiha? – Preguntó por primera vez asustada, Sasuke gruñó en cuanto notó el nerviosismo en la Souke.

- ¿Aún piensas que "nada" hubiera pasado? – Interrogó mientras sus manos ahora libres le tomaban el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Sólo podía ver a una Hanabi con los ojos nublados y turbados, las mejillas coloradas y la boca que se abría y cerraba por la respiración impar causada por el sobresalto. Nuevamente el Sharingan se encontraba activado en los ojos del Uchiha. Estaba tan mareada y confundida que no reaccionaba con totalidad, tampoco podía sentir con fluidez sus manos, sólo un frío estremecedor que la turbaba mientras Sasuke ahora era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pronto sintió el roce de una mano recorrer sus piernas.

Hanabi se sobrepuso, apretó sus dientes y su faz volvió a mostrar determinación y coraje.

- ¡Será mejor que no me subestimes tan fácilmente! – Exclamó al tiempo que una gran cantidad de chakra sobresalía de sus palmas destruyendo por completo las viperinas bestias que la apresaban. Velozmente se levantó, concentrando su ataque en Sasuke. - ¡¿Creíste que con esa demostración podrías…?! – Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, se había quedado muda al ver un gran número de serpientes surgidas del moreno que amenazantes y peligrosas se avecinaron contra ella, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies.

- Que curioso, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Basashi: Pez globo, cuya hiel es muy venenosa y puede contaminar el resto de la carne si no se sabe abrir y preparar correctamente, una especialidad únicamente japonesa.

Irasshaimase: Este es un "Bienvenido" que se utiliza comúnmente en comercios, establecimientos o negocios.

Urusei: Es una expresión que se usa para indicar que alguien es ruidoso o habla demasiado "alto", aunque para nosotros se puede entender como un "Cállate".

Gankutsuoh: Es un aguardiente típico japonés (Shochu) que se obtiene mediante la fermentación del Koji de Kome (arroz). Se destila y se vierte en potes grandes de porcelana que son almacenados en una cueva natural.

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Dios Hanabi me mata!! Me encanta escribir sobre ella y su actitud arrogante aunque, oh Dios mío, que denso estuvo eso. Y Sasuke y su extraña actitud, lo amo!! XDDDD


	11. Por unas copas 2

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí escribiendo la segunda parte de Por una copas (Risas diabólicas) Hanabi, te adoro, ojalá yo tuviera los mismos cojones que tú. (Una disculpa por mis vulgaridades). Sasuke, amo tus loqueras y que seas duro con ella, hasta yo me enojaría con una amiga que hiciera esas cosas. Como sea, más SasuHana.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 11**

**Por unas copas (Parte 2)**

Eran muy contadas ocasiones en las que Sasuke se enfada a este punto y Hanabi había sido una de aquellas contadas personas que lo habían logrado. Le irritaba, le irritaba a un punto insoportable su actitud, ¿acaso pensaba que sólo se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo otros la miraban lujuriosamente, cómo susurraban palabras obscenas a su espalda, cómo querían divertirse a su costa? Era un niñita estúpida que se había expuesto a un lugar denigrante. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, su enfado crecía, sus ojos rojos se incrustaron a la escena frente a él y las serpientes aumentaron de número. En ese momento un enorme símbolo del yin-yan apareció y una gran ráfaga hizo volar y esfumar a todos y cada uno de los reptiles. Hanabi detuvo su Hakkeshō Kaiten dando apenas un par de pasos con esfuerzo, tenía el rostro ligeramente dolido y aún podía verse un azulado resplandor de chakra mientras desactivaba su jutsu genético. La Souke había podido destruir la ilusión creada por el poderoso Genjutsu del Sharingan, pero hacer eso había requerido un enorme esfuerzo que gastó todo su chakra, sin duda Uchiha Sasuke no era shinobi cualquiera.

"…Soy una tonta." Pensó en cuanto cayó al suelo exhausta, su cabello resbaló ocultando las diminutas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

– Sé… porqué te comportas así. – Dijo apenas, aún agachada en el terroso piso. No encontró respuesta, por lo que prosiguió. - Actúo como una niña, maldigo reclamando lo que no me parece, soy demasiado testaruda y siempre hago lo que quiero aunque no sea lo mejor o más correcto… ¿pero sólo es por eso o ya lo olvidaste?- La Hyûga se levantó como pudo, para encarar al hombre frente a ella.

Aún cuando su expresión furiosa y sus ojos sangrientos no disminuyeron la violencia con la cual le miraba, Hanabi no desistió. Nuevamente el moreno no decía nada y eso realmente le cabreaba.

- ¡Nuestro trato era que tenía libre albedrío siempre y cuando cumpliera como Anbu a tu servicio! – Reclamó con ánimo renacido a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en píe. – Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ…?

Nuevamente Sasuke no decía nada, su expresión era una furia contenida. La Hyûga avanzó un par de pasos con dificultad. – Dímelo, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso en el bar?

Nuevamente nada.

- ¡Dímelo! – Ordenó con autoridad a pesar del continuo hipo que no le permitía hablar con total soltura, ahora se encontraba tan cerca de él que su mano empujó al moreno.

A Sasuke le pareció más un movimiento suave que un golpe pero tenía que soportarlo, tenía que controlarse y evitar que sucediera lo que siempre pasaba entre ellos. Lo odiaba, odiaba este círculo donde su mente se nublaba por la ira… terminando siempre lastimándola.

- ¡DÍMELO! - Gritó la Souke sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke. Podía verlo en sus ojos rojizos, estaba realmente haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer absolutamente nada más. Nada, ¿por qué debía hacer NADA? Está vez Hanabi usó sus dos manos para intentar empujarlo pero en vez de lograrlo sus piernas flaquearon momentáneamente.

- Hanabi - Escuchó la chica a pesar del incesante mareo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, subió su cabeza y observó el semblante contenido del moreno, notando la frente arrugada, los puños apiñados y los labios pálidos y apretados en una fina línea. No soportó ver esa imagen.

En ese instante su faz cambió lentamente, no le gustaba la forma tan despreciativa con que la miraba. Hanabi no soportaba esa intensa expresión, era como si el Uchiha sintiera repulsión sobre ella. Sin saber cómo, su rostro se tornó desconsolado y lo que ahora necesitaba era eso mismo: consuelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Sasuke con la misma severidad, pero al ver cómo ella se alzó de puntitas no supo qué hacer. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Volvió a preguntar está vez al notar cómo Hanabi levantó sus brazos hasta rodearlos alrededor de su cuello y cerró sus ojos para no verlo más. Simplemente lo besó. Sasuke no podía creerlo, aquella pequeña Hyûga le había robado un beso, tal y como él lo había hecho en un principio, y él había sido lo suficientemente idiota para permitirlo. Primero fue un roce, pero poco a poco los labios femeninos comenzaron a ser más demandantes y agresivos, el gran líder de los Anbu podía saborear el dulce licor que lo incitaba a continuar, nuevamente el calor le relajaba y sus puños lentamente se abrieron si darse cuenta. Cansada por la posición, Hanabi puso sus talones en el suelo obligando a Sasuke a agacharse, pero algo no estaba bien, rompió los besos con los labios del moreno y se aproximó a su oído.

- Termina lo que empezaste… – Susurró Hanabi con ese extraño acento, quien no perdió tiempo para continuar y dar pequeños mordiscos en la oreja.

Sasuke gruñó separándose al momento. Hanabi no pudo evitar observar la expresión del moreno. ¿Por qué actuaba así ahora?

- ¿En verdad quieres que me aproveche de ti? – Reclamó con tono reprendedor, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse y sus manos se apretaron sobre los hombros de la Souke.

Hanabi frunció tan sólo un poco, estaba tomada pero podía reconocer lo que significaba esa pregunta, aún así bajó su cabeza azorada. - Yo… lo necesito.

Sasuke gruñó aún más fuerte que antes. No era lo que esperaba oír, definitivamente el alcohol le estaba nublando la razón.

- ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Entonces por qué correspondiste mis besos? – Preguntó la mujer simplemente.

Sasuke la soltó caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación y fastidio, apretando sus dientes y farfullando para él mismo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo o volverás a quedarte callado? – Demandó la castaña con terquedad a lo que el aludido respondiera con un bufido, entonces Hanabi apretó su mandíbula finalmente. - Si no quieres darme lo que quiero, ¡iré a buscarlo en otro lugar! - Y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Sasuke la retuvo al tomarla de una de sus muñecas. El moreno frunció aún más, sin embargo, sus ojos retornaron su color azabache.

– ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? – Interrogó acerándola a él. - Ningún hombre rechazaría lo que cualquier mujer le ofrece sin reservas.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué te detuviste? – Preguntó la castaña que aunque usó una blanda voz no dejó de ser reclamante.

- Eso es porque ya no eres como los demás.

Hanabi pestañeó confundida y Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver que su compañera no entendía sus palabras.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no eres como los demás porque ahora formas parte de mi vida, eres mi compañera, somos parte de un quipo al igual que Sai y Saburo-San y no podría permitir que algo más te sucediera. Me importas, tanto como para no dejarte varada a tu suerte. – Dijo el Uchiha con gesto serio mientras podía ver cómo las mejillas de la castaña intensificaban el color rojo. - Me importas… - Volvió a repetir Sasuke. - pero creo que has estado confundiendo las cosas. Te lo dije antes, yo jamás podría interesarme en una mujer como tú, pero tampoco quiero ver cómo te denigras a ti misma. – Entonces Sasuke la soltó.

Hanabi bajó su cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre su largo cabello. - Yo sólo… yo sólo quería tener compañía, ¿o es que en realidad nadie podría…? - Inesperadamente se detuvo. – Quería creer que estaba equivocado.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien confundido frunció su ceño.

- Siempre me pregunté por qué de un momento a otro Onee-San lucía tan hermosa y radiante, era fácil adivinarlo: ella era tan feliz. Incluso el haber visto a Sakura-San me hizo comprobarlo una vez más. – La voz de Hanabi comenzó a ser quebrada. - ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué parecen tan felices… pero yo no? …No quiero admitir en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – A Sasuke le había molestado la forma en la que se había expresado de Sakura, a pesar de que lo sabía muy bien odiaba que le recordaran que Sakura era feliz sin él a su lado. - ¿Por qué sigues actuando como si sólo tú…?

- ¡ME TRAICIONÓ! – Bramó Hanabi interrumpiendo la conversación, con lágrimas contenidas en sus pestañas y una expresión enardecida en cuanto levantó su rostro sonrojado. - ¡Ese hombre me traicionó!- Lentamente su ceño comenzó a ablandarse sin ser consciente en cuanto el recuerdo nació en su cabeza, pronto su voz comenzó a sonar apagada. - Me lo dijo Uchiha, me lo dijo en mi cara. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarle, es por eso que no puedo olvidarle. – No podía soportarlo, el dolor se agolpaba en su pecho oprimiéndola tanto que era insoportable. La cabeza le punzaba mientras trataba por todos los medios el evitar llorar ahí frente a Sasuke en medio de la calle, pero no podía. Nuevamente recordó su rostro y aquellas palabras tan crueles que sonaban repetidamente en su cabeza mientras el alcohol sólo intensificaba su susceptibilidad. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas encendidas. - ¿Cómo pudo? ¡¿Cómo pudo…?! – Dijo sin pensarlo. En ese instante la chica cayó al suelo desconsolada, sin poder controlarse más. Sentía que la tristeza la ahogaba, así que inclinó su figura lo más que pudo para poder apagar los sollozos que salían descontroladamente de su boca, su cabello ocultó su expresión dolida y sus manos se postraron en la tierra para evitar perder el equilibrio.

- Setsuna…

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a arremolinarse al ver el espectáculo, el ruido que habían provocado Sasuke y Hanabi había llamado la atención de los que por ahí se encontraban. La gente se agolpaba poco a poco observando atentamente a la Hyûga llorar a los pies del Uchiha y de un momento a otro los cuchicheos comenzaron a sonar a sus espaldas.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!"

"Parece que _el Uchiha_ le ha hecho algo a ese pobre joven."

"¡No deberían permitirle permanecer en Konoha!"

"Algunos del Kurosaki Bar dicen que _el Uchiha_ atacó a Hyûga-San."

"¿Hyûga…? ¿Es una Hyûga?"

"¿Por qué Hokage-Sama defiende a _ese _hombre? ¿Si le hizo eso a una pobre mujer quién dice que no intentará algo más?

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a dar la cara después de todo lo que ha hecho?!

"¡No es más que un traidor!"

En cuanto Sasuke miró hacia atrás, los murmullos cesaron instantáneamente, dirigió sus ojos hasta la figura de Hanabi y se aproximó lentamente. Todos temieron y escandalizaron en cuanto éste se acercó demasiado a la mujer, soltando tenues grititos de terror dejando caer gotitas de sudor por el nerviosismo y frunciendo sus rostros preocupados por lo que pudiera hacer, pero sólo causó confusión su acción. Sasuke sólo se concentró en Hanabi, no podía dejar que siguiera siendo espectáculo de la muchedumbre del pueblo. Así que simplemente se agachó y la cargó con suavidad llevándola en su espalda, el moreno frunció cuando no notó ninguna resistencia sino al contrario, la cabeza de ésta se enterró férreamente en su espalda mojándola por el intenso sollozo mientras sus manos apretaban furiosamente su chamarra.

Sasuke avistó con una última amenazadora mirada que hizo disipar a las personas en un instante y caminó con Hanabi en su espalda.

Una y otra vez podía escuchar el llanto en la castaña que no cesaba.

--

Hanabi despertó agitadamente, lo único que podía ver era el oscuro techo frente a sus ojos mientras se limpiaba el rostro de las frías gotas de sudor pero entonces, un familiar e intenso aroma atropelló su olfato.

Miró a su lado donde provenía el olor y ahí vio el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo provocando que el calor subiera de súbito a su cara. Aún estaba mareada y extrañamente sentía sus ojos arder, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar el rostro tranquilo del moreno, parecía otro con la faz relajada y viéndolo así en la oscuridad lucía… apuesto. Las mejillas no pararon de abrasarle y el vértigo del mareo disminuyó, sin pensárselo dos veces la castaña cerró los ojos y aspiró la fragancia que destilaba el Uchiha, abrió sus ojos ya más relajada y muy lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke. Se detuvo de improvisto.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensó rápidamente y se alejó un poco. – Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. – Se levantó lo más silenciosamente posible y tomó un poco de aire cuando al hacerlo pareció como si la cama comenzara a dar vueltas y cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso una fuerza la tumbó de nuevo a la cama, sobre ella se encontraba Sasuke.

– Estabas despierto. – Dijo con el ceño ahora fruncido sintiéndose engañada y preguntándose si Sasuke se habría dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. La idea la irritó, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación como ésta: le dirigió una mirada rabiosa.

- ¿Quién es Setsuna?

La pregunta la dejó en shock, se olvidó por completo de su pequeño enfado y en su lugar su expresión había cambiado de súbito.

Sasuke vio la confusión de la mujer en sus ojos. – Mencionaste su nombre hace un par de horas.

Hanabi sintió un frío calarla mientras el moreno la avistó con una insensible mirada que nunca había visto en él. Giró su cabeza a un lado para evitarlo y no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya mencionado?

- Si no quieres decírmelo, es tu decisión. – Sasuke se echó a su lado dándole la espalda y Hanabi advirtió que algo no andaba bien en él. - No sé qué clase de relación tenías con él y la verdad no me importa, pero no deberías permitir que una persona te afecte de esa manera. Olvídalo.

Al escucharlo Hanabi enfureció y se sentó para tratar de encararlo. - ¡Qué fácil lo dices! ¡¿Acaso tú olvidaras a Sakura-San si yo te lo pidiera?!

No hubo respuesta.

- Justo como pensé. – Declaró con severidad y volvió a su misma posición en la cama con el gesto furioso que poco a poco desapareció. - Debería irme… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque una frazada le cubrió la cara, como pudo ésta asomó su cabeza.

- No digas tonterías, ni siquiera eres capaz de pararte.

La Souke apretó la sábana y rodó su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Sasuke. – Entonces… me iré en cuanto amanezca. – Susurró despacio resignada y cerró sus ojos sintiendo el ajetreo de la noche vencerla.

--

Sasuke notó una intensa luz iluminar sus párpados cerrados y las voces conocidas que hablaban en voz baja. En cuanto comenzó a abrirlos por el ajetreo, tres rostros lo miraban atentamente.

- Ya era hora. ¿Te olvidaste de lo de hoy?

Sólo faltó poco para Sasuke saltara de la cama. Era casi mediodía y él hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser por Naruto, Sakura y Sai que estaban ahí. Ahora se hallaba completamente retrasado de la reunión mensual que tenían siempre el rubio, la pelirosa y él para reportar los avances, fuerzas, debilidades y oportunidades que poseía la aldea. Seguramente el Rokudaime y la Jounin al notar la extraña inasistencia habían recurrido a Sai.

Inmediatamente los recuerdos de la noche se agolparon en su cabeza, afortunadamente notó que Hanabi no se encontraba ahí para su alivio.

- ¿Y cómo fue tu cita con Hanabi-Kun? – Preguntó Sakura con una voz sospechosamente dulce y una mirada aguda y curiosa por saber lo que diría su compañero.

Sasuke no respondió, pero un aura oscura le envolvió y sus ojos brillaron con ferocidad siendo dirigidos exactamente a un tranquilo Sai el cual al notar su reacción le sonrió.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sai inocentemente.

- Muchos me han dicho que anduvieron deambulando por toda la aldea. – Dijo sin dudarlo Naruto, quien sonreía abiertamente como era su costumbre. – ¿Quién diría que nuestro amargado Sasuke sería tocado por las alas del amor?

- ¡Kawaii, Naruto! – Expresó Sakura con los ojos brillantes y un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas mientras Sai les seguía la corriente con su misma sonrisa.

Sasuke sentía su sangre bullir, sus compañeros parecían muy a gusto divirtiéndose a su costa.

- Pero cuéntanos cómo te fue. ¿No habrás intentado algo extraño con Hanabi-Kun, cierto? – Preguntó el Rokudaime un poco más serio. - Por ahí me enteré que algo más pasó entre tú y Hanabi-Kun. Si Hiashi-Sama se entera que le estás haciendo _algo_ a su hija menor ni siquiera yo podré ayudarte. – Indicó muy serio y con una mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle su apoyo quien parecía usar todo su autocontrol para no hacerlos pedazos en ese momento.

De súbito un pequeño gemido se escuchó al tiempo que un bulto en la sábana se movió. Sasuke palideció imaginando lo peor mientras que Naruto, Sakura y Sai pestañearon al unísono. Movido por la curiosidad Naruto retiró la manta revelando una adormilada Hanabi, con la sudadera completamente abierta y el cabello más revuelto de lo usual.

- No es lo que parece. – Dijo Sasuke lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Naruto escandalizó ruidosamente, rápidamente Sakura le hizo callar con un potente puñetazo dirigido a su cara.

Hanabi frunció aún dormida, hizo un puchero y se revolvió en las sabanas. Sasuke la fulminó con los ojos. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente? ¡¿Y por qué demonios seguía aquí?! ¿No se suponía que se iría al amanecer? ¿Qué iban a pensar sus compañeros ahora?

Sai borró su sonrisa y se dirigió tanto a Naruto como a Sakura con serenidad. - Les dije que la razón por la que no había asistido a la reunión era que estaba haciendo ésto. – Sai sacó una enorme pintura de que mostraba una representación exacta de una escena muy erótica y apasionada entre Sasuke y Hanabi.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron totalmente pálidos como fantasmas, lentamente voltearon su cabeza discretamente hacía el líder Anbu temiendo lo peor y sus pies se movieron hacia atrás manteniendo una razonable distancia de Sasuke, hasta que se toparon con la pared. Unos sonidos ininteligibles salieron del cabizbajo moreno que ocultaba su rostro tras su cabello, Sai se acercó para escucharlo mejor mientras el rubio y la pelirosada hacían muecas de alarma y horror al ver cómo el pintor colocaba su mano sobre su oreja para escuchar mejor.

No podía creerlo, Sasuke no podía creer que tuviera que soportar todo ésto. Si aún fuera la persona de hace 12 años, cuando éste tenía 15 no hubiera dudado un segundo en vengarse. Lo único que ahora podía hacer era sólo una cosa.

Se acercó hasta Sai y tomó la pintura que sujetó con fuerza, la levantó y en un parpadeo quedó hecha cenizas.

- Fuera…

- ¿Uh? – Balbuceó Sai ligeramente confundido.

Finalmente Sasuke levantó la cabeza revelando una mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre. - ¿Cómo que "uh"? – Dijo con voz muy pausada y amenazante.

- **¡¡FUERA!!**

--

Finalmente Hanabi sintió los rayos del sol en sus ojos, abrió sus párpados y se estiró largamente para despabilarse por completo. Frente a ella vio un cuarto conocido… que no era el suyo.

- ¡¿Por qué estoy de nuevo en su cama?!

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?

Hakkeshō Kaiten: Significa Torbellino de Adivinación. Versión avanzada de la técnica Hakkeshô Kûshô, es considerada una de las técnicas de sucesión de la rama principal del clan Hyūga (aunque Neji lo consiguió a base de entrenamiento y por mero ejercicio de lógica), es un movimiento de defensa absoluta. Esta técnica requiere de un excelso control del chakra que todos sus miembros tienen y de la habilidad de proyectarlo por todos los puntos de chakra del cuerpo simultáneamente. En base a esto, y a la habilidad de visión total del Byakugan, una vez detectado el ataque, el usuario hace salir grandes cantidades de chakra por todos los mencionados puntos de su cuerpo a la vez que gira sobre sí mismo. Al hacerlo, cualquier ataque sale rebotado contra la semiesfera rotatoria de chakra que se genera.


	12. Lo que se desconoce

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí escribiendo el capítulo 12 de Yume después de una larga ausencia, pero vuelvo con ganas de más SasukeHanabi XDDDDD

Lo verdadero bueno se aproxima para el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Advertencia:**

Este fanfic posee parejas que se podrían clasificar como raras, por lo que éste es un Sasuke/Hanabi con menciones y apariciones de otras más que determino no me hago responsable de éstas... simplemente las pongo porque me gustan, así que no admito detracciones con respecto a la elección de las parejas... por lo demás espero recibir comentarios, dudas, críticas, alabanzas o escupitajos.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K___Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Yume wa kanaimashitaka**

**Capítulo 12**

**Lo que se desconoce **

Cuando Hanabi salió del edificio hasta donde su equipo se encontraría y tomara la ronda en turno no vio por ningún lado a Sasuke. Sus recuerdos eran confusos y por primera vez se sintió incómoda al pensar que tendría que ver al Uchiha, el recuerdo de despertar en su cama por segunda ocasión la conflictuaba demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

- Hanabi-Kun, ohayou. – Saludo el conocido pintor Anbu quien a pesar de mantener la conocida y falsa faz del violento perro níveo, detrás se formaba una sonrisa hueca.

- ¿Dónde está Uchiha? – Preguntó la mujer disimuladamente pues aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba hablar con él.

- Está con Hyûga Neji-San. – Respondió Saburo involucrándose en la conversación con sutileza y ligera atención.

Estaba tan sorprendida que abrió los ojos tras la máscara. - ¿Con Neji-Sama? ¿Por qué? – Demandó saber con autoridad en su tono.

- ¿No sabes lo qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke-Sama? – Una interrogante plagada con agudeza y curiosidad por parte del compañero más experimentado.

Y reiteradamente la mujer habló con bastante agresividad. - ¿Qué es lo que saben exactamente?

Sai estiró la mano con un pergamino en él, conservando la expresión en todo momento aunque hubiera estado encantado en mirar el rostro sonrojado y furioso de la joven Souke. – Afortunadamente, siempre hago copias de mis pinturas.

Hanabi sólo ladeó su cabeza frunciendo confundida al tomar el rollo.

---

Apartados, bajo un viejo y enorme roble los antes conocidos mejores estudiantes de su generación permanecían en un silencio que para cualquiera hubiera sido delirante y desagradable, pero para ellos, eran una muestra necesaria de respeto y cortesía mutua que únicamente se había ganado con el paso del tiempo y las diferentes situaciones enfrentadas de una u otra manera. Probablemente y cada uno de los dos, asentía silenciosamente a que mantenían una afinidad que sólo entre ellos habían forjado y comprendido muy a su manera, pues jamás alzarían la voz para llamarse uno al otro simplemente como "amigo".

Por un momento Neji sintió recuerdos lejanos de su vida como ninja al observar con detenimiento aquel enorme árbol en el que tantas veces había presenciado su estancia, entonces, fue interrumpido de sus memorias pasadas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora, Hyûga-San?

Éste le dirigió una expresión más seria de lo acostumbrado. – Hiashi-Sama está preocupado… y yo también.

- ¿Ah sí? – Contestó de mala gana seguro de que Neji ya estaba al tanto de los chismes que ya circulaban por la ciudad.

- Hai – Afirmó con poca paciencia. – Voy a ser directo pues sé de antemano que tiempo no tienes, así que responde sinceramente Uchiha-San. ¿Tú y Hanabi-Sama tienen alguna relación sentimental?

El moreno bufó irritado, la idea le parecía absurda, sin embargo la respuesta fue reservada para sí mismo.

- Es mi prima después de todo y aunque pueda parecer increíble para algunos, me inquieta que haya aceptado pertenecer a los Anbu y las consecuencias que de ello nacen. – Se acercó un poco más tratando de explicarse, observando detenidamente toda reacción del Anbu. – Nos conocemos de hace muchos años Uchiha-San y sé que no eres la clase de persona que puede mantener una relación por su propia cuenta y si me lo preguntarán, negaría con seguridad aquella unión entre ambos…

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada furiosa por la descripción. El ser el pariente de Hanabi no significaba que podía meterse en asuntos ajenos, sobre todo si esos asuntos tenían que ver con él mismo.

- Pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios. ¿Tienes o no una relación con Hanabi-Sama?

- Iie, ¿satisfecho ya? – Negó definitivamente, cruzando los brazos y conservando el gesto encrespado.

- Yo sí, pero Hiashi-Sama no lo estará del todo. En todo caso, no puedo hacer más contigo y seguro no te importara que tome prestada a Hanabi-Sama unos momentos, ¿cierto? – Se giró con calma y estuvo a apunto de activar su Byakugan para hallarla cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, se detuvo y volvió a poner atención en Sasuke.

- Algo más Hyûga-San. Desconozco el apellido pero, ¿sabes algo sobre una persona llamada Setsuna?

El castaño abrió los ojos ligeramente por un segundo, se relajó y cruzó los brazos. – Conocí a un Setsuna, pero no sé si se trata del mismo al que te refieras. ¿Puedes darme alguna otra referencia?

Gruñó pues no deseaba que el Bouke conociera el origen de aquel nombre que había escuchado en los labios de la orgullosa Souke. - Di lo que sabes, en base a ello podré establecer si es o no el hombre que busco.

- Vamos, hace mucho que dejé mi anterior mi profesión y tienes a tu completa disposición ninjas bastante cualificados para darte esa información. Actualmente sólo me dedico al bien del Clan Hyûga, dime, ¿por qué me lo preguntas precisamente a mí? ¿Qué estás escondiendo, Uchiha-San?

- No estoy escondiendo nada. – Se apresuró a confirmar y frunció con considerable amenaza, después de una pausa agregó; resignado a que no obtendría respuesta si antes no confirmaba las interrogantes del Bouke.

Después de todo, Hyûga Neji alguna vez había sido un Anbu, un miembro del escuadrón de interrogadores y más importante aún, un miembro que había servido como Anbu en su equipo, de ahí la curiosa "familiaridad" entre ambos.

- Ella fue quien lo mencionó. – Decidió ser directo, igual que Neji.

No hubo contestación, por supuesto Neji era bastante perspicaz y astuto como para comprender lo que la referencia de "ella" significaba.

Furioso tanto consigo mismo como de la situación, Sasuke emprendió marcha rumbo a su equipo sintiéndose bastante idiota. Ésto sólo podía contradecir sus palabras anteriores.

- Por si aún te interesa, el apellido de ese hombre era Hyûga. – Y eso llamó la atención de Sasuke, quien no se atrevió a moverse un paso más.

Al ver ese comportamiento, Neji se turbó lo que hizo interesarse en el mismo interés que sentía Sasuke con el mencionado hombre. – No sólo eso, Uchiha-San. Setsuna-Sama fue más que un pariente, él fue el prometido de Hanabi-Sama.

---

- ¡¿Qué es ésto?! – Gritó Hanabi completamente roja y con el pergamino extendido en sus manos.

- ¿No sabes? Se le llama sex…

- ¡Urusei, eso lo sé perfectamente! ¡¿Lo qué quiero saber es por qué dibujaste ésto?! – Y el pergamino fue robado de su mano por Saburo quien inspeccionó rápidamente la obra.

- ¿Acaso Sasuke-Sama y tú no son amantes? – Se acercó Saburo dialogando con bastante confianza. - Eso lo dice toda la villa.

El color fue remplazado por una palidez terrible en la chica. - ¡¿Toda la villa?!

---

"¿Su prometido?"

Sasuke se mantuvo más reservado de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado Neji, así que decidió hablar del tema. Si tanta curiosidad tenía el Uchiha por esto, entonces se atendría a las consecuencias. - Siento interés Uchiha-San e indubitablemente soy el último que podría juzgarte, me dijiste que no tenías ninguna relación con Hanabi-Sama pero…

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora con que me siento atraído por tu prima? – El mismo Sasuke completó la interrogante de Neji.

- Lo dijiste tú, no yo. – Neji se recargó en el árbol, cruzándose los brazos a su vez. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- Nada. – Respondió sin mayor preocupación.

- ¿Por qué?

Rápidamente el moreno le avistó extrañado y curioso. – Deja ver si entendí, ¿estás diciéndome que quieres que me convierta en tu cuñado?

- ¿Por qué no?

El moreno no dijo nada por unos minutos mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana. – Es extraño que alguien me diga esto y aún más viniendo de Hyûga Neji.

- Creo que eres justo lo que Hanabi-Sama necesita.

Sasuke le miró de hito en hito, frunciendo su faz y por primera vez indeterminado en saber sí hablar o mantenerse callado cuando percibió una sonrisa en el rostro de Neji.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Porque tengo altas expectativas de lo que pasa y es que siempre he tenido la facultad para ver algo que la mayoría no puede. - El Bouke sonrió pronunciadamente. - ¿No te gustaría tener una segunda oportunidad en tu vida? Me refiero a obtener lo que siempre has deseado estos años.

Nuevamente otro prolongado silencio.

- ¿Es eso un sí? – Preguntó el castaño con seguridad.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo profundamente. – No me provoques, Hyûga-San.

- ¿Tienes miedo a ser rechazado de nuevo?

Y el aludido respondió con un gruñido.

- "Lo mejor será que comprendas lo que dices. A veces cuando pierdes algo, jamás puedes recuperarlo." – Recitó Neji sabiendo de antemano que su compañero no estaría nada feliz de oír lo último.

- Hey - Llamó molesto por lo anterior escuchado.

- Sigue tu propio consejo, a mi me sirvió de mucho. Yo no estaría como lo estoy actualmente si no fuera por ese comentario y es por eso que quiero devolverte el favor.

_Flash Back_

_El Bouke seguía observando detenidamente a Hinata, ya que aquella interrogante continuaba desbordando en su mente._

_- Hinata-Sama… luce muy diferente. -__ Comentó en un murmullo para evitar que alguien más pudiera escucharlo, sólo Sasuke quien se hallaba cercanamente al castaño pudo percibir sus palabras y en respuesta también la miró con total curiosidad, pero al poco rato sonrió cínicamente. _

– _No es que ella luzca diferente, son tus propios ojos los que la ven diferente._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? -__ Preguntó Neji con ceño fruncido, después de pasar asfixiantes rondas por todo Konoha, además, ¿debía soportar sus sarcásticas interpretaciones?_

_- No es ilógico que comiences a notarla de aquella forma "diferente", después de todo compartirás tu vida junto a ella._

_- Pero que idioteces dices. –__ Articuló el castaño completamente fastidiado, pero Sasuke pronunció enormemente su sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a reír._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? –__ Dijo en un peligroso tono de voz calmada y fría._

_- Pareces un niño, el no comprender tus propias palabras… Sobre todo viniendo de ti quien eres una de las personas más reflexivas que conozco. -__ Expuso sus conclusiones el Uchiha mientras Neji lo escuchaba totalmente serio. – __Lo mejor será que comprendas lo que dices… -__ Continuaba hablando el dueño del Sharingan, pero en un tono melancólico que rápidamente Neji identificó. __- A veces… cuando pierdes algo, jamás puedes recuperarlo… -__Terminó de decir._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Inmediatamente Sasuke bufó al tiempo que Neji dejaba de recargarse en el tronco y se aproximaba para tender una mano en el hombro del moreno.

- Me retiro, pero antes una recomendación: No vuelvas a mencionar a Setsuna-Sama, Hanabi-Sama aún no lo ha superado. – Se marchó sin decir más y Sasuke agradeció silenciosamente.

Cuando regresó donde Sai y Saburo le esperaban descubrió que no vería a Hanabi ese día, ella se habría ido con Neji y aquellas palabras apenas escuchadas volvieron a resonaron en su mente como un nuevo recuerdo por un momento.

---

Oscureció el cielo en la aldea de Konoha y con ella se aproximaron nubes grisáceas que cubrían la luminosidad de la plateada luna y las estrellas a su alrededor, como un presagio de mala suerte las calles quedaron deshabitadas y la mayoría de los negocios cerraron temprano ese día.

Apenas tuvo tiempo Hanabi para quitarse pesimistamente la máscara en la reciente propiedad que había rentado de antemano, paseó hasta la cocina y abrió la llave del agua para refrescar su rostro, pero justo después que tomó un paño seco para frotarse la piel, se sintió curiosamente acompañada.

- Quisiera hablar un momento contigo.

La joven no se giró, quieta como si estuviera asimilando las palabras soltó de golpe lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, tan acostumbrada a la brusquedad y la dureza que no notó de inmediato el reciente tono extraño en la voz del temido Shinobi. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? – Preguntó con tono reprobatorio, aún dándole la espalda y mirándolo furtivamente de soslayo con curiosidad. - ¿No deberías estar con los otros?

- No deseo pelear ahora, Hanabi. – Fue todo lo que necesitó decir para frenar lo que parecía una nueva discusión en la que caían como un reciente mal hábito.

- Te escucho. – Alegó aún dándole la espalda, dejando pasar el uso de su nombre con toda confianza y buscando algo con apresuramiento entre los cajones, pero parecía hacer de todo menos escuchar.

- ¿Podrías dejar aquello y verme un segundo? – El pedido sonó más una funesta ordenanza que causó burbujear el inaparente encendido humor de la Hyûga.

- Iie, no puedo, así que lo tengas que decir dímelo ya para que cuando termines salgas de inmediato.

Se mantuvo en silencio pues la chica no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil, así que decidió hacer lo mismo por ella y con los brazos cruzados se recargó malhumorado en una pared para esperar que terminara su tarea. No quería excusas ni interrupciones de cualquier tipo pues lo que diría no lo repetiría nunca más, pero no hubo represalias, amenazas, oposiciones o enfrentamientos de cualquier tipo y eso sacudió su humor por intranquilidad. Algo no estaba del todo bien y lo notaba cuando ella evitaba mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué escondes el rostro? – No le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la chica, le sujetó el hombro para hacerla girar y en un segundo todo se aclaró. La Souke se soltó con brusquedad, frunciendo enfadada por la inspección traidora de su superior.

- ¿Hiashi-San te hizo ésto? – Preguntó ante la marca colorada que había en el rostro de su compañera: nada menos que una reciente y bien dada bofetada.

- No importa, yo tuve la culpa. – Giró su rostro para que no pueda mirar el rastro del golpe que se volvía más notorio. - Discutimos, me exasperé, perdí la calma y fui muy irrespetuosa con él. – Por fin Hanabi encontró lo que rebuscaba, una pequeña y fina cajita de laca que su hermana mayor le había obsequiado cuando se convirtió en Anbu, abrió la tapa y con un poco de la crema en sus dedos comenzó a frotar suavemente en su mejilla sonrojada ya que el dolor seguía latente. - Yo puedo volar tan alto como quiera, a eso le teme Otou-San.

No hubo palabras que salieran de Sasuke, se mantuvo en la misma posición esperando "algo" y Hanabi lo notó, sintiéndose curiosamente extrañada y un tanto incómoda por esta nueva muestra de… ¿era preocupación acaso?

- Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿cuáles son tus sueños?

- ¿Qué? – Salió lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Hanabi. - ¿A qué viene todo este extraño comportamiento, Uchiha? Me estás confundiendo. – No pudo evitar que las mejillas se pintaran en un sutil tono carmesí al tiempo que sus cejas se acercaban una a la otra por el fruncimiento.

- Respóndeme.

- No quiero hacerlo. – Se giró para evitarlo al saber que su maldita habilidad para encenderse como un tomate estaba iniciando.

- ¿Estás avergonzada? ¿Por qué? ¿Será por mí?

Ahora sucedió lo peor para ella, un escalofrío la atravesó de arriba abajo cuando aquellas preguntas fueran dichas como un susurró suave en su oído. Se mordió los labios y su frente se arrugó más para evitar hacer alguna otra estupidez, suficiente tenía ya con el chismorreo de la villa.

- Baka, por supuesto que no es por ti. – Mintió como estaba acostumbrada y tratando de evitar el tema puso agua a calentarse en la cafetera que había avistado sus ojos, dándose su tiempo para llenarla lo suficiente. Era mejor que no hacer nada.

- Esa no es una respuesta, es una evasión.

El cacharro sonó cuando la colocó en la estufa y se encendió el fuego. - Definitivamente estás comportándote muy extraño. ¿Tienes algo que decirme o no? – Está vez lo enfrentó, cansada de todo el asunto.

Sasuke contempló directamente los ojos perlados y Hanabi correspondió la mirada manteniéndose fija en la negrura de las pupilas del hombre frente a ella. Nada, ninguna respuesta verbal, ningún movimiento, ninguna acción, pero era como si regresaran a aquel primer encuentro, cuando se vieron por "primera" vez fuera de la oficina de Rokudaime-Sama. Obviamente Sasuke debía dar el primer pasó, pensó en las palabras de Neji y avanzó un paso.

- Mi sueño… es tener una familia.

- Pero tú estás enamorado de Sakura-San. – Fue como una acusación bastante sensata que paró en seco a Sasuke, ella lo notó y continuó veloz. – Y ella es feliz con la vida que tiene como para que intervengas egoístamente. No debes hacerlo Uchiha.

- … Tienes razón. – Desechó por completo la idea que había estado cargando hace unas horas con cierto ahogo. Estaba claro, jamás sería capaz de lograr su segundo deseo, era su condena y no comprendía qué le hizo ser capaz de intentarlo… con Hanabi. ¿Desesperación quizá? Él amaba a Sakura y la misma Hyûga se lo recordó, pero entonces, ¿por qué la había olvidado momentáneamente?

- Uchiha, hay algo que he querido preguntarte. ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros cuando me… – Se sonrojó de súbito por lo que estaría a punto de decir. - emborraché?

- Iie, ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo?

La tetera sonó y la castaña atendió el agua sirviendo dos tazas con hojas de té negro, dejó que se remojarán unos segundos y las retiró, sirviendo justo como Hinata le había enseñado.

- …Tenía curiosidad por saberlo. – Respondió extrañamente indecisa, pues despertar en la cama del Anbu además de enterarse de una interpretación falsa de su relación gracias a Sai y sumado a todo esto, las acusaciones de su padre la hacían sentirse curiosamente "insegura"· Una vez terminó la preparación del té se la tendió con bastante más elegancia de lo que Sasuke hubiera pensado que podría hacer. – Adelante, bébelo.

Y el hombre sorbió un poco de la humeante bebida preparada. - Me gusta. – Deliberó al despegar sus labios de la taza.

- Es porque debes dejas que el agua absorba el sabo…

- Iie – La interrumpió el moreno. - Me refiero a que es este ambiente el que me gusta. - Y la lluvia comenzó a caer y golpear con cierta fiereza el cristal de la ventana.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Yume wa kanaimashitaka: ¿Tú sueño se volvió realidad?


End file.
